Two Worlds, One Family
by enchantress99
Summary: RE-WRITE- Sequel to Strangers Like Me: It has been ten years since the Guardians were defeated. The Ice Family is finally happy and safe. Meanwhile, the Ex-Guardians are plotting revenge on the happy family. What happens when these two groups, the Burgess kids, and two special guests get called to a large room to watch not one, but TWO movies? Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Brought Together Again

**This is rewrite of Two Worlds, ONe Family.**

**I wasn't vrey happy with the first one, so I decided to start over.**

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone besides Emma.**

**Jack POV**

It had been ten years since the fall of the "Guardians". Elsa, Jack, Pitch, and Sandy had been doing their jobs as the new Guardians, and they were finally happy. Emma had grow closer and closer to Sandy and Pitch, who visited the Ice Palace frequently. That specific day, Elsa, Jack, and Emma were visiting Anna, Kristoff, and their twins, Maxine and Jasper.

"I can't believe it's been ten years." Elsa said, holding Jack's hand. The group was sitting in the same garden that Emma had been taken. The kids were sitting on the ground, with Emma amusing her eight-year old cousins by conjuring up snowflakes and blowing them into their faces.

"So much has happened since then." Anna said happily. Kristoff and Jack grinned at each other.

"You got that right." Jack said. A loud, happy shriek came from the kids sitting on the ground. Emma had conjured up a gigantic snowball and was suspending it above her cousins' heads, and Maxine and Jasper were clutching each other in mock terror.

"No! Emma don't!" they squealed, making the four adults laugh. Emma grinned, and released the snowball. Just before it hit the twins, everyone in the garden disappeared.

**Jamie POV**

"Sophie?" Jamie walked into his sister's room, and saw her sitting on her bed, reading a book.

"What's up Jamie?" his eleven-year old sister asked. Jamie sat down next to her.

"Whatcha' reading?" he asked, and Sophie held up her book. It was "The Snow Queen". Jamie smiled, and took the book.

"I remember reading this book all the time to you." he said, and Sophie smiled.

"She would be a perfect match for Jack." she said, and Jamie laughed.

"You are so right." he said.

"I miss him. Why hasn't he been visiting us?" Sophie asked, and her brother shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Maybe he's been really busy." Jamie said.

"But he always makes time for us!" she said sadly, and he put a comforting arm around his sister. Being sixteen, most of Jamie's friends had stopped believing in the Guardians around their eleventh birthday. Jamie didn't, though. It was monthly, and weekly visits from Jack that kept him believing, but it had been almost a tear sinve his last visit, ten months to be exact, and Jamie didn't want Sophie to stop believing.

"Do you want me to tell you the story about the defeat again?" Jamie asked his younger sister, who smiled and nodded. Just as he was going to start the story of how the Guardians defeated Pitch, the two siblings disappeared, along with all of Jamie's friends from around town.

**Ex-Guardians POV**

E. Aster Bunnymund, Toothina, and Nicholas St. North were each pacing around the large library in Santoff Clausen, thinking of a way to get their Guardianship back.

"After ten years, can't Manny just forget about all of this and give it back to us?" Bunny asked.

"We must earn it, first, my friends." North said. Tooth fluttered down, and sat next to Bunny.

"And then we can get revenge on Jack and the others/" she asked. Tooth hadn't forgiven Elsa for freezing her wings.

"Of course." Bunny said, smirking slightly.

"Let's get back to work." North said, and the three went back to reading, and pacing before they, too, disappeared.

**Emma POV**

"Jack, I'm scared." Emma Overland said as she looked into the deep brown eyes of her big brother. Jackson smiled at her, slowly taking his ice skates off. Emma gasped as she looked down and saw more cracks appearing in the ice.

"I know! Let's play hopscotch, like we do everyday!" Jackson said, grinning at his little sister. Emam looked up, hopeful.

"It's as easy as one..." Jack lept on one foot, then wobbled a bit,"WHOA!" Emma giggled.

"Two...Three!" Jack reached onto thicker ice, and grabbed his staff.

"Now it's your turn." he said, and Emma took a deep breath, and began to slide forward.

"One." Jack whispered, and Emma looked at him in fear as the ice cracked. He smiled at her.

"Two. THREE!" Jack hooked his staff around his sister's waist, and dragged her to the safe side on the ice. Emma looked up at her older brother, and they both began to laugh. Then a sharp cracking sound echoed through their ears, and Emma stared as her brother fell through the ice.

"JACK!" she screamed, before disappearing.

**Please Review!**

**By the way: One year for Arendelle is like one month with modern.**

**Bye!**  
**Enchantress**


	2. Meet and Greet

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one besides Emma**

**Jack POV**

The two families landed on the ground with a thud.

"Ouch." Jack groaned, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Everyone alright?" Kristoff asked, and there was a chorus of "yeses" from the group.

"What was that? Where are we?" Elsa asked as Jack helped her up. Emma stood as well, and walked over to her parents.

"Papa, what are we doing here?" she asked, and Jack hugged her.

"Don't worry, Snowflake." he said. Then Maxine pointed to the ceiling.

"Look!" she said, and seven people were falling from there. Emma created a pile of soft snow for them to fall onto.

"Ow." a boy, about sixteen, stood up, and rubbed his head. He turned, and helped up two other girls, one who was about his own age, and another who was about eleven.

"Jamie?" Jack asked tentatively, stepping forward. The other boy turned, and grinned when he saw him.  
"JACK!" he yelled, and he tackled him in a hug. Jack laughed, and hugged him back.

"I missed you." Jamie said, after they both got up.

"I missed you too." Jack said, before he saw Sophie running towards him, and he caught her in a hug. Emma looked up at her mother, confusion in her eyes. Elsa placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"I can't believe you're here!" Sophie said happily.

"I missed all of you." Jack said happily after he set Sophie down. A hand took his, and he turned to see Elsa looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, right. Elsie, these are my first believers: Jamie, and his sister Sophie, Pippa, Monty, Claude, Caleb, and Cupcake. guys, meet my wife, Elsa, and my daughter, Emma." Jack said, and Emma waved shyly at the other kids.

"Hi." she said.

"Daughter? Wife?" Pippa asked, confused.

"It's only been ten months since your last visit, Jack." Caleb said.

"Really? For me it's been ten years." Jack said. Then, Sophie let out a gasp of fright. The groups turned, and the Burgess kids recoiled, Jamie clutching his sister. Standing against a wall, smiling at the reunion, was Pitch and Sandy. Emma grinned, and let out a laugh as she went to hug them.  
"I missed you guys!" she exclaimed. Pitch chuckled, and hugged the young girl back tightly. Maxine and Jasper ran up to the two Guardians of Dreams, and giggled when they were lifted with sand.  
"Why is Pitch here, Jack?" Jamie asked angrily. Sophie let out a small whimper, along with the other two girls. Emma heard him, and send him a glare.

"Why isn't he locked up in chains?" Monty asked

"I should explain." Jack started, but was stopped when a scream tore through the room.

"What the...?" They all turned, and saw Maxine and Jasper running, and throwing themselves into their parents' arms, their eyes wide with fright. Emma was frozen with fear, staring across the room, shaking slightly.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked her daughter, and Emma pointed a shaking finger at the opposite side of the room. Jack turned, and immediately used the wind to bring his daughter to her family. Emma clutched onto Elsa, burying her face in her shoulder, her own shoulders shaking, and Elsa held her tightly, stroking her hair gently, her blue eyes blazing. Jack stood in front of them, his staff in his hand. Standing there were three people he had never wanted to see again. E. Aster Bunnymund, Toothina, and Nicholas St. North.

"Bunny!" Sophie cried in delight, escaping from her brother's clutches, and running to hug the Pooka. The rest of the kids visibly relaxed and went to say hello to their favorite people. When they were done, the three Ex-Guardians turned back to Jack and his family.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite winter spirits." Bunny said, smirking. Jack gripped his staff tighter, the wood now glowing blue.

"Get away from us." he snarled, and Elsa stood next to him, Emma standing behind them, with tears in her eyes.

"Oh please, we don't want to hurt you." Tooth said, but Jack saw her eyes. They were cold and unloving. It was a show, for the Burgess kids, trying to make it seem like Jack and the others were the bad guys.

"Jack? What's going on?" Cupcake asked. Jack lowered his staff.

"Nothing, Cupcake. Nothing at all." he said angrily. Elsa looked at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I can't attack them without turning the other kids against us. They know that something happened, and they don't like that Pitch is here. We have to play our cards right." Jack said. Elsa nodded, and the group turned back around to find chairs and couches behind them. Before they sat down, there was a flash of light, and a little girl appeared. She had brown hair, and brown eyes, and she was wearing colonial clothing. She looked around her, her eyes full of fright.

"Jack?" she asked, and everyone turned to the Guardian of Fun. Jack stared at the girl, and gasped. It couldn't be.

"JACK!" the girl yelled, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Elsa looked over at Jack.

"Who is she?" she asked, and Jack sighed.

"That's... my sister." he said. A loud banging sound echoed through the room.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Bunny asked, jumping slightly. A boy's voice reached everyone's ears.

"Emma?" he called, and the little girl raised her head.

"Jack?" she yelled, and a boy ran into the room, and stopped. Jack gasped. The boy had brown, shaggy hair, that mirrored Jack's. He had brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He and the girl were obviously siblings. The girl began to sob and she jumped up and ran into the boy's arm.

"Jackie." she cried. The boy lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Oh Emmy." he said, holding her tightly. Jack felt tears in his own eyes. His sister, his little sister, was in front of him, hugging...him.

"Papa, is that...you?" Emma asked, confused. Jack nodded.

'And that's my little sister, Emma. The last time I saw her was when I died to become Jack Frost." he said, and Elsa nodded. Apparently, the two kids heard them, and turned to the groups.

"Who are you all?" the boy, Jack's human self, asked. His sister clung to his hand tightly.

"Jack...who are all the kids?" she asked, and he shrugged. Then, Emma's eyes widened.

"Santa? Tooth Fairy? Easter Bunny?" she asked, and the three stepped forward. Jack gripped his staff tightly.

"Hello everyone." a voice rang throughout the room.

"Who's there?" Kristoff asked.

"You will find out soon. Anyway, I would like to welcome you all here. You are here to watch your stories on the screen, in the form of movies. You are all split into your different groups. I want no fighting, because I have called you here to reconcile. Please sit down in you designated seats, and we shall begin." the voice said, and Jack sat down hesitantly, with Emma and Elsa on either side. Anna and Kristoff sat on their own couch, and Maxine and Jasper sat on their laps. On the other end of the room, Bunny, Tooth, and North sat in chairs. After a moment of confusion, Jamie and the other kids dragged their own beanbags to the middle, in between the two groups. Pitch and Sandy sat in their own chairs on either side of the families.

"Oh, Jackson and Emma can sit wherever they want. And no revealing who you are, Mr. Frost." the voice said, and Jack's face dropped. Jackson and Emma sat on a small love seat on the Guardian's side, right next to the Frost family.

"I'm Jack, and this is my wife, Elsa, and my daughter, Emma." Jack said to himself and his sister.

"I'm Jackson, and this is my sister, Emma." Jackson said. Elsa giggled.

"This'll be confusing." she whispered to her daughter.

**Please Review!**

**Come back next time!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	3. It Begins

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**My Emma will be called Em, and Jack's sister is Emma.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Emma.**

**Elsa POV**  
Elsa sat close to Jack as the movie began. A screen appeared on the opposite wall.

"This movie is called Rise of the Guardians. It includes jack, Pitch, Sandy, the Burgess kids, and the Ex-Guardians." the voice said, and Elsa could see the confusion on the other kids' faces.

**_JACK (V.O.)_**

_ Darkness._

Most o the people in the room jumped at the sound of Jack's voice.

_ That's the first thing I_

_ remember. It was dark, and it was_

_ cold. And I was scared._

**_ The silhouette of a body appears as it drifts into a ray of_**

**_ light, refracted through water, which turns into.._**

**_ A MOON - SEEN IN REFLECTION ON A SHEET OF ICE_**

_ **The moonlight intensifies almost magically, and the ice above**_

**_ begins to spider-web and crack._**

Elsa and Em both gasp at the sight.

"What's going on?" Jackson asked, holding Emma tightly. Jack looked down, but Elsa saw the ghost of a smile on his face.

**_ EXT. FROZEN POND - NIGHT_**

_ **Snow-covered trees in every direction. The ice in the pond**_

**_ continues to crack, until finally a hole splinters open. A_**

**_ young man floats out of the water, bathed in the intense_**

**_ moonlight. This is JACK FROST - thin, pale, barefoot, his_**

**_ tousled hair frosted white._**

"Why is he wearing Jack's clothes?" Emma asked.

"I don't know. That's strange, though." Jamie said.

**_ JACK (V.O.)_**

_ But then...then I saw the moon. It_

_ was so big and it was so bright,_

_ and it seemed to chase the darkness_

_ away. And when it did...I wasn't_

_ scared anymore._

"Manny." Jack said fondly. Elsa smiled at the mention of Tsar Lunar.

**_ Jack floats back down onto the ice as the hole closes up_**

**_ underneath him._**

**_ JACK (V.O.)_**

_ Why I was there, and what I was_

_ meant to do - that I've never_

_ known. And a part of me wonders if_

_ I ever will_

Elsa looked at Jack, a smile on her face, and a raised eyebrow. Jack laughed.  
"Hey! I know why I'm here now! To create the best and most awesome family ever." he said, and Elsa and Em laughed along with him.

**_ Jack looks around, confused, then turns toward the moonlight_**

**_ as it dims a bit._******

**_ Jack carefully treads across the ice until he hits something_**

**_ with his feet. He looks down, and at his feet is a wooden_**

**_ staff. Curious, he picks it up. Almost immediately the_**

**_ staff begins to glow a cold blue in his hands._**

"That looks like you staff!" Emma exclaimed, and Jackson nodded. Elsa giggled.

"You have no idea how close you are." Jack said, snorting slightly.

**_ Jack almost drops it as the base of the staff comes in_**

**_ contact with the ground. _**

"What the heck?" Kristoff asked, grinning. Em let out a loud laugh. Maxine and Jasper giggled, along with Anna and Elsa. Jack pouted slightly.

"It shocked me." he said.

**_ Frost shoots out and spreads across_**

**_ the ice. Jack is visibly confused._**

**_ He touches a few trees with his staff sending frost up their_**

**_ trunks. Then he swings the staff again, more confident, as_**

**_ he begins to run across the frozen pond._******

**_ Another swing, and a gust of wind swirls him high up into the_**

**_ air. Jack floats for a moment only to fall back down to_**

**_ earth and into the trees. Jack grabs hold of a tree branch_**

**_ and pulls himself up to see a small town off in the distance_******

**_ EXT. BURGESS SETTLEMENT - TOWN CENTER - CONTINUOUS_**

**_ A collection of simple timber houses with thatched roofs._**

**_ Jack comes in for a landing, and it's a rocky one. He stands_**

**_ up, still elated, and brushes himself off._**

"Nice one, Jack." Anna snorted.

"Uncle Jack, why didn't you land right?" Maxine asked sweetly, and Em laughed, holding onto the side of the couch. Elsa chuckled. Jack rolled his eyes.

"I was a bit new at this, okay Maxie?" Jack said.

**_ As Jack makes his way into town, settlers are warming their_**

**_ hands by campfire. Jack doesn't recognize anyone._**

**_ JACK_**

_ (to the townsfolk)_

_ Hello. Hello. Good evening,_

_ ma'am._

**_ (BEAT)_**

_ Ma'am?_

"Oh MiM" Jack muttered. Elsa took his hand.

"Is this when you first found out?" she asked, and Jack nodded.****

**_ The settlers walk past Jack, not noticing him. Jack crouches_**

**_ down as a YOUNG BOY runs toward him._**

**_ JACK_**

_ Oh, ah, excuse me, can you tell me_

_ where I am?_

"Jack, that looks like home!" Emma said, and Jackson nodded.

"Wait, where are you from?" Bunny asked.

"Burgess, Penssylvania." Jackson said, and the kids from modern-day Burgess stared at them, open-mouthed.

**_ The boy runs right through Jack, as if he were a ghost. Jack_**

**_ staggers back in shock. He's speechless, as if the wind had_**

**_ been knocked out him. His emotions causing it to snow._**

"Oh my gosh." Pippa whispered, placing a hand over her mouth.

"Oh, Jack." Sophie said. Jack looked down, and Elsa leaned her head on his shoulder. Emma took his other hand.

**_ JACK_**

_ Hello! Hello!_

**_ Townsfolk continue to pass through Jack, unaware of his_**

**_ presence. Shaken, Jack turns and retreats into the forest._**

**_ JACK (V.O.)_**

_ My name is Jack Frost - how do I_

_ know that? The moon told me so._

_ But that was all he ever told me._

_ And that was a long, long time ago_

_ **We pan up as the moon shines down over the snow covered**_

**_ trees._**

"Well, that was an eventful first scene." Claude commented as the scene changed. The other boys nodded.

"Emma, that lake looked really familiar." Jackson said, and Emma nodded.

"It's my favorite place in Burgess." Jack said, smiling slightly.

"Why's that?" Jamie asked. Jack looked over to where Jackson and Emma were sitting.

"I saved one of the most important people in my life there." he said, and Elsa smiled.

**Please Review!**

**See You Soon!**

**Enchantress**


	4. Surfaced Pain

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone besides Emma**

**Neutral POV**

The next scene unfolded in silence.

**_EXT. NORTH POLE - DUSK_**

**_ FIERY GYPSY VIOLIN MUSIC as we move through clouds to reveal_**

**_ a MASSIVE ICE CANYON, and just around a bend, the incredible_**

**_ hidden fortress of NORTH, aka SANTA CLAUS _**

**_ INT. NORTH'S WORKSHOP - DUSK_**

**_ We glimpse a familiar-looking RED JACKET and CAP with white_**

**_ trim on a coat hanger just as a pair of tongs SLAM a block of_**

**_ ice onto a stone work table- _**

"That's a lot of ice." Caleb whistled.

"Right?" Monty said, shocked. North chuckled.

"What can I say? I like ice-carving." he said.

**_ IN QUICK CUTS: A CHAINSAW shears the block in half, spraying_**

**_ ice. North lifts up the chainsaw revealing a massive tatoo_**

**_ on his arm, the word NAUGHTY clearly visible. _**

**_ Three ELVES huddle in a doorway around a plate of cookies,_**

**_ each licking their own tasty morsel. _**

** NORTH (O.S.)**

_ Still waiting for cookies! _

Jack smiled. When North had been removed from his position, the elves and yetis had stayed with Jack and his family, helping them out. Phil had become Em's favorite yeti after hearing the stories of how Jack had tried to break into the Pole repeatedly.

**_ As North crosses the background, the elves lower the cookies_**

**_ from their mouths, their faces frozen in fear. _**

**_ The elves duck out of the way as North launches himself_**

**_ across the floor on his rolling chair - CLOSE as his huge_**

**_ HAND gropes furiously among his WORK TOOLS, finally grabbing_**

**_ a miniature HAMMER. As North's humming along with his music,_**

**_ delicately CHISELING into the ice, we see a second arm sleeve_**

**_ tatoo, the word NICE clearly visible- _**

"Huh. One of my childhood heroes has a bunch of tattoos." Pippa said, staring at the screen. Her friends chuckled.

**_ His INTENSE BLUE EYE magnified in a JEWELER'S EYEPIECE - a_**

**_ delicate SCULPTING TOOL cuts fine details into the ice- _**

**_ His hands place the finished piece on a curving ICE TRACK: An_**

**_ ice LOCOMOTIVE. It belches ice vapor and chugs down the_**

**_ track, picking up speed- _**

"That's actually pretty cool." Jack remarked to Elsa and Em, who nodded.

** NORTH**

_ Yes!_

**_ North's hand grabs a cookie from a plate held up by the two_**

**_ Elves. _**

**_ One of the elves gives his cohort a look and points to the_**

**_ plate as it chews with a mouth full of food, to which it then_**

**_ unfurls its tongue and lets the half eaten morsels spill out_**

**_ onto the plate. _**

"Gross!" Jackson said, making a face. Emma giggled. Jack felt a pang of sadness in his heart, seeing his sister and himself sitting not even five feet from him.

** NORTH**

_ Ah, finally!_

**_ He takes a bite and leans toward the ice track. He chuckles_**

**_ as the train hits a loop, and launches off a ramp into midair_**

**_ \- then WINGS unfold - JET ENGINES sprout and ignite and the_**

**_ train lifts off the track- _**

**_ Suddenly, the DOOR is thrown open by one of North's concerned_**

**_ YETIS, sending the flying ice locomotive skidding across the_**

**_ floor in pieces. _**

"NOOOOO!" the Burgess kids groaned.

** YETI**

_ Arghbal..._

**NORTH**

_ Ach!_

**_ The yeti cries out covering his mouth in shame. North cries_**

**_ out, devastated. The yeti, equally emotional, lets out_**

**_ another whimper. North looks down at the broken toy and_**

**_ takes a moment to collect himself._**

"Poor yeti." Maxine said, pouting slightly. Jasper nodded, his eyes wide. Em rolled her eyes at her cousins.

"He's fine." she said.

**NORTH**

_ How many times have I told you to_

_ knock?_

Sandy created an image above his head of a clock, then of Jack breaking a door.

"You are right, Sandy. Probably as many times as Jack has tried to break in." Pitch chuckled.

** YETI**

_ Warga blarghgha!_

** NORTH**

_ What...? The Globe?_

**_ North leaps up - draws a HUGE SCIMITAR from its sheath and_**

**_ HEADS OUT-_**

**_ INT. NORTH'S GLOBE ROOM - CONTINUOUS_**

**_ A sea of tiny BELLS on the heads of panicking elves part as_**

**_ North's huge boots stomp through._**

**NORTH**

_ Shoo with your pointy heads. Why_

_ are you always under boot?_

"Hey! The elves are great!" Sophie said, giggling slightly. The other kids joined, except for Em, Emma, and the twins. Emma didn't join because she was still scared of the people, and Em and the twins didn't like the other kids yet, because of their close ties with the Ex-Guardians. Jamie, meanwhile, nudged Pippa.

"I wonder why those three kids with Jack aren't talking to us, and why Jack isn't talking to the Guardians." he whispered, and Pippa nodded.

"It is very strange." she said.

**_ He pushes his way past a couple of his YETI WORKERS -_**

**_ they're looking up in fear at -_**

**_ THE GLOBE OF BELIEF_**

**_ Covered with LIGHTS blanketing the continents. But North_**

**_ notices that all at once, HUNDREDS OF LIGHTS suddenly go out._**

**NORTH**

_ What is this?_

**_ Now MORE LIGHTS, in GREATER NUMBERS, as if something is_**

**_ snuffing them out by the thousands. North's concern grows._**

**NORTH**

**_ (TO YETI)_**

_Have you checked the axis? Is_

_ rotation balanced?_

"What the heck does that even mean?" Claude said, confused. The other boys nodded.

** YETI**

**_ (SHRUGS SHOULDERS)_**

_ Wardle bawddrel._

**_ Before the Yeti can finish, a WIND whips up from out of_**

**_ nowhere - North stares in outrage as a blanket of SWIRLING_**

**_ BLACK SAND, crawls over the lights, and shrouds the ENTIRE_**

**_ GLOBE in inky DARKNESS-_**

**_ The elves scurry in a panic, then all at once the BLACK SAND_**

**_ WHOOSHES UP off the Globe - rushes up through the ceiling as_**

**_ the remaining sand bursts into a puff of smoke and dissipates_**

**_ into the air -_**

"Whoops. I feel bad for the elves." Kristoff said, and Jack laughed.

"Poor guys were probably scated out of their tiny little hat-suit selves." he said. Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Hat-suit selves?" she asked. Jack shrugged.

"Well, what would you call them?" he asked, and Elsa rolled her eyes. Em giggled at her parents' banter.

**_ As the wind dies, the scattered pieces of debris settle to_**

**_ the ground, and the globes lights come back on, North whirls_**

**_ to see a HUGE SHADOW flash across the floors and curving_**

**_ walls of his fortress. It quickly disappears, leaving_**

**_ nothing but the distant ECHO of...LAUGHTER?_**

**_ North is frozen, looking up into the darkness, gravely:_**

"You, my friend, were very creepy back then." Jack said.

"I hand't had a very good cause to fight for." Pitch said, and he gave a smile to Em, which she happily returned, much to the shock of the Burgess kids.

**NORTH**

_ Can it be?_

**_ (then calls off)_**

_ Dingle!_

**_ A group of elves step forward gleefully pointing to_**

**_ themselves, as if they're all "Dingle". The excitement_**

**_ quickly turns to confusion._**

"I've made that mistake a few times, and I've regretted it." Anna said, recalling the time she had visited her sister.

"Now that was funny." Em said, grinning.

**NORTH**

_ Make preparations! We are going to_

_ have company._

**_ North reaches out for a large EMERGENCY LEVER, TWISTS and_**

**_ PRESSES IT-_**

**_ The Globe pulses with ENERGY, which lights up and ZOOMS UP_**

**_ the AXIS SHAFT toward the roof-_**

**_ EXT. NORTH POLE - CONTINUOUS_**

**_ From the tallest spire of North's fortress, NORTHERN LIGHT_**

**_ ENERGY radiates outward: for the first time in decades, the_**

**_ GUARDIANS' CALL GOES OUT!_**

"Oh great." Jack muttered. Now they were going to have to put up with the snobbishness of the Ex-Guardians. Em sat closer to her father, who put a tight arm around her and ELsa.

**_ CUT TO:_**

**_ INT. CHILD'S BEDROOM - NIGHT_**

**_ A little fairy, carrying a coin, flies above the head of a_**

**_ sleeping child. She quickly ducks under the pillow and comes_**

**_ out the other side with a tooth in hand._**

**_ EXT. TOOTH'S PALACE - DAY_**

**_ Hundreds of fairies fly toward a hollowed out mountain, this_**

**_ is Tooth's palace and it's a majestic site._**

**_ INT. TOOTH'S PALACE_**

**_ Dozens of tiny FAIRIES flit about. Teeth are filed away in_**

**_ tiny wooden drawers. Coins are handed out._**

"Wow." the Burgess kids said in awed tons, along with Emma and Jackson. Tooth smiled proudly.

"Oh please, it's not that impressive when you see it for yourself." Em said, crossing her arms. Tooth glared at her, and the princess of ice glared right back at her. The temperature in the room dropped considerably. Ice began to form on Em's fingertips, and Tooth slowly began to rise from her seat.

"You've seen Tooth Palace?" Sophie said, shivering slightly. Em scowled.

"Unfortunately." she said, and Jack placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. Em sighed, and the ice on her fingers disappeared, and the room grew warmer. She sat closer to her father, and Elsa held her hand tightly. Tooth sat down, fuming.

** TOOTH (O.S.)**

_ Chicago, Sector 6 - 37 molars, 22_

_ bicuspids, 18 central incisors._

_ Moscow, Sector 9 - 22 incisors, 18_

_ premolars: Uh oh, heavy rain_

_ advisory!_

**_ (BEAT)_**

_ Des Moines, we've got a cuspid at_

_ 23 Maple. Head out!_

**_ A hive of activity, and at the center a winged figure barks_**

**_ out orders like a harried air-traffic controller. This is_**

**_ TOOTH. A Mini Tooth Fairy flies up to Tooth as thousands of_**

**_ tiny MINI TOOTH FAIRIES continue their work behind them._**

"Gosh. How do your faries understand you, Tooth?" Monty asked, snickering. Jack looked up, and saw Tooth staring ahead, with pursed lips, and he let out a snort.

"Are you alright, Jack?" Cupcake asked, and he nodded, smirking at Tooth before turning back to the movie.

** TOOTH (O.S.)**

_ Wait!_

**_ And suddenly everything stops. Tooth whips around, and we_**

**_ finally see her beautiful FACE._**

**_ She's holding up a little tooth, and gazing at it with dreamy_**

**_ adoration. The surrounding fairies tweet with excitement._**

** TOOTH (CONT'D)**

_ It's her first tooth. Have you_

_ever seen a more adorable lateral_

_ incisor in all of your life?!_

**_ (GASPS)_**

_ Look how she flossed!_

**_ The fairies' tweets turn to concern, turning Tooth's_**

**_ attention to North's AURORA SIGNAL stretching across the sky._**

**_ She gasps, and flies off like a rocket toward the source of_**

**_ the signal, accompanied by a few of her ranking fairies._**

Emma was being held tightly by Jackson, and she hadn't let go of him since they got there. Jack had a sneaking suspicion of where they were when they were sent there, but he hoped it wasn't true. If they were sent back to their time, safe and sound, then that would mean that he would never become a Guardian, and he would never meet Elsa or Em, or any of his family. He would never have any believers.

** NORTH (V.O.)**

_ My fellow Guardians - It is our job_

_ to watch over the children of the_

_ world, and keep them safe - to_

_ bring wonder, hope and dreams._

_ And so, I've called us all here for_

_ one reason, and one reason only -_

_ the children are in danger._

At this point, it was Elsa this time, who let out a snort. Em snickered, and covered her mouth, smiling. Jack gaped at his wife, shocked by the sound, along with Anna, Sandy, and Pitch, while Kristoff and the twins were laughing on the floor. Elsa looked at her family innocently.

"What? I'm sorry if I can't help the irony of that statement." she said, shrugging. Jack and Em replayed the words in their mind, and Em fell off the couch, laughing. Jack leaned onto his staff, tears of mirth streaming from his eyes. Sandy was silently laughing, and Pitch was chuckling.

"You're right, Elsa. The irony of that statement is very amusing." he said, smiling. Elsa grinned back. The Burgess kids stared at them in confusion, while the ex-guardians glared at the family. Jackson looked between the two groups, and immediately noticed that, even though they were laughing, the teenage girl had flashes of fear in her eyes whenever she looked over at the other group. Something had obviously happened to make the girl fearful of those people. It stirred something in himself of when he was a child.

**_ Much of this we hear over the following..._**

**_ EXT./INT. CHILD'S BEDROOM_**

**_ We pull out from the face of a sleeping child to reveal a_**

**_ stream of sand swirling overhead. It's a dream and it's taken_**

**_ the shape of a child playing soccer._**

**_ We FOLLOW the Dreamsand stream out his window and up into the_**

**_ sky where we see DOZENS of strands of sand descending to_**

**_ earth. Keep following up, through majestic CLOUDS..._**

**_ ...to reveal a small, GLOWING GOLDEN CLOUD of Dreamsand_**

**_ shimmering among the clouds, trailing the golden threads._**

"SANDY!" The kids shouted in joy. Maxine, Jasper, and Em had recovered, along with Jack and Sandy. Em smiled at the sight of one of her two favorite uncles. Jamie looked suspiciously at Pitch. He still couldn't believe that Jack was acting so relaxed around the King of Nightmares. Something was definitely up over there.

**_ The strands are being controlled by a small portly figure,_**

**_ THE SANDMAN. Suddenly, North's emergency signal zips by. The_**

**_ Sandman turns to look and his eyes narrow, visibly concerned._**

**_ Sandy closes his eyes and in an instant the Dreamsand cloud_**

**_ suddenly SWIRLS around him, changing form into a small_**

**_ BIPLANE, with Sandy in the cockpit. He BARREL ROLLS the_**

**_ plane into a dizzying dive through the spectacular cloudscape_**

**_ and flies off into the distance._**

"That is AWESOME!" Claude said in awe. The others nodded. Sandy smiled.

** NORTH (V.O.)**

_An enemy we have kept at bay for_

_ centuries has finally decided to_

_ strike back. We alone can stop_

_ him._

**_ INT. EGG TUNNEL_**

**_ A few EASTER EGGS pop up out of the ground; their little legs_**

**_ carry them out of the way of a fast approaching object._**

**_ Speeding along through a subterranean tunnel, we can barely_**

**_ keep up with a DIMLY-LIT FIGURE as it races at blinding_**

**_ speed, leaping and zigzagging through a series of TUNNELS -_**

"Bunny!" Sophie said happily, clapping her hands. Jamie smiled with his sister. Elsa attempted to keep a frown off of her face, but failed. This confused the Burgess kids, especially when Jack made no sarcastic comment when Bunny appeared on the screen.

"Why aren't they talking to each other?" Pippa whispered to Jamie. He shrugged.

"I don't know. And it's especially weird that they're hanging out with Pitch." he said.

**_ EXT. A SNOWY EXPANSE IN THE NORTH POLE_**

**_ A hole opens in the snow, and a pair of rabbit ears pops out._**

**_ A huge rabbit climbs out and brushes off the snow, annoyed._**

**_ The six foot tall figure is BUNNYMUND._**

** BUNNYMUND**

_ Ah, it's freezing._

**_ He shivers with cold, then goes slogging through the snow._**

** BUNNYMUND (CONT'D)**

_ I can't feel my feet! I can't feel_

_ my feet!_

Jack smirked. As much as he didn't like any of them at the moment, he couldn't resist that particular jab at the Spring Spirit.

"Can't handle the cold, Kangaroo?" he asked. Bunny scowled at him, but something along the lines of a ghost of a smile crossed his face. Jamie grinned at his friends. That was the Jack they knew.

**_ In the distance is North's ornately decorated and dimly lit_**

**_ palace built into the side of a mountain of ice._**

**_ CUT TO:_**

**_ INT. GLOBE ROOM - NIGHT_**

**_ Sandy's biplane circles the massive chamber, leaving trails_**

**_ of Dreamsand._**

** NORTH (O.S.)**

_ Cookies? Eggnog, anyone?_

**_ BUNNYMUND (O.S.)_**

_Oh, this better be good, North._

** TOOTH (O.S.)**

_ ** (to her fairies)**_

_Montreal, sector six: ten_

_ premolars, eight incisors and_

_ twelve canines. Steer clear of the_

_ wild goose migration._

**_ NORTH_**

_ Sandy, thank you for coming._

**_ Sandy descends from the plane and floats to the ground. He_**

**_ joins North, Bunny and Tooth as they walk through the Globe_**

**_ Room. Sand glyphs appear above Sandy's head communicating_**

**_ that he is busy and has a lot of work to do._**

**NORTH**

**_ (TO SANDY)_**

_ I know, I know, but I obviously_

_ wouldn't have called you all here_

_ unless it was serious._

**_ North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy reach the center of the room._**

**_ Tooth does her best to shush her mini-fairies._**

** NORTH (CONT'D)**

_The Boogie Man was here - at the_

_ Pole._

"You really needed to change that name." Em said, smirking at her uncle. He sighed.

"I know that." Pitch said, rolling his eyes. Maxine and Jasper giggled.

**_ North points to the globe. The other Guardians turn to look._**

**TOOTH**

**_ (SHOCKED)_**

_ Pitch? Pitch Black? Here?!_

**NORTH**

_Yes! There was black sand covering_

_ the globe._

"Black sand? Oh no! Anything but black sand!" Em said in mock horror, making her cousins laugh. Jack grinned at his daughter, along with Kristoff and Anna. Elsa, Pitch, and Sandy shook their heads, smiling. Claude stared at the other group, and his friends joined him.

"Don't you know what that sand is?" Caleb asked in disbelief. Em stopped laughing for a moment, and looked at the teenagers.

"Ummmm, yes? It's my uncle's version of dream sand." she said, in a "duh" voice. Jamie glared at her.

"That's nightmare sand! The stuff that nightmares are made of!" he exclaimed. Em glared right back at him.

"No, it's not. My uncles are the guardians of dreams, and they work together. Uncle Sandy starts the dream, and he makes it seem good, then Uncle Pitch comes in, and he adds just a bit of nightmare sand to the dream, adding a bit of fear, and making the dream seem more real. Then, after a bit of struggling, Uncle Sandy comes back and the dream ends up as a happy ending. The only people who really get nightmares any more are mainly bullies, and other cruel people. Uncle Pitch isn't bad. He's actually helping the children of the world, unlike three ex- Guardians I know." Em said angrily, standing up. Jamie stood as well.

"Pitch is evil, and cruel, and he is against everything the Guardians believe in. He doesn't deserve to work alongside Sandy. I don't even know how the Guardians can allow him to work with them!" he said, and Em smirked.

"Why don't you ask them?" she said calmly, sitting back down. Jack let out a short laugh, realizing what his daughter had done. Jamie and his friends turned to Tooth, Nick, and Bunny.

"Why is Pitch working with you guys?" Sophie asked cautiously. The three looked at each other, hesitant.

"Do you want to tell them, or shall I?" Jack asked.

"How about we wait until this scene is over?" Elsa asked, putting a hand on Jack's arm, and sending him a look. He nodded.

**BUNNYMUND**

**_ (CONFUSED)_**

_ What, what...what do you mean black_

_ sand?_

** NORTH**

_ And then a shadow!_

**BUNNYMUND**

_Hold on, hold on, I thought you_

_ said you saw Pitch._

**NORTH**

_ Well, ah, not exactly..._

**BUNNYMUND**

_Not exactly? Can you believe this_

_ guy?_

**_ Bunny turns to Sandy, who shrugs while forming a Dreamsand_**

**_ question mark above his head._**

Sandy smirked at his counterpart, who shook his head.

"Oh please." Pitch said.

** BUNNYMUND**

_ Yeah, you said it, Sandy._

**_ Bunny goes back to painting one of his Easter eggs._**

** NORTH**

_ Look, he is up to something very_

_ bad. I feel it, in my belly._

**BUNNYMUND**

**_ (his eyes narrow)_**

_ Hang on, hang on, you mean to say,_

_ you summoned me here THREE DAYS_

_ BEFORE EASTER - because of your_

_ belly? Mate, if I did this to you_

_ three days before Christmas-_

**TOOTH**

**_ (to her fairies)_**

_ Argentina. Priority alert! A_

_ batch of bicuspids in Buenos Aires._

**NORTH**

_ Please. Bunny. Easter is not_

_ Christmas._

**BUNNYMUND**

_ Here we go..._

**_ North grabs Bunny's painted egg, casually juggling it in his_**

**_ hand as he walks off. Meanwhile Sandy, who is being served_**

**_ eggnog by a yeti, suddenly notices something high above._**

"Here we go." Pitch muttered to his group. He knew how hard it was for Sandy to be noticed by the Guardians, especially when he couldn't talk.

** BUNNYMUND (O.S.)**

**_ (LAUGHS)_**

_ North, I, I don't have time for_

_this. I've still got two million_

_ eggs to finish up._

**_ The moon rises into view, high up in the ceiling; its rays of_**

**_ light begin to shine brightly through as they cascade down_**

**_ the walls of the globe room._**

"Manny!" Em said happily. Jack smiled at the thought of Tsar Lunar.

** NORTH (O.S.)**

_ No matter how much you paint, is_

_ still egg!_

**_ Sandy points to the moon unsuccessfully to get the others'_**

**_ attention._**

**BUNNYMUND**

_ Look, mate, I'm dealing with_

_ perishables. Right. You've got_

_ all year to prepare._

**TOOTH**

**_ (to her fairies)_**

_ Pittsburg, boy eight, two molars._

_ Saltwater taffy._

**_ Sandy puts his fingers in his mouth to whistle, a silent_**

**_ musical note forming above his head._**

"You should get some sort of bell, Sandy." Anna said, laughing. Sandy smiled and got a look in his eye. Jack noticed this, and leaned over to Elsa.

"I think he found a bell." he whispered.

**NORTH**

**_ (TO BUNNY)_**

_ Why are rabbits always so nervous._

**BUNNYMUND**

_ And why are you always such a_

_ blowhard!_

** TOOTH (O.S.)**

**_ (to her fairies)_**

_Ontario, sector nine: five canines,_

_ two molars, and fourteen incisors._

_ Is that all in one house?_

**_ Sandy waves a sand flag above his head, pointing and jumping_**

**_ up and down as the moonlight continues to fill the room._**

**NORTH**

**_ (turning his attention)_**

_Tooth! Can't you see we're trying_

_ to argue._

**TOOTH**

_ Sorry, not all of us get to work_

_ one night a year. Am I right,_

_ Sandy?_

**_ Sandy tries to signal with a golden arrow, pointing toward_**

**_ the ceiling, but to no avail as the others continue their_**

**_ bickering. Sandy thinks Tooth has noticed for a split_**

**_ second, but then -_**

**TOOTH**

**_ (to her fairies)_**

_San Diego, sector two! Five_

_ incisors, a bicuspid and a really_

_ loose molar on stand-by._

"So close!" Kristoff moaned. Maxine laughed at her father's expression.

**BUNNYMUND**

**_ (MOCKING)_**

_Come on, mate, Pitch went out with_

_ the dark ages. We made sure of_

_ that - remember?_

Jack snickered.

"I don't know if you got rid of him, Cottontail." he said. Elsa smiled.

** NORTH (O.S.)**

_ I know it was him. We have serious_

_ situation!_

** BUNNYMUND (O.S.)**

_ Well, I've got a serious situation_

_ with some eggs._

** TOOTH (O.S.)**

_ Hey, I hate to interrupt the, "We_

_ work so hard once a year club" but_

_ could we concentrate on the matter-_

**_ Sandy can't take it anymore, grabs an elf by his hat, and_**

**_ vigorously shakes it's bell. The other Guardians are finally_**

**_ silenced and all turn to look at Sandy, who points up, a sand_**

**_ crescent moon forming above his head. The dizzy elf staggers_**

**_ away. Finally the others turn to see the shaft of moonlight_**

**_ as it concentrates on the circle between them._**

"YES!" Em and her cousins yelled. Emma giggled at the sight. She and her brother were slowly warming up to the group next to them, especially to the white-haired family. The father seemed familiar to her and Jackson, but they didn't know why.

**NORTH**

_Aah! Man in Moon! Sandy, why_

_ didn't you say something?_

**_ Sandy gives him a deadpan stare, Dreamsand smoke shoots out_**

**_ his ears._**

**NORTH**

**_ (to Man in Moon)_**

_ It's been a long time old friend!_

_ What is big news?_

**_ Everyone looks to the center of the intense spot of_**

**_ moonlight, the light ebbs away, leaving a dark spot -_**

**_ \- which resolves into the shadowed silhouette of PITCH. The_**

**_ Guardians look on, stunned._**

**BUNNYMUND**

_ It is Pitch._

**_ North pats his belly and gives Bunny a look._**

**NORTH**

**_ (back up to the moon)_**

_ Manny...what must we do?_

**_ In answer, the shadow of Pitch disappears and the circle of_**

**_ moonlight intensifies and SHRINKS, concentrating further_**

**_ illuminating an ORNATE SYMBOL on the floor, at the center of_**

**_ their circle. The symbol rises out of the ground revealing a_**

**_ large gem at the head of a pillar._**

"Here we go." Nick said sadly, shocking the kids of Burgess. Wasn't Jack being chosen a good thing?

**TOOTH**

_ Ah, guys, you know what this means?_

**_ The moons light suddenly refracts through the gem casting_**

**_ light all over the chamber._**

**NORTH**

**_ (AWED)_**

_ He's choosing a new Guardian._

Elsa smiled at her husband, knowing what this moment was. Sandy and Pitch smiled as well.

**BUNNYMUND**

_ What?! Why?_

**NORTH**

_Must be big deal! Manny thinks we_

_ need help!_

**BUNNYMUND**

**_ (ANNOYED)_**

_ Since when do we need help?!_

**TOOTH**

_ I wonder who it's gonna be?_

**_ A Dreamsand Four-Leaf clover forms above Sandy's head._**

** TOOTH (CONT'D)**

_ Maybe the Leprechaun?_

** BUNNYMUND**

_Please not the groundhog, please_

_ not the groundhog._

Jack frowned.

"Hey! The groundhog is a nice guy!" he said, and Em nodded.

**_ Then A BRIGHT FLASH, a rush of WIND - and a FIGURE resolves_**

**_ over the central pillar: slight, hooded, bearing a familiar_**

**_ hooked STAFF._**

**NORTH**

_ Jack Frost._

Em clapped her hands.

"YES!" she shouted, shooting snow into the air, happily. Her family laughed.

"Easy, Snowflake." Elsa said, and Em smiled, bringing the snow back into her hands.

**_ The Mini-Teeth all sigh and swoon as the Guardians stand_**

**_ there, stunned._**

**BUNNYMUND**

_ Ah, I take it back! The_

_ Groundhog's fine!_

**TOOTH**

**_ (caught admiring Jack)_**

_Well, ah, as long he helps to_

_ ah...to protect the children,_

_ right?_

**BUNNYMUND**

_Jack Frost!? He doesn't care about_

_ children! All he does is freeze_

_ water pipes and mess with my egg_

_ hunts. Right? He's an_

_ irresponsible, selfish..._

**NORTH**

_ Guardian._

Jack grinned happily. Em hugged her father tightly.

**_ This stops Bunnymund in his tracks._**

**BUNNYMUND**

_ Jack Frost is many things, but he_

_ is not a Guardian._

"You sure it's not you who isn't a Guardian, Kangaroo?" Jack asked, suddenly angry. He stood up, gripping his staff tightly. Elsa and Em stood with him, across from Nick, Bunny, and Tooth.

"Positive, Frost." Bunny said. Jack scowled. Em stepped forward in front of her father, an angry look in her eyes.

"Really? Because, as I recall, MY FATHER IS NOT THE ONE WHO KIDNAPPED A FOUR-YEAR OLD GIRL FROM HER PARENTS!" she screamed, tears beginning to fall from her eyes heavily. The people in front of her backed away, terrified. Sophie clutched her brother tightly, and Jamie wrapped his arms around her. Em raised her hands, and snow began to swirl around the room, getting thicker and thicker.

"YOU RUINED MY CHILDHOOD! YOU BROKE MY FATHER'S HEART! HE TRUSTED YOU! YOU LEFT HIM BROKEN, AND AFRAID!" she shouted, half-sobbing. Ice spread around the floor, and along the walls. Emma huddled in her brother's warm embrace. Elsa stood next to Jack, still, remembering her own freak-out when Anna had come to her palace.

"Jack! We need to stop her!" she shouted, and Jack nodded. He ran forward, and gently took hold of Em's raised hands, ignoring the snow issuing from them. He took his daughter into his arms, and held her tightly. The snow slowly disappeared as Em relaxed against her father's hold. She collapsed with heavy sobs, and Jack gently lifted her up, and carried her over to their couch. He sat down with her in his lap, and Elsa sat down next to them, stroking Em's hair as she cried. Kristoff glared across the room.

"Care to explain to your believers?" he asked, and the Burgess kids turned to their mentors.

**Please Review!**

**So sorry for the wait!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress **


	5. As Snow Melts

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone besides Emma**

**Neutral POV**

The Burgess kids looked over at who they thought were the Guardians intently.

"What does she mean?" Sophie asked hesitantly. Tooth glanced at North and Bunny, and took a deep breath.

"Well, ten years ago, ten months for you all, North called a meeting for the Guardians. We were all there, and Jack came last. He had black sand all over him, and so we thought that he had been with Pitch. After what happened at Easter, we never really fully trusted him." she said, and Jack winced slightly.

"Oh yeah, I never really apologized for that, did I?" he asked Pitch, who shook his head.

"Nope, but it doesn't matter anymore. I guess you should be thanking me." he said, smiling slowly. Jack smiled back, and looked down at his daughter, who was still crying slightly, and at his wife, who smiled back at him.

"So, we took away his guardianship, and sent him away. Later, we realized that what we had done was wrong, and we tried to apologize to Jack." North continued, and the three exchanged a look that didn't go unnoticed by the Guardian of Fun.

"Then, while we were talking, Pitch attacked! He blinded us all, and we barely escaped. When North had thrown down the snowball, Jack and Elsa's daughter had followed us, and she had returned to the Pole with us. We were trying to figure out a way to bring her back when Jack, Elsa, and Pitch attacked us all. We found out that Sandy had been working with Pitch all along, and they defeated us. Worst of all, Manny thought we were the bad ones, and he stripped us of our own titles, and made them the new Guardians. Jack had been working with Pitch all along, and we never knew." Bunny finished, and Jack gaped at him, along with Elsa and the others. Jackson narrowed his eyes at the three, highly suspicious, seeing as he, too, had seen the look shared before Bunny had started to speak. Emma quirked her head in confusion.

"Jack, why are they lying?" she asked, not bothering to whisper. Both groups stared at her, and she recoiled slightly from the attention. Jackson tightened his hold on his sister. Then, both groups looked at the teens from Burgess to see their reactions. Jamie looked devastated, along with his sister. The others looked slightly angry, and disappointed.

"How could you, Jack?" Pippa asked with tears in her eyes. Jack walked over to her.

"They're lying, Pippa! I'm telling you..." he didn't finish, because as he placed a hand on her shoulder, it went right through. Pippa stared through him, as if he wasn't there. Jack staggered back, falling onto the couch with tears in his own eyes.

"Oh no. Please, please no." he said.

"What's wrong, Jack?" Anna asked, concerned. He looked at her sadly.

"They don't believe in me anymore." he said. Elsa gasped softly, and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Jack." she whispered. Sophie looked at her curiously.

"Who's Jack?" she asked, and Em let out another sob. It was at this time that Emma jumped down from Jackson's lap, and walked over to the Frost family. She gently reached over, and took Jack's hand.

"I can still see you." she said, smiling. Jack smiled back at her.

"Thanks Emma. I knew there was something about you that I liked." he said, and Jackson smiled, walking over as well.

"You know, I think those three over there aren't telling the truth. The beginning sounded normal enough, but when the kangaroo started talking, I knew he was lying." he said, and Jack let out a short laugh. The two, immortal and mortal, shared a grin. For those who didn't know the connection between the two, and for those who could still see Jack, they all gasped at the sight. Jack saw his past self's eyes widen, and he felt like he was looking into a mirror of the past. The gaze broke, and the Overland siblings sat back down in their own seat, and Jack leaned back on the couch, and Em put her head in his lap, curling tightly into a ball. Elsa laid her head on his shoulder, and started down at their entwined fingers. She gasped suddenly.

"What's going on?" she shrieked, making everyone jump. Jack looked down, and gasped. His hand was slowly disappearing, as was his entire body.

"Papa?" Em asked, frightened. He stared at her, eyes full of pain.

"It is as I feared." the same voice as before echoed throughout the room, this time accompanied by a body. It was the figure of a woman, with long black hair, and dark brown eyes. Her skin was pale, and she wore a dress of light green, with white flowers scattered throughout her hair. Bunny gasped.

"Mother Nature." he said in awe. Pitch stared at the woman, his eyes full of longing, sorrow, and happiness.

"My lady, what brings you here?" Tooth asked, bowing her head. Mother Nature stared at the fairy with a cold gaze.

"I am the one who brought you here, Toothina. I wished for my spirits to become allies, and friends again, but because of what you have done, this may never happen." she said. Em stood up, and slowly walked over to the woman, and she knelt.

"Kind lady, can you please tell me what is happening to my papa?" she asked, her voice shaking. Mother Nature gently lifted her chin, and brown eyes met blue.

"Child, your father has lost his first, and strongest believers. His essence is waning. If something is not done soon, he may cease to exist." she said sadly. Em let out a sob, and Elsa clutched Jack, but he was fading away before their very eyes. Mother Nature looked upon the family with a saddened gaze.

"I can help slow the process. I can send Jack to Father Time, and he can help slow it down so that the effect will take longer to process." she said, and Em and Elsa looked up at Mother Nature hopefully, then to Jack.

"What do you think?" Elsa asked. He looked down at his fading hands, then back up at his wife and daughter.

**HAHAHAHA! Cliffie. Please Review!**

**Adios!**

**Enchantress**


	6. Broken

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone besides Emma**

**Neutral POV**

Jack looked back to his daughter and wife, then back to Mother Nature.

"If you can slow this, please do." he said, and Mother Nature nodded. Elsa held Em tightly as he faded, casting one last glance at his family. After he left, Mother Nature turned back to Elsa and Em.

"The process will be slowed. Until then, we should continue the movie." she said, and Elsa nodded. She led her daughter back to their couch, which felt large without Jack. Em put her head on Elsa's shoulder, and Elsa placed a protective arm around her daughter.

"He'll be fine." she whispered, and Em nodded. Before Mother Nature left, she looked over at the two dream guardians, and locked eyes with Pitch.

"Emily." was all he said. Em thought she saw tears in the woman's eyes before she disappeared, and the movie continued.

**_EXT. ST. PETERSBURG - NIGHT_**

**_ A hooded figure with a familiar looking staff rests atop a_**

**_ Post Office box on the opposite end of the street. The man_**

**_ touches the staff to the ground, sending a streak of frost_**

**_ across the street._**

"Oh no." Kristoff muttered, and Elsa smiled.

"I hope he doesn't get into any trouble." she said, and this made the others laugh.

'Elsa, this is Jack we're talking about." Pitch said, chuckling. Em giggled, and looked over to where the three ex- Guardians were sitting. Bunny looked up at the same time, and their eyes caught each other's. Em stared into the Pooka's eyes, and felt tears in her own, remembering the time she had met him. He had been so kind, and comforting. Em hardened her gaze, and looked away. Bunny sighed, and turned back to the movie.

**_ A RUSSIAN BOY approaches a water fountain, turns the handle_**

**_ and moves in for a sip. But as he does, the water freezes_**

**_ magically, and the boy's tongue is stuck to the frozen water._**

**_ His friends can't help but laugh. _**

**_ RUSSIAN BOY_**

**_ (tongue stuck to frozen_**

**_ ICE)_**

_ Aahhhhh...! _

**_ A mail man walks across the street and a PATCH OF ICE_**

**_ magically appears under his feet. He scrambles, and BOOM! -_**

**_ lands on his butt. Just behind the man, we see the TRAIL OF_**

**_ FROST climb up the side of a building. We stay on the frost_**

**_ as it moves up along a rain pipe, and through the windows we_**

**_ see... _**

**_ A boy try to feed his gold fish, but a layer of ice suddenly_**

**_ forms along the water surface and prevents the fish from_**

**_ reaching its food. We move along the side of the building... _**

**_ A writer in his study sits next to stacks of papers. The_**

**_ window suddenly swings open and a gust of wind sends the_**

**_ pages flying out the window. We move along the building,_**

**_ across clothes lines and power lines as they freeze. _**

**_ We continue to move up, and finally discover the culprit._**

**_ Jack Frost makes his way atop a cathedral spire and takes in_**

**_ the view; the full moon bathes the city in moonlight._**

"Only you, Jack." Elsa said fondly, smiling. Emma grinned as well, laughing slightly at her father's antics. Tears sparkled slightly in her blue eyes.

**JACK**

**_ (AMUSED)_**

_ Ah, now that, that was fun._

**_ (BEAT)_**

_ Hey wind..._

**_ Jack chuckles as he calls the wind. The trees begin to sway_**

**_ and leaves fly into the air. Jack grabs hold of the spire,_**

**_ smiling as the wind blows past._**

"Wind is awesome!" Em said, grinning. Jamie cocked his head at her.

"Who's Wind? And who's that guy on the screen?" he asked, and Em's smiled fell from her face. She looked away from the teen.

**JACK**

_ Take me home!_

**_ Jack lets go and the wind carries him into the air and_**

**_ through the clouds. Night turns to day as Jack flies from_**

**_ one horizon to the other._**

**JACK**

_ Woooooohoooooooooo!_

**_ EXT. BURGESS - DAY_**

**_ Jack falls through the clouds, smiling, toward the town of_**

**_ Burgess._**

**JACK**

_ SNOOOOOWWWW DAAAAYYYYYY!_

**_ Jack continues on down and zooms through the streets._**

**_ Pedestrians clench their jackets and reach for their hats as_**

**_ gusts of wind, snow, and streaks of frost are left in Jack's_**

**_ wake._**

**_ EXT. FROZEN POND_**

**_ Jack flies in, and with the wind behind him skates across an_**

**_ all too familiar pond. As the wind zips across the pond it_**

**_ knocks a BOOK out of the hands of a little boy walking alone,_**

**_ this is JAMIE._**

** JAMIE**

_ Whoa, whoa._

**_ Jamie goes to pick up the book and we get a glimpse of the_**

**_ cover - "THEY'RE OUT THERE! - MYSTERIES, MYTHICAL CREATURES_**

**_ AND THE UNEXPLAINED PHENOMENA." Jack flies into frame and_**

**_ lands beside Jamie._**

**JACK**

_Huh, that looks interesting. Good_

_ book?_

"Like he would be able to answer." Elsa said, crossing her arms.

**_ Suddenly twins CLAUDE and CALEB, come barreling past them,_**

**_ rough-housing and laughing as they slam each other into_**

**_ drifts (all the boys are 8)._**

** CLAUDE AND CALEB**

_Alright! Yeah! Waahoo! Snooow_

_ daaaay!_

**_ Jack calls after the boys..._**

**JACK**

_ You're welcome!_

**JAMIE**

**_ (goes running after them)_**

_Hey guys, wait up! Are you guys_

_ coming to the egg hunt Sunday?_

Bunny perked up, and grinned at the teenagers sitting on the floor. They smiled back. Em crossed her arms, and looked down. Elsa put her are around her daughter tightly. Em had told her and Jack about the months before Jack had found her, and her first friend.

**CALEB**

_ Yeah, free candy!_

**CLAUDE**

_ I hope we can find the eggs with_

_ all this snow!_

Em grinned. Only her father would do that on Easter.

**_ Caleb stuffs a handful of snow down his brother's Jacket_**

**_ EXT. JAMIE'S BACKYARD - DAY_**

**_ The kids arrive at the fence of Jamie's house. Jamie opens_**

**_ up a secret plank, and heads into his yard. Claude and Caleb_**

**_ are still messing with each other. Meanwhile, Jack walks_**

**_ unseen along the top of the fence._**

**CALEB**

**_ (WALLA)_**

_ Stop!_

**CLAUDE**

**_ (WALLA)_**

_ No, you stop!_

**JAMIE**

_Whoa, it says here that they found_

_ Big Foot hair samples and DNA, in_

_ Michigan. That's like, super_

_ close! _

**CLAUDE**

_ Here we go again._

**_ Jamie arrives at his front gate, sled in hand while SOPHIE_**

**_ (Jamie's 2-year-old sister in fairy wings) sits down on their_**

**_ Greyhound as it lies in the yard._**

"Awwwwwww." Tooth cooed, and Sophie blushed. Jamie let tout a short laugh.

"Hey! You look like Emma, Soph!" he said, an his friends nodded. Jackson held his sister closer to him.

"Don't compare my sister to yours." he said crossly. He still wouldn't forgive the kids who had done that to one of his newest friends. Em grinned at him, and Elsa sent him a small smile. Jamie crossed his arms.

**JAMIE**

_ You saw the video too Claude, he's_

_ out there!_

**CALEB**

_ That's what you said about aliens._

"There is nothing wrong with belief." North said, chuckling slightly. Claude and Caleb smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah. Sorry about that, Jamie." they said, and Jamie laughed at his friends.

"It's fine, guys. I got you to believe eventually." he said, and they nodded.

**CLAUDE**

_ And the Easter Bunny._

**_ JAMIE_**

**_ (grabs his sled)_**

_ Wow, the Easter Bunny is real!_

Bunny sent a grin in the direction of the Bennet siblings, who gladly returned it. Em looked away, tears in her eyes. Elsa glared at the spirit of Spring.

**_ JACK_**

_Oh he's real alright. Real_

_ annoying, real grumpy, and really_

_ full of himself._

The room went silent. A loud laugh came from the the Frost's couch. Em was holding her side, and was nearly falling off the couch, because she was laughing so hard. Elsa attempted to stop her, but failed miserably, because she was trying to conceal her own smile.

"Dad described him perfectly!" Em said, smiling. However, inside, the daughter of Ice was crying. Her father could be dead, and the one friend she had made when she had gotten her powers had tried to destroy her family.

**_ Jack hops off the fence and walks amongst the kids, peering_**

**_ over their shoulders as they play in the yard._**

**CLAUDE**

**_ (LAUGHING)_**

_ Come on, you guys believe anything._

** SOPHIE**

**_ (GIGGLES)_**

_ EASTER BUNNY! HOP-HOP-HOP!_

**_ (FALLS OVER)_**

_ Ow!_

**_ Sophie begins to cry._**

**JAMIE**

_ Mom! Sophie fell again!_

"Jamie! Show some concern for your sister!" Pippa said, frowning. Jamie rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah. Sorry about that, Soph." he told his sister, who laughed.

"It's okay, Jamie. I know you didn't mean it." she said. Jackson glared across the room.

"How can you be so mean to your sister?" he asked Jamie, who looked across the room.

"Why do you care?" he asked, and Jackson tightened his hold on Emma.

"I would do anything for my little sister. Even die for her. Would you do the same?" he asked, and Jamie looked away. Em smiled at her father's human self, and she blew a kiss to Emma, who giggled.

**_ JAMIE'S MOM comes outside. Caleb, alongside his brother,_**

**_ stands at the front gate and calls out to Jamie._**

** JAMIE'S MOM**

_ You okay, Soph?_

**CLAUDE**

_ Are we sledding or what?_

** JAMIE'S MOM**

_ Jamie, hat? We don't want Jack_

_ Frost nipping at your nose._

"Ugh. I hate that saying." Emma said, scrunching her face up. Em giggled.

"Me too, Emma." she replied, smiling at the younger girl.

**_ Jamie's mom plunks the hat on his head, tweaks his nose._**

**JAMIE**

_ Who's Jack Frost?_

** JAMIE'S MOM**

_No one, honey. It's just an_

_ expression._

** JACK**

**_ (smile drops - offended)_**

_ Hey._

"Oh no. Jack isn't going to like that."Elsa said, and Em nodded sadly.

"I hate it when people say that Papa doesn't exist." she said.

**_Jack jumps down from the fence as the boys head off._**

**JACK**

**_ (MIFFED)_**

_ Who's Jack Frost?_

**_ Jack reaches down and grabs a hand full of snow from off the_**

**_ ground. With his palm open, Jack uses his magic to form the_**

**_ perfect snowball._**

**_ He then puckers his lips, and blows onto it with his icy_**

**_ breath. The snowball turns a light shade of blue. There's_**

**_ something going on here._**

"Yes! Those are the best!" Maxine cheered. Jasper nodded, and Em laughed.

"This'll be good." she said.

**_ EXT. SNOWY HILL_**

**_ WHOOSH! - the snowball goes flying through the air and -_**

**_ BOOF! - the snowball hits Jamie smack in the back of the_**

**_ head. Jamie looks up, peeved, and turns._**

**_ Then we watch as his face changes...a mischievous sparkle_**

**_ comes into his eyes. A big smile. Make no mistake,_**

**_ something magical has just happened._**

"GO Papa!" Em shouted at the top of her lungs, startling many of the people in the room. Elsa laughed at her daughter's joyful expression.

"What kind of snowballs are those?" Jackson asked, awed. Em grinned.

"The best kind! They show a child the innocence and fun in the world." she said, and Emma's mouth opened in surprise.

"Can we see them?" she asked, and Em nodded.

"Maybe after this scene." she said, and Emma giggled in anticipation.

**JAMIE**

**_ (LAUGHING)_**

_ Okay, who threw that?_

**_ Jack flies in and lands amongst the group of kids._**

**JACK**

_ Well, wasn't bigfoot kiddo._

**_ Jamie scans the horizon for the culprit. His eyes land on a_**

**_ couple kids making snow barricades._**

**_ MONTY (oddball with big glasses) with his back turned_**

**_ suddenly gets a snowball to the back of the head, knocking_**

**_ him face first into the ground._**

**MONTY**

_ Ow!_

**_ PIPPA (brainy, pigtails, pink hat) steps forward and - BOOF!_**

**_ A magical snowball from Jack hits her, knocking her back._**

**_ Pippa's face changes - a mischievous sparkle._**

"Wait for it..." Anna said, holding up a finger.

** PIPPA**

_ Jamie Bennett! No fair!_

**JAMIE**

**_ (LAUGHS)_**

_ You struck first!_

**CLAUDE**

_ Oh!_

**_ Suddenly we see Caleb struck in the side of the head with one_**

**_ of Jack's snowballs; Claude can't help but laugh._**

**JACK**

_ Free for all!_

**_ And just like that we find ourselves in a take-no-prisoners_**

**_ snowball fight, the kids pummeling each other mercilessly._**

"YESSSS!" Em yelled again, happily. Elsa laughed.

"You are very excited for this scene, aren't you?" she asked her daughter, who nodded enthusiastically.

"Duh! This is what Papa does best!" Em said.

**JACK**

_ Alright, who needs ammo?_

**_ Jack supplies the kids with more snowballs. The kids are_**

**_ loving this._**

**JACK**

**_ (WALLA)_**

_ Look at that._

**_ The mayhem continues as Jamie, using his sled as a shield, is_**

**_ knocked backward into a snowman, crushing it underneath him._**

**_ A snowball flies overhead and hits CUPCAKE, a tough third_**

**_ grader as wide as she is tall, in the back of the head._**

**_ Dread sets in amongst the other kids, Cupcake squints -_**

**_ gunslinger eyes._**

"Uh oh." Jasper whispered to his sister.

"Definitely uh oh." Maxine replied.

**CUPCAKE**

_ Grrrrrrrrrrrr..._

**PIPPA**

_ Crud, I hit Cupcake._

**MONTY**

_ She hit Cupcake._

**CLAUDE**

_ You hit Cupcake?_

"It was you!" Jamie said, pointing to Pippa, who held her hands up in defense.

"I have no recollection of throwing that snowball." she said.

"We just saw that you did!" Claude and Caleb said in unison. Sophie laughed at her brother and friends.

**_ Jamie is flat on his back, terrified. He looks up to see_**

**_ Cupcake standing over him. Then, BOOF! Jack hits Cupcake_**

**_ with a magical snowball. The kids gasp in horror._**

**CLAUDE**

_ Oh!_

**CALEB**

_ Did you throw that?_

**MONTY**

_ No._

**PIPPA**

_ Wasn't me._

**_ A moment, and then Cupcake starts laughing as Jack's magic_**

**_ takes hold._**

**_ Cupcake chases the kids down the hill, holding the head of_**

**_ her snowman in her hands. Jack, all the while, runs along_**

**_ side taking pleasure in the excitement._**

"Good job, Jack." Elsa whispered, and Em smiled at her mother.

"He gave a lonely girl friends. He really is the perfect Guardian, isn't he Mama?" Em asked, and Elsa kissed her daughter's head.

"Absolutely, my little snowflake." she said.

**JAMIE**

**_ (WALLA)_**

_ Hey, come on. Stop!_

**CLAUDE**

**_ (WALLA)_**

_ You can't catch me._

**JACK**

_ Ooh, little slippery!_

**_ Jack jumps ahead, blasting a sheet of ice behind him. The_**

**_ kids fall to the ground, except for Jamie, who lands on his_**

**_ sled, and slides head first down the sheet of ice into town._**

**JAMIE**

_ Whooaaooah!_

**KIDS**

**_ (WALLA)_**

_ Whoaaa. Jamie, watch out! Stop!_

**JAMIE**

**_ (WALLA)_**

_ Aha, whoa!_

**KIDS**

**_ (WALLA)_**

_Jamie! Turn, turn! That's the_

_ street! What are you doing? Stop!_

_ There's traffic!_

"I love sledding with Uncle Jack!" Jasper said.

"It's the best!" his sister agreed. Em sighed.

"That's because he's kind of the Winter Spirit, guys." she said, and her cousins stuck their tongues out at her.

**_ Jamie suddenly shoots out between the trees and careens past_**

**_ a set of parked cars._**

**_ Jack's path of ice covers the street. As Jamie turns, his_**

**_ speed only escalates, sending him directly into traffic._**

**_ Jamie barely misses a moving truck, spinning it out of_**

**_ control, sending furniture out the back, and causing a four_**

**_ car pile up._**

**JAMIE**

_ Whoa!_

**JACK**

_ Whoa, don't worry kid, I gotcha._

**_ Jamie looks back, then quickly ahead as terror comes into his_**

**_ eyes. Jack can't help but smile._**

**JACK**

_ Hold on. It's gonna be alright._

**JAMIE**

_ Ahhhh. No, no, no, no..._

"This was the best!" Jamie exclaimed, remembering when he had the freak sledding incident. There was something that was missing from that experience. He couldn't place it, but it felt like there was someone important who wasn't there.

**JACK**

_ Keep up with me kid! Take a left._

**_ Jamie rockets through a pedestrian intersection, narrowly_**

**_ missing those in the crosswalk._**

** DOG WALKER (O.S.)**

_ Hey, slow down!_

**JAMIE**

_ Whoa, no, no, no, no..._

**_Jack flies over to the far side of the street, sending the_**

**_ streak of ice and Jamie up onto the sidewalk._**

**JACK**

_ Yeah!_

** PEDESTRIAN #1 (O.S.)**

_ Is that Jamie Bennett?_

"No! It's Jack Frost!" Monty said, and his friends laughed. Em scowled, and felt tears in her eyes, the happiness in her disappearing.

**JAMIE**

_ Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa..._

** PEDESTRIAN #2 (O.S.)**

_ Hey! Watch it!_

**JACK**

_ There you go!_

**JAMIE**

_ No! No!_

** PEDESTRIAN #3 (O.S.)**

_ Look at that dude!_

**_ Jamie flies off the sidewalk and back into the middle of the_**

**_ street, almost knocking over a postman. As Jack flies by_**

**_ Jamie's side he sees the look of excitement come into Jamie's_**

**_ face. Jack smiles, knowing he's responsible._**

**_ Jack sees an oncoming snowplow and quickly jumps ahead,_**

**_ carried by the wind, to divert the ice trail._**

"Oh my gosh, Jack." Elsa said, shaking her head good-naturedly.

**JACK**

_ Whoa._

**_ Jamie's sled suddenly turns, narrowly missing the oncoming_**

**_ truck and barrels toward Jack's newly formed ice ramp..._**

**JAMIE**

_ AAAAHHHHHHHH!_

**_ Jamie closes his eyes as the ramp launches Jamie over the_**

**_ street, high into the air, and toward the statue of Thaddeus_**

**_ Burgess, colonial settler - 1680. Jamie's friends stand in_**

**_ awe, mouths wide open, as he sails through the air._**

**_ Jamie opens his eyes and the look of fear suddenly turns to_**

**_ joy. Jack looks on smiling._**

**_ Jamie lands safely in a large mound of snow. Jack jumps onto_**

**_ the Statue of Thaddeus Burgess._**

** PIPPA (O.S.)**

_ Oh my gosh!_

**JACK**

_ Yeah!_

**_ Jamie's friends all come running to Jamie's aide, scared._**

**_ But Jamie gets up._**

**KIDS**

**_ (WALLA)_**

_Wow, that looks serious! Jamie!_

_ Jamie, are you alright? Is he_

_ okay?_

**JAMIE**

_Whoaaa! Did you guys see that? It_

_ was amazing! I slid - I did a jump_

_ and I slid under a car -ERF!_

"Whoops." Em snickered. Jamie looked over at her, not knowing whether he should be offended or not.

"I have a quick question. You keep talking about your father, and there really isn't anyone here who could be him. Who is your dad?" Pippa asked, and Em took a deep breath.

"My papa is Jack Frost." she said simply, and the Burgess kids were silent for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"You're really funny." Sophie said, giggling madly. Em glared at them icily.

"You don't believe me?" she asked coolly. Cupcake looked at her, tears of mirth in her eyes.

"Of course not! Jack Frost doesn't even exist." she said, and this time, when they said it, Em felt a pang in her heart. Elsa gasped.

"He's not doing good, is he?" Em asked her mother, ignoring the laughing teens. Elsa shook her head, and wrapped her arms around Em, holding her tightly. Jackson noticed their pain, and sent a harsh glare down at the teens who were still laughing.

"You know that you can be quiet now, right?" he asked, and Jamie looked at him.

"Why? Their story is really funny." he said, grinning. Emma crossed her arms.

"Not really!" she said angrily.

"What? Are you saying that you believe them?" Sophie asked. Emma nodded.

"Of course. I highly doubt that this family would lie about their father and husband." she said proudly. Jackson gaped at his sister.

"Dang, Emmy. When did you age twenty years?" he asked, and Emma laughed and leaned back into her brother's embrace. Em sent a grateful look at the siblings.

**_ A sofa from the moving van suddenly knocks Jamie down..._**

**JACK**

_ Whoops._

**KIDS**

**_ (CRINGING)_**

_ Ooooh!_

**_ There's a moment of silence as the kids wait to see if Jamie_**

**_ is okay. Then, Jamie rises up from behind the sofa grinning,_**

**_ a new gap in his smile. He holds up a tooth._**

**JAMIE**

_ Cool! A Tooth!_

**KIDS**

**_ (WALLA)_**

_ Dude, that means cash! Tooth Fairy_

_ cash! I love the Tooth Fairy!_

"Ewww! Who flies around collecting bloody teeth?" Jasper asked his mother, who laughed quietly into her hand. Elsa smiled at her nephew.

"Apparently she does, Jaz." she replied. Tooth huffed in indignation.

**JACK**

**_ (his fun cut short)_**

_ Oh, no..._

** KIDS**

**_ (WALLA)_**

_That's totally awesome. You lucky_

_ bug! Lucky!_

**JACK**

_ No!_

**JAMIE**

_ I gotta put this under my pillow!_

**KIDS**

**_ (WALLA)_**

_ I wish I lost my tooth._

**JACK**

_ Ah, wait a minute! Come on, hold_

_ on, hold on! What about all that_

_ fun we just had? That wasn't the_

_ Tooth Fairy, that was me!_

"Oh no." Em said, slightly knowing what was going to happen. Elsa tightened her hold on her daughter.

**KIDS**

**_ (WALLA)_**

_ I lost two teeth in one day once -_

_ remember that?! What are you gonna_

_ spend your money on? What are you_

_ gonna buy? How much do you think_

_ she's going to leave?_

**_ As Jack looks down from the statue his frustration grows._**

**_ Storm clouds overhead rumble and darken. Flurries of snow_**

**_ begin to intensify._**

"Dramatic much?" Kristoff said, attempting to lighten the mood. It worked a bit, earning a chuckle from Elsa. Em, however, remained silent.

**KIDS**

**_ (WALLA)_**

_Let's go...I'm cooold! My ears are_

_ freezing. I can't feel my toes._

_ Ah, it's hot cocoa time._

**_ Jack jumps down from the statue, trying to engage the kids._**

**_ But it's too late, the kids take off. Jack blocks Jamie's_**

**_ way as the boy comes running at him._**

Em hid her face in Elsa's side, tears beginning to fill her eyes. Elsa stroked her hair softly.

**JACK**

_ What's a guy gotta do to get a_

_ little attention around here!_

**_ WHOOOSH! Jamie runs through Jack, as if he were a ghost._**

**_ Jack is left momentarily shaken, then..._**

**CUPCAKE**

**_ (walla; mocking her_**

**_ FRIENDS)_**

_ "Oh, I'm cold, I'm cold, I'm co-_

_ old."_

** KIDS (O.S.)**

**_ (WALLA)_**

_Somebody take a picture. Hey,_

_ stop! That was really awesome._

**_ They're gone. Jack is alone again. His temper subsides._**

**_ He whips up a little wind and disappears._**

Em's shoulders shook with sobs as the scene ended. Elsa gently rocked her daughter back and forth, whispering soothing words to her. Anna stood up, and placed a hand on her niece's shoulder, and one arm around her sister. Kristoff and the twins sat on the ground in front of the remainders of the Frost family. Sandy and Pitch stood on the end of each side of the couch.

"What's wrong with her?" Sophie whispered to her brother. She was overheard by Elsa, who looked over to the siblings.

"Her father may be dying because of a few people he used to be close to." she said softly.

"How can someone who doesn't exist die?" Pippa asked, and Em whirled her head around to meet the eyes of the teens on the ground.

"He exists, and he's dying because of you jerks!" she yelled, and ran out of the room, sobbing. Jackson stood up, to some people's surprise, and went after her, followed by Emma and Elsa.

"See what you have done? You have broken a child, and you have broken a family apart." Pitch said, turning to the Ex- Guardians, who had the decency to look sheepish.

**So sorry for the wait! I hope you all had a fun Thanksgiving, and you had fun with your families.**

**See you later,**

**Enchantress**


	7. Em Alone

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone besides Emma**

**Em Pov**

Em ran into a small courtyard, and collapsed on the ground, sobbing. She felt more broken inside then she ever had before in her life.

"I miss you, Papa." she whispered. wiping away her tears as she looked around. The courtyard she had come to was covered in white snow, and the trees were hanging with beautiful icec droplets. A frozen waterfall was at one side, while there were weeping willows all around her. She smiled at the beauty, knowing that this was something her father would have loved.

"Em!?" she heard her mother's frantic cry. Elsa ran into the room, followed by Jackson and Emma. She spotted Em sitting on the ground in the snow, and quickly went to her, enveloping her in a tight hug.

"Oh baby." she whispered. Em melted into her mother's embrace.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked, and Jackson nodded, looking at her with concern.

"I'm okay. Just a bit worked up about the others in there. They used to be my father's strongest believers." Em said, smiling slightly. Emma took her hand, and held it, smiling back, while Jackson put a comforting hand on her arm.

Main Room POV

The Burgess teens looked around, confused, after Em ran out of the room sobbing. They were especially confused at what Pitch had said.

"You guys didn't do anything bad to Em, did you?" Jamie asked, and Tooth smiled brightly at him.

"Of course not!" she said. Anna was seething on the other side of the room, but before she did anything rash, a bright white light lit up the room. When it faded, Mother Nature was standing in the room.

"Where's Elsa?" she asked, and at that moment, the family entered the room. Em looked at the older woman fearfully.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I'm here to bring Elsa with me." Mother Nature said, and Elsa placed an arm around Em's shoulders.

"I'm not leaving Em." she said fiercely.

"I'm sorry, but I can only bring you." Mother Nature replied. Jackson stepped forward, and stood next to Em.

"I'll keep her safe, Elsa. You go to Jack." he said gently. Elsa looked at him gratefully, and kissed Em's cheek, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"I'll be back with Papa soon, snowflake." she said, slowly letting her go, and disappeared along with Mother Nature. Em sighed, and sat down. Jackson sat on one side of her, with a protective arm around her shoulders. Emma sat on her other side.

"Should we continue the movie?" Pitch asked, and the screen glowed with light.

**_INT. JAMIE'S BEDROOM - NIGHT_**

**_Jamie plays with a TOY ROBOT as DRAWINGS AND CHARTS of_**

**_mystery creatures hang on the wall behind him: UFO's, aliens,_**

**_Bigfoot, you name it. There's even a drawing of Jamie flying_**

**_in midair on his sled._**

**JAMIE (O.S.)**

_...I did this jump and it was_

_amazing and I slide under a car and_

_it was awesome! Then I was flying_

_down this hill and I was like_

_whoosh, whoosh, whoosh through all_

_these cars, and then the sled hit_

_this, this thing, and I was like_

_way up in the air._

The Burgess teens snickered at their friend's younger self, while Jamie blushed. Sophie grinned at her brother.

"You looked so funny." she said, and this made the others laugh harder.

**_He mimes flying in the air with his robot, then CRASHING to_**

**_the bed as Sophie and their dog sit listening-_**

**JAMIE**

_\- and then BAM! The sofa hit me,_

_and, and see?_

**_ (opens mouth, tries to say_**

**_`my tooth came out!)_**

_Ah hoo hay ow!_

**_We reveal JAMIE'S MOM in the room. Sophie LAUGHS and tries_**

**_to stick a finger in the gap in his gums._**

"Sophie! That's so unhygienic!" Tooth said, looking disgusted. Em, despite her grave situation, laughed. Jackson grinned at her, and Emma gigged.

**JAMIE'S MOM**

_Alright you, tooth under your_

_pillow?_

**_Jamie sets the TOY ROBOT on his nightstand, then grabs a_**

**_stuffed rabbit next to his pillow to reveal a CAMERA AND_**

**_FLASHLIGHT._**

**JAMIE**

_Yeah. I'm ready._

**JAMIE'S MOM**

_Now don't stay up trying to see_

_her, Jamie, or she won't come._

**JAMIE**

_But I can do it this time! You_

_wanna help me, Soph? We can hide_

_and see the Tooth Fairy!_

"Sandy would've sent some Dreamsand to send you to sleep, Jamie." Bunny said, and Jamie blushed even more.

"Can we please finish this scene?" he asked sheepishly, and Em grinned wickedly.

"But this scene is so much fun!" she said, and Jamie glared at her, while she shrugged.

**SOPHIE**

**_ (CRAZED)_**

_Hide, hide, hide, hide!_

**_Jamie's Mom picks Sophie up off the bed and lifts her over_**

**_her shoulder. Their dog gets up and begins licking Jamie's_**

**_face._**

**JAMIE'S MOM**

_Uh uh, straight to bed now, mister._

**JAMIE**

_Mom..._

**_...We see Jack Frost, outside, hanging upsidedown watching_**

**_them through the window. A pang. The glass frosts over._**

**_EXT. ROOF OF JAMIE'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS_**

**_Jack flips onto the roof, a little pensive. He makes his way_**

**_toward the roof's peak and looks up at the MOON, in full_**

**_view. It lights up the night sky._**

"Papa's rant." Em whispered. Pitch and Sandy looked at her sympathetically. Kristoff and Anna glanced at their niece with concern.

**JACK**

_If there's something I'm doing_

_wrong, can you, can you just tell_

_me what it is?_

**_ (NO RESPONSE)_**

_Because I've tried everything, a_

_no one ever sees me._

"I can see him." Emma piped up, and Em smiled at the younger girl, putting her arm around her.

"And because of you, Emma, my papa may live." she said. The Burgess kids looked at each other with confusion. Who was dying? Who was Em's father?

**_ (NO RESPONSE)_**

_You put me here, the least you can_

_do is tell me, tell me why._

**_A beat. The Moon shines silently down. Jack turns away in_**

**_frustration. Jack leaps off the roof, onto a telephone pole, and begins_**

**_walking across some telephone wires. A stream of Dreamsand_**

**_suddenly zips by behind him, then another, which swoops_**

**_around in front of him. Jack turns and looks up, a smile now_**

**_on his lips._**

"My favorite part of bedtime. Papa would take me out flying around Mama's palace, and we would look at the Dreamsand, and when I fell asleep, Papa would bring me back to my room. It was the best." Em said, smiling slightly. Sandy grinned proudly.

**JACK**

_Right on time, Sandman._

**_The Dreamsand descends from the sky, and drifts into windows_**

**_around the town. Jack runs along the telephone wire until he_**

**_can reach out and intercept one of the passing streams. An_**

**_adjacent stream takes the shape of a dolphin which turns_**

**_toward Jack, before continuing on its way to a waiting child._**

**_Then, we follow one of the streams into a window..._**

**_INT. CUPCAKE'S BEDROOM - BURGESS _**

**_Dreamsand floats into a window, where CUPCAKE is in bed,_**

**_hugging a stuffed unicorn in her sleep. The Dreamsand swirls_**

**_over her head, and morphs into a little girl riding a_**

**_unicorn. The girl smiles at the lovely dream as it flies_**

**_around the room._**

Cupcake grinned, loving her dreams.

**_Then the room darkens as a wispy, shadowy figure with a_**

**_familiar laugh crawls out from under the bed, and rises up._**

**_It's Pitch. He notices Cupcake's dream._**

**PITCH**

_Ohhhh, I thought I heard the_

_clippity-clop of a unicorn. What_

_an adorable dream!_

Em laughed.

"I never thought you would say clippity-clop." she told her uncle. Pitch smirked.

"Neither did I." he responded. Sandy laughed silently at his counterpart, along with Kristoff, Anna, and their twins.

**_His face softens, seemingly moved..._**

**PITCH**

**_ (leans down to Cupcake)_**

_And look. At. Her. Precious_

_child. So sweet, so full of hope_

_and wonder. Why, there's only one_

_thing missing...a touch of fear._

**_Pitch reaches into Cupcake's dream, and touches a bony finger_**

**_to the unicorn. It turns ashen and black, and disintegrates._**

**_Cupcake flinches in her sleep. Pitch snickers, delighted._**

Pippa placed an arm around her friend, who was shaking slightly. Jamie glared at the so-called Nightmare King, at least, in his eyes.

"How can you do that with joy to children?" he asked, and Em returned the teen's glare with an icy one of her own, even if it was not directed at her.

"I have not hurt a child in ten years, Jamie Bennet. Why would I find joy in that? It was my job, much like your so-called guardians over there." Pitch said, and Jamie looked over to the Guardians in his eyes, confusion obvious.

**PITCH**

_Hahaha! That never gets old!_

**_Pitch swirls the Dreamsand around and it all turns into black_**

**_corrupted Nightmare sand._**

**PITCH**

_Feel your fear. Come on. Come on,_

_that's right._

**_The black sand morphs into a horrific, shadowy bucking horse -_**

**_a NIGHTMARE._**

"THey've looked better." Kristoff said, and Pitch nodded.

"They were some of my first." he said.

**PITCH**

_Yesss. What a pretty little_

_Nightmare._

**_Gleefully, he grabs the Nightmare's mane -_**

**PITCH**

_Now, I want you to go tell the_

_others the wait is over._

**_\- and sends it out the window, where it joins a posse of_**

**_other Nightmares coursing through the streets. They take off_**

**_and fly into the night sky._**

**_EXT. BURGESS - NIGHT_**

**_Pitch steps out into the street from an adjacent alley,_**

**_avoiding the rays of moonlight. He looks up to the sky and_**

**_stares at the MOON._**

**PITCH**

_Don't look at me like that, old_

_friend. You must have known this_

_day would come. My Nightmares are_

_finally ready. Are your Guardians?_

"Yes!""No." Jamie and Em met eyes after speaking at the same time. While Jamie attempted to look innocent and unfazed, Em didn't try to hide anything. Her glare was the coldest, and many felt the temperature drop. When Jamie looked away, Em grinned in triumph.

_"That's what I thought."_ she thought, and the movie went into the next scene, and the temperature went back to normal.

**Please review! **

**Sorry for the wait.**

**Now, I won't be updating for a while, because Christmas is coming. I hope you all have fun!**

**Feliz Navidad, Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!**

**God Bless us, everyone!**

**Enchantress**


	8. Regret?

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone besides Emma**

**Neutral POV**

Em leaned back proudly in her seat as the movie resumed, smirking at the human boy across from her.

**_EXT. BURGESS - NIGHT_**

**_Jack walks along a telephone wire as the Dreamsand disappears_**

**_from the sky. Suddenly a shadowy figure and an unfamiliar_**

**_noise zips by behind him._**

**JACK**

_Whoa!_

**_In the background, residents get ready for the night._**

**RESIDENTS (O.S.)**

**_(WALLA)_**

_Did you leave the windows open_

_again? The garage door is wide_

_open._

**_Jack leaps over a house to an adjacent tree to investigate_**

**_and again, something zooms behind him. Jack jumps down from_**

**_the tree and onto a truck in a nearby alley._**

**_EXT. STREETS OF BURGESS - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS_**

**_Suddenly: WHOOSH! The SHADOW flashes by, knocking over a_**

**_trash can._**

**_Jack jumps down from the truck and backs up out of the_**

**_alleyway into a clearing..._**

**BUNNYMUND (O.S.)**

_Hello, mate._

**_Jack turns around, ready to strike. He squints, as into the_**

**_light steps..._**

**BUNNYMUND**

_Been a long time. Blizzard of 68, I_

_believe? Easter Sunday, wasn't it?_

Em glared at Bunny.

"Can't you let that go? It was an accident!" she said, annoyed.

**_Jack is completely bewildered -_**

**JACK**

_Bunny? You're not still mad about_

_that...are yah?_

**BUNNYMUND**

_Yes._

**_Bunny whips out his boomerang and casually looks at it as he_**

**_holds it in his hands._**

**BUNNYMUND (CONT'D)**

_But this is about something else._

**_(BEAT)_**

_Fellas..._

**_Before Jack realizes what's happening a HUGE HAND reaches_**

**_into frame and lifts him off his feet._**

**JACK**

_Hey!_

**YETI**

_Durbha wahla._

**_Jack has been snatched up by two huge YETIS._**

**JACK**

_Put me down! What the..._

**_Jack is shoved head first into a sack. A yeti whips out a_**

**_snow globe, and smashes it on the ground._**

"Hate snowglobes." Sophie said, shuddering. She remembered when she was four, and falling into one to go to the Warren.

**YETI**

_Durtal bardla burdlew._

**_A MAGIC PORTAL opens in front of them. The yetis make way_**

**_for Bunny to leap in, but he demurs -_**

**YETI**

_Dwbard urghwetee._

**BUNNYMUND**

_Me?_

**_(LAUGHS)_**

_Not on your nelly. See you back at_

_the pole._

**_He STAMPS HIS FOOT twice on the ground which SWIRLS OPEN - a_**

**_RABBIT HOLE magically appears. Bunny leaps into it and_**

**_disappears along with the rabbit hole. In its place, from_**

**_out of the ground grows a small green plant._**

Kristoff snorted. "Manly." Bunny scowled as Em giggled.

**YETIS**

_Bwardla arghl._

**_The yetis throw Jack through the magic portal._**

**JACK**

_Ahhhhhhhhh!_

**_The yetis then charge in after and disappear into the portal._**

**_CUT TO:_**

**_INT. NORTH'S LIBRARY - DAY_**

**TOOTH (O.S.)**

**_(to a fairy)_**

_Tangiers! Incivie du haut, 421 rue_

_de Barat! Allez!_

**_The sack flies out of the portal and lands on the floor. In_**

**_the darkness, Jack hears -_**

**NORTH (O.S.)**

_He's here._

**_Jack struggles out of the sack to see two elves staring at_**

**_him._**

**TOOTH**

**_(to another fairy)_**

_Walla Walla, Washington. We've got_

_a trampoline mishap at 1340 Ginger_

_Lane._

**NORTH**

_Quiet._

**_He then looks up to see North and Sandman looking down at_**

**_him. The Tooth Fairy is surrounded by a dozen hovering tiny_**

**_fairies who come and go as she blurts out orders._**

**T0OTH (CONT'D)**

_Canine, lateral and central_

_incisor. Ouch!_

**_North clears his throat. They all turn to a bewildered Jack._**

**NORTH**

_Hey, there he is! Jack Frost!_

**_As North holds out his arms to welcome Jack, a Dreamsand_**

**_snowflake appears above Sandy's head._**

**JACK**

_Wow, you gotta be kidding me._

**_Two Yetis suddenly grab Jack by the shoulders and lift him up_**

**_onto his feet._**

**JACK**

_Hey, hey. Whoa, put me down._

**NORTH**

_I hope the yetis treated you well?_

**JACK**

_Oh, yeah. I love being shoved in a_

_sack and tossed through a magic_

_portal._

**NORTH**

_Oh, good! That was my idea! _

Jamie snickered, along with his friends.

"I think he was being sarcastic, North." Claude said, grinning. North smiled, attempting to look sheepish. Em huffed and rolled her eyes.

_You k__now Bunny, obviously._

**JACK**

_Obviously._

**_Bunny stands off to the side, grumbling with his arms_**

**_crossed. Jack suddenly notices the MINI TOOTH FAIRIES_**

**_hovering near him, staring and twittering._**

**NORTH**

_And the Tooth Fairy?_

**_Before Jack can answer, she's gliding toward him._**

**TOOTH**

_Hello, Jack. I've heard a lot_

_about you. And your teeth._

**JACK**

_My, my what?_

**TOOTH**

**_(moves in way too close)_**

_Open up! Are they really as white_

_as they say? Yes!_

**_(GASP)_**

**_(MORE)_**

**TOOTH (CONT'D)**

_Oh, they really do sparkle like_

_freshly fallen snow._

"Have you ever heard of personal space?" Anna asked the fairy, annoyed. Tooth opened and closed her mouth like a fish, attempting to make a good response, but coming up with nothing.

**_Several swooning Mini Teeth flutter around a confused Jack,_**

**_batting their lashes and screaming like crazed Beatles fans._**

**_Tooth collects herself, and..._**

**TOOTH**

_Girls, pull yourselves together..._

_Let's not disgrace the uniform._

**NORTH**

_And Sandman._

**_(sees Sandy is snoozing)_**

_Sandy! Sandy! Wake up!_

**_Sandy bolts up awake and steps up to Jack, smiling._**

**JACK**

_Hey! Ho! Anyone wanna tell me why_

_I'm here?_

**_The WISP OF DREAMSAND above Sandy's head morphs into a_**

**_BARRAGE OF IMAGES._**

"I doubt that's helping, Sandy." Pitch said, chuckling. Sandy huffed and crossed his arms, but gave a small, amused smile.

**JACK**

_That's not really helping. But_

_thanks, little man._

**_(TO OTHERS)_**

_I musta done something really bad_

_to get you four together._

**_Jack walks away from the group, frosting an elf with a tray_**

**_of cookies as it marches past, then turns around._**

**JACK**

_Am I on the naughty list?_

Em snorted loudly.

"Oh please. He _is_ the Naughty List." she said, rolling her eyes. Emma giggled.

"I don't know. I think Jackson may have him beat." she said, and the two girls laughed at Jackson's expression.

**NORTH**

**_(CHUCKLES)_**

_On naughty list? You hold record!_

_But no matter. We overlook. Now_

_we are wiping clean the slate._

**JACK**

_How come?_

**BUNNYMUND**

**_(more to North)_**

_Ah, good question._

**NORTH**

_How come? I tell you how come!_

_Because now...you are Guardian!_

**_Off Jack's confusion, yetis light CEREMONIAL TORCHES with a_**

**_WHOOSH. Elves leap from columns, unfurling homemade,_**

**_celebratory BANNERS as they descend. Jack brushes off a few_**

**_baby teeth who try to present him with a necklace made of_**

**_paper snowflakes._**

**JACK**

_What are you doing! Get, get that_

_offa me!_

**_Jack's voice is drowned out by the sounds of horns and drums._**

**NORTH**

_This is the best part!_

**_AN ELF MARCHING BAND strikes up, marching into the room. Two_**

**_yetis move Jack on to a designated spot on the floor._**

**_Jack looks down to find an elf pointing at his bare feet._**

**_The elf then directs his attention to two approaching elves,_**

**_carrying a pair of ceremonial boots. Jack's confusion_**

**_escalates._**

**JACK**

_Huh?_

**_A Yeti hands North an old large book. North blows off the_**

**_dust, opens it, and begins clearing his throat. Jack_**

**_clenches his jaw as he scans the room: _**

"Run." Kristoff said simply. Sophie looked at him, confused.

"Why?" she asked, and Maxine smiled.

"Uncle Jack's getting annoyed." she said.

**_The Mini Teeth _****_continue to fawn, Sandy's smiling, Bunny's apathetic, and_**

**_North looks on with pride._**

**_Jack suddenly SLAMS his staff down, sending a blast of FROST_**

**_and WIND across the room. The torches go out and everything_**

**_stops._**

**JACK**

_What makes you think I want to be a_

_Guardian?_

**_North bursts out in laughter holding the book in his hands_**

**_then stops and looks to Jack, stone faced._**

**NORTH**

_Of course you do!_

**_(to the elves)_**

_Music!_

**_The elves blare the trumpets again. Celebration!_**

**JACK**

_No music!_

**_The music peters out again. An elf throws his trumpet to the_**

**_ground and storms off. North, displeased, glowers._**

**JACK**

_Look, this is all very flattering,_

_but ah...you don't want me. You're_

_all hard work and deadlines, and_

_I'm snowballs and fun times. I'm_

_not a Guardian._

**BUNNYMUND**

_Yeah, that's exactly what I said!_

Em rolled her eyes at the Easter Bunny.

"Of course you were the one who said that." she said angrily.

**TOOTH**

_Jack...I don't think you understand_

_what it is we do._

**_Tooth swoops in and turns Jack's attention to the massive_**

**_globe behind him._**

**TOOTH**

_Each of those lights is a child._

"That's not that many." Jasper said, and, to his surprise, the Burgess teens nodded in agreement.

**_Jack looks up at the Globe, taking in the enormity of this._**

**_North suddenly moves to Jack's side._**

**NORTH**

_A child who believes. _

"That makes more sense." Pippa said, and Maxine cocked her head.

"That's still not that many." she said.

_And good or __bad, naughty or nice, we protect_

_them._

**_(BEAT)_**

_Tooth...fingers out of mouth._

**_We cut back to discover that Tooth is examining Jack's teeth._**

**TOOTH**

**_(REMOVES FINGERS)_**

_Oh, sorry. They're beautiful._

**_Jack moves away from the Globe and back toward the center of_**

**_the room._**

**NORTH**

_Okay, no more wishy-washy! Pitch_

_is out there doing who knows what!_

**JACK**

**_(SCOFFS)_**

_You mean the Boogeyman?_

**NORTH**

_Yes! When Pitch threatens us, he_

_threatens them as well._

**_North points to the lights on the globe._**

**JACK**

_All the more reason to pick someone_

_more qualified!_

"There's no one more qualified than Jack!" Pitch said, and Em nodded proudly.

"He would do anything for any child in the world, no matter whether they could see him or not." Em said, and threw a pointed look to the teens near her and her family. They, however, looked confused.

**NORTH**

_Pick? You think we pick? No, you_

_were chosen like we were all_

_chosen. By Man in Moon._

**_Jack turns and looks to the group._**

**JACK**

**_(stares, dumbstruck)_**

_What?_

**TOOTH**

_Last night, Jack. He chose you._

**BUNNYMUND**

_Maybe._

**JACK**

_The Man in the Moon, he talks to_

_you?_

**_Jack looks up to the skylight, taking in the awesome sight of_**

**_the moon as it shines down on Earth._**

**NORTH**

_You see, you can not say no. It is_

_destiny._

**_Jack is still confused by the news. What does it mean?_**

**JACK**

_But why, why wouldn't he tell me_

_that himself?_

**_(EXASPERATED EXHALE)_**

_After 300 years this is his answer?_

_To spend eternity like you guys_

_cooped up in some, some hideout_

_thinking of, of new ways to bribe_

_kids? No no, that's not for me._

_No offense._

**_Jack turns to leave, the Guardians are stunned._**

**BUNNYMUND**

_How is that not offensive?_

_"It's true." _Sandy signed above his head with sand. Tooth looked annoyed.

"What's that supposed to mean, Sandy?" she asked, and Pitch rolled his eyes, half amused, half exasperated.

"It means that the three of you bribe the children into believing in you, while Sandy doesn't have to do anything but bring them good dreams." he said.

_**Except for Bunny, who is relieved by this turn and looks to**_

**_the others._**

**BUNNYMUND**

_You know what I think? I think we_

_just dodged a bullet. I mean,_

_what's this clown know about_

_bringing joy to children anyway?_

Em was slowly getting angrier, her eyes turning ice-cold. She glared at Bunny, who looked slightly sheepish.

**_Jack turns back. A little pissed._**

**JACK**

_Uhh, you ever hear of a snow day?_

_I know it's no hard-boiled egg, but_

_kids like what I do._

**BUNNYMUND**

_But none of 'em believe in you._

**_(leans in to him)_**

_Do they? You see, you're_

_invisible, mate. It's like you_

_don't even exist._

Em took a deep breath, and tears slowly began to fill her eyes.

**TOOTH**

_Bunny! Enough!_

**_Silence. Jack tries not to look stung by this._**

**JACK**

_No, the kangaroo's right._

**BUNNYMUND**

**_(GLARES)_**

_The, the what - what'd you call_

_me? I am not a kangaroo, mate._

**JACK**

_Oh. And this whole time I thought_

_you were. If you're not a_

_kangaroo, what are you?_

**BUNNYMUND**

_I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny._

_People believe in me._

Em let a few of the tears in her eyes fall as she glared daggers at the spirit of Spring.

**_Sandy nudges North, who acknowledges the tension in the air._**

**NORTH**

**_(TO JACK)_**

_Jack. Walk with me._

Sandy glared at the ex-Guardians, and, while North and Tooth were remaining stoic in their expressions, Bunny was staring at Em, who was attempting not to cry. He was remembering when he had met the girl, when she was four, and how terrified and innocent she was. Then, it struck him. He had sworn to protect every child, and Emma was a child. He had never gone to make sure that she was safe, or that she needed help. He had broken his oath as a Guardian, and he had betrayed a little girl who had had no friends. He had broken a child. Bunny had a flashback to the Easter that Jack had become a Guardian. He and the others had broken him as well, and Bunny had a thought. Maybe Manny was right to take their Guardianship away. They had all broken their oaths, no matter who wanted to admit it.

Ohhhhhh! Bunny's regretting it! What's gonna happen?

**Please Review!**

**The more reviews I get, the more chapters I put up!**

**Until next time, Guardians!**

**Enchantress**


	9. Worries

**Hi peoples!**  
**Oh my gosh, I am so sorry about the wait. I've just been working on other fanfictions, and I been obsessing over Big Hero Six, and I've been kind of stuck with this story.**

**Anyway, you all are amazing. I love you guys.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!  
**

**Disclaimer: I only own Em. Nothing else. :(**

**Neutral POV**

Em curled up on the couch, her knees pulled into her chest, and her chin resting on top of them, and her arms wrapped tightly around her legs. Jackson looked at her worriedly. Emma touched the older girl's leg gently. Em gave them both a small smile as the next scene unfolded, the three completely oblivious to the green eyes watching them from the other side of the room.

**_INT. TOY FACTORY - NORTH POLE - DAY_**

**_Jack and North ride an elevator, bearing the resemblance of a_**

**_Christmas ornament, down to the factory floor._**

**JACK**

_It's nothing personal, North. What_

_you all do, it's just, it's not my_

_thing._

**NORTH**

_Man in Moon says it is your thing._

_We will see!_

Em smiled.

"Of course it's his thing." she remarked in a quiet voice. This shocked many people and spirits in the room, because the young girl was normally full of life and was loud. Anna looked at Kristoff worriedly.

"Em, sweetie, are you alright?" she asked her niece.

"I'm fine, Auntie. Don't worry." Em replied in the same quiet voice. Maxine and Jasper got up from their parents' sides and sat at the foot of their cousin, cuddling into her legs. Em pat both of their heads gently. Pitch looked at her, and could sense her fear. He turned to Sandy.

"She's scared for Jack and Elsa. Her and her parents share a connection, and she feels him fading faster. If those children don't believe in him soon, I'm afraid our Emma may be without a father." Pitch said in a low voice to his counterpart. Sandy suddenly smiled, an idea shaping in his head.

**_North storms through factory floor, Jack trying to keep up._**

**_An amazing place._**

**JACK**

_Slow down, wouldja? I've been_

_trying to bust in here for years, I_

_want a good look._

**NORTH**

**_(peeved - still rushing)_**

_What do you mean, "bust in?"_

**_JACK_**

_Oh, don't worry, I never got past_

_the yetis._

**_Jack looks over his shoulder; an angry yeti pounds his fist_**

**_into his palm._**

**YETI**

_Rwwarrrrrr._

**JACK**

_Oh, hey Phil._

Maxine grinned.

"PHIL!" she screamed, clapping her hands. The Burgess teens looked at the little girl with raised eyebrows.

"How do you know Phil?" Pippa asked. Maxine raised her chin.

"Because my uncle lives at the North Pole." she said simply, and the teens' heads turned to North, who shook his head.

"I am not that girl's uncle." he said. Em snorted.

"And you sure as hell aren't my father." she hissed. This made the teens' even more confused.

**NORTH**

_Keep up, Jack! Keep up!_

**_North charges ahead._**

**_North's factory is bustling with activity: Yeti's are_**

**_building toys, moving packages, while Elves are test piloting_**

**_the various flying toys._**

**_As Jack walks behind North, surveying the factory, a duck toy_**

**_suddenly flies over Jack's head. Jack ducks just in time and_**

**_continues after North._**

**JACK**

_Whoa!_

**_(BEAT)_**

_I always thought the elves made the_

_toys._

Anna smiled.

"That would be a death wish. Although, Jack does allow them to help sometimes. That would be like letting Olaf help create the bonfires for Midsummer's Night." she said, giggling slightly. Kristoff laughed. Olaf frowned.

"But I love heat!" he protested.

"But you'll melt if you get close to fire." Cupcake said, and Em glared at her.

"No he won't. My mother made sure of that when she created him." she snapped.

**NORTH**

**_(WHISPERS)_**

_We just let them believe that._

**_Jack looks over to see a group of elves eating Christmas_**

**_ornaments and another electrocuting himself with Christmas_**

**_lights. North smiles and calls to them._**

**NORTH**

_Very nice! Keep up good work!_

**_North continues through the factory floor. He passes a yeti_**

**_putting the finishing touches on a blue toy robot._**

**NORTH**

**_(TO YETI)_**

_I don't like it. Paint it red._

**_The yeti reacts in dismay as we reveal hundreds of finished_**

**_blue robots_**_._

**NORTH**

_Step it up, everybody._

**_As North and Jack move to the opposite end of the chamber, we_**

**_finally glimpse the orchestrated chaos of the entire_**

**_workshop, in all its magic and splendor._**

**_INT. NORTH'S OFFICE - A MOMENT LATER_**

**_Jack follows North into his office. There are shelves filled_**

**_with toys. Sketches and prototypes everywhere. _**

**_North dusts his hands and turns to Jack. His sleeves are_**

**_rolled. Jack notices that on one of North's forearms is_**

**_tattooed the word NAUGHTY, and on the other, NICE. North_**

**_grabs a plate from a nearby elf._**

**NORTH**

_Fruit cake?_

**JACK**

_Ah, no, thanks._

**_North hurls it - crash! A pause as North looks at Jack._**

**NORTH**

_Now we get down to tacks of brass!_

**JACK**

**_(TO HIMSELF)_**

_Tacks of brass?_

**_As North cracks his knuckles, Jack stands silent. The wind_**

**_suddenly slams North's office door behind them. Jack looks_**

**_to the door, it locks itself, and he turns back. North moves_**

**_in close to Jack, backing him up against the door._**

"Idiot. Don't corner him. He'll get defensive." Kristoff said, rolling his eyes. Pitch winced.

"I learned that the hard way." he said, remembering his fights with Jack. Sandy laughed silently at the other Dream Guardian.

**NORTH**

_Who are you, Jack Frost? What is_

_your center?_

**_North pokes Jack in the chest._**

**JACK**

_My center?_

Em curled herself tighter into a ball, shut her eyes.

"Fun." she whispered in a tiny voice, trying to stop her tears.

**NORTH**

_If Man in Moon chose you to be a_

_Guardian, you must have something_

_very special inside._

**_North stands up straight and begins to stroke his beard as he_**

**_gives Jack a curious look._**

**NORTH**

_Hmmmm?_

**_North is standing in front of a shelf of Russian nesting_**

**_dolls. One is carved to look like North himself._**

**NORTH_ (CONT'D)_**

_Here. This is how you see me, no?_

_Very big, intimidating. But if you_

_get to know me a little-_

**_(hands the doll to Jack)_**

_Well, go on._

**_Jack gives North a curious look, then sets down his staff._**

**_He twists the doll in half, and inside is another carved_**

**_North doll, this one is a more typical Santa Claus - red_**

**_cheeked and cheery._**

The Burgess teens laughed at each doll that was being unveiled.

**JACK**

_You are downright jolly._

**NORTH**

_Ah, but not just jolly..._

**_The dolls get progressively smaller as he twists them open,_**

**_all versions of North, but all slightly different._**

**NORTH_ (CONT'D)_**

_I am also mysterious._

**_(twist - smaller doll)_**

_And fearless._

**_(twist - smaller doll)_**

_And caring. And at my center..._

**_Twist. As North approaches, Jack looks down and drops the_**

**_final Russian doll into the palm of North's hand. It's the_**

**_size of a jelly bean._**

**_JACK_**

_There's a tiny wooden baby?_

Jasper giggled.

"That's just like Uncle Jack." he said, smiling, and hugging Em's leg tighter.

**NORTH**

_Look closer. What do you see?_

**_Jack holds it up to examine it._**

**JACK**

_You have big eyes?_

**NORTH**

_Yes! Big eyes. Very big. Because_

_they are full! Of wonder! That is_

_my center. It is what I was born_

_with. Eyes that have always seen_

_the wonder in everything!_

**_North raises his hands, and the toys on the shelves suddenly_**

**_spring to life. Jack-in-the-boxes pop, toy trains speed_**

**_around the room, soldiers march about, toy planes fly_**

**_overhead. An elf gets carried aloft by a balloon._**

**_A flying toy plane glides by and we follow it as it makes its_**

**_way around the room. A Christmas tree is ablaze with bright_**

**_lights. Two double doors suddenly open as the flying car_**

**_enters the factory floor._**

Em opened her eyes, and watched the screen, slightly in awe. She had seen that part of the North Pole before, when North was still there, and it had grown more amazing when her father had taken over the Pole, but it was still incredible.

**NORTH**

_Eyes that see lights in the trees,_

_and magic in the air!_

**_As it crosses the frame, dozens of other toys are now flying_**

**_around the massive chamber. It's a truly magical moment._**

**_North now stands outside his office, with Jack at his side._**

**NORTH**

_This wonder is what I put into the_

_world, and what I protect in_

_children._

**_(MORE)_**

**NORTH_ (CONT'D)_**

_It is what makes me a Guardian. It_

_is my center. What is yours?_

**JACK**

**_(BEAT)_**

_I don't know._

**_Jack looks down into his open palm, the wooden baby stares_**

**_back at him. North closes Jack's hand. They exchange a look._**

**_Then, something suddenly jets past a window outside. Almost_**

**_simultaneously, Bunny and Sandman come running down the_**

**_hallway toward North and Jack._**

**_BUNNYMUND_**

_We have a problem, mate! Trouble_

_at the Tooth Palace._

Em reached around her neck, and pulled out a necklace her parents had given to her on her first birthday with her family. It had three charms. One was a picture of Jack, and on the back, it read "Fun". The next was of Elsa, and it read "Freedom". The middle one was of Em, and on the back, there was the word "Innocence". She clutched it tight as she felt another pang in her chest. Jackson noticed her behavior, and pulled her close to his side protectively. Em leaned on his shoulder as the next scene unfolded, huddling into the embrace of her father's human form.

**Please Review!**

**Again, I love you all. Thank's for putting up with me.**

**OH MY GOSH FROZEN 2 IS CONFIRMED! Elsa better not have a love interest. JELSA FOREVER!**

**Well, I'll see you all on the flipside.**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	10. Feels

**Hi peoples!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Em.**

**Em POV**

Em clutched her necklace as the next scene appeared.

**_INT. LAUNCHING SHED - A MOMENT LATER_**

**_North shoves open a set of double doors, followed closely by_**

**_Bunny, Sandy, and Jack. Several Yeti's rush by as they_**

**_prepare the hangar for launch._**

**NORTH (O.S.)**

**_(TO YETIS)_**

_Boys, ship shape. As soon as_

_impossible._

**JACK**

_North, North! I told you, I'm not_

_going with you guys! There is no_

_way I'm climbing into some rickety _

_old..._

**_Suddenly: the SOUND of POUNDING HOOVES. BEASTLY SNORTING._**

**_SANTA'S INCREDIBLE SLEIGH comes into view. It's a huge,_**

**_shiny, tricked out, jaw-dropping hot-rod of a sled._**

**JACK**

_...sleigh._

The Burgess teens grinned at the sight of Santa's sleigh. Em rolled her eyes.

"It's not that impressive. My dad can fly without the help of reindeer." she said quietly. Jackson smiled at her.

"Now that's what I call impressive." he replied, just as quietly. Em smiled slightly at him.

**_Jack is understandably gob-smacked, so much so that he almost_**

**_gets knocked over by one of the reindeer._**

**JACK**

_Whoa!_

**NORTH**

**_(TO REINDEER)_**

_Hey! Moi deti, moi deti. Quiet,_

_quiet._

**_The sleigh comes to a standstill as the Guardians prepare to_**

**_climb inside. Several Yetis are still running around making_**

**_last minute preparations._**

**JACK**

_Okay, one ride, but that's it._

**_Jack jumps aboard. North smiles knowingly, and climbs_**

**_inside. Sandy hops up into the back seat._**

**NORTH**

_Everyone loves the sleigh._

**_North grabs the reigns, wrapping them around his arms. He_**

**_turns to see Bunnymund standing there, frozen and unnerved._**

"Awwww! Look Maxie! Look Jaz! Da big, bad Easter Bunny is afraid of a wittle sweigh!" Em said, faking sympathy. Sophie glared at the girl who dare insult her favorite "Guardian". Bunny didn't look at Em, instead keeping his eyes on the screen. Maxine and Jasper giggled. Em looked at Sophie, smirking, "Problem, honey?" Jamie joined his sister in glaring at the other girl.

"Yes. You have no right to criticize Bunny." Sophie said. Bunny, for the first time, looked away from the screen, and looked at his believer.

"Actually, she does, Soph." he said, and Em's eyes widened, as she turned to stare, along with every other person in the room, at the Pooka.

"And why is that?" Jamie asked, returning his cold gaze on Em.

"Because she's right about everything." Bunny replied. Tears sprung into Em's eyes as she pulled her knees to her chest, and wrapped her arms around them. Jackson put his arm tightly around her, and Em buried her face in his chest, her shoulders shaking. Emma put her hand on the older girl's knee comfortingly. Maxine and Jasper huddled as close as they could to their cousin. The room fell into a deafening silence, broken only by the muffled sobs of Em, as the scene went on.

**NORTH (CONT'D)**

_Bunny, what are you waiting for?_

**BUNNYMUND**

_I think my tunnels might be faster,_

_mate. And um, and safer._

**NORTH**

_Ah, get in._

**_(hoists Bunnymund up)_**

_Buckle up!_

**_Bunny desperately looks around his seat._**

**BUNNYMUND**

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, where are the_

_bloody seatbelts?!_

**NORTH**

**_(LAUGHS)_**

_That was just expression!_

Anna frowned.

"That's really not safe. Someone could fall out." she remarked. Kristoff nodded in agreement.

**_North turns to one of the Yetis ._**

**NORTH**

_Are we ready?_

**_The Yeti throws his hands up in a fit shaking his head no._**

**NORTH**

_Good! Let's go! Clear!_

**_(cracks the reigns)_**

_Hyah!_

**_The sleigh is off. Elves and yetis scatter out of its path._**

**_Sandy, Bunny, and Jack fly back into their seats. Bunny_**

**_clutches the edge of his, terrified. Jack can't help but_**

**_laugh._**

_"He's in his element."_ Sandy signed. Pitch nodded.

"Yes he is, Sandy." Pitch replied.

**NORTH**

_Out of the way!_

**_The sleigh heads down a luge-like track. North and Jack are_**

**_enjoying the ride._**

**NORTH**

_Hyah!_

**BUNNYMUND**

_Ohhhhhh no!_

**_North cracks the reigns, the sleigh plummets, an almost_**

**_vertical drop. Sandy grins calmly. Jack loves this._**

**_Bunnymund - not so much._**

**BUNNYMUND**

**_(WALLA)_**

_Slow down, slow down!_

**_North pulls a lever, kicking the sleigh into overdrive. He_**

**_looks back as the sleigh enters a corkscrew._**

**NORTH**

_I hope you like the loopty loops!_

**BUNNYMUND**

**_(NAUSEOUS)_**

_I hope you like carrots._

**NORTH**

_Here we go!_

**_WIDE SHOT as the sleigh reaches the bottom of the ramp, and_**

**_shoots upwards, launching them into bright blue sky._**

**JACK**

_WOOO-HOOOOOO!_

**_EXT. SLEIGH - FLYING THROUGH THE SKY - CONTINUOUS_**

**_North, reins in hand, leans into the wind as the reindeer_**

**_climb higher._**

"Cool!" "Amazing" "Awesome!" The Burgess teens all cheered, breaking out of their silence. Em sniffed.

"Papa's just as important." she whispered, not lifting her head. Jackson rubbed her shoulder.

**NORTH**

_Klasno!_

**_Jack, in his element, leaps up onto the rear of the sleigh to_**

**_watch the North Pole fade into the distance._**

**JACK**

**_(LAUGHS)_**

_Whoa!_

**_Bunnymund peaks off the side of the sleigh, then leans back,_**

**_and holds on for dear life._**

**JACK**

_Hey, Bunny-_

**_Bunny turns to see Jack standing on the back edge of the_**

**_sleigh._**

**JACK**

_Check out this view-_

_EEEYAAAAGGHGHH!_

Em's head shot up from Jackson's chest.

"Papa!" she whispered, shocked, her eyes red.

**_Jack is SWEPT OFF the sleigh and disappears! Bunny gasps in_**

**_horror and looks over the side...only to see Jack lounging on_**

**_the sleigh's skid._**

Em let out a small sob of relief, and huddled back next to her father's human form.

**JACK**

_Awww...you do care._

**BUNNYMUND**

_Ah, rack off you bloody show pony!_

**_Bunny glowers as Jack makes his way back into the sleigh._**

**NORTH**

_Hold on everyone, I know a_

_shortcut._

**BUNNYMUND**

_Oh strewth, I knew we should have_

_taken the tunnels._

Em turned her head, and gave the spirit of Spring a small smile, not like the teasing ones before, but a genuine one. Bunny returned it.

**_North holds a snow globe up to his face._**

**NORTH**

_I say, Tooth Palace._

**_An image of the Tooth Palace appears inside the snowglobe._**

Em shuddered.

"I hate snowglobes." she said in a shaky voice, not yet completely recovered.

**_North throws the globe into the air and a giant vortex opens._**

**NORTH**

_Hyah!_

**_EXT. SKY - SLEIGH JETTING THROUGH THE SKY_**

**_A surreal light surrounds the sleigh as it hits HYPERDRIVE_**

**_and gets sucked through the snow-globe portal with a WHOOSH._**

**_EXT. SKY - NEAR TOOTH'S PALACE_**

**_The sleigh suddenly comes out of HYPERDRIVE at the outskirts_**

**_of the Tooth Palace. Streaks of black rapidly approaching._**

**NORTH**

_What!?_

**_Suddenly our heroes find themselves in the midst of mayhem,_**

**_as hundreds of Nightmares and terrified Tooth Fairies jet_**

**_past. It's like a meteor storm. North yanks the reins, and_**

**_the sleigh veers sharply, dodging the oncoming Nightmares._**

**NORTH**

_What are they!?_

**_Sandy and Bunny duck the onslaught._**

**BUNNYMUND**

_Whoa!_

**_Jack now sees that the Nightmares are actually GULPING DOWN_**

**_the fleeing fairies and flying off with them. It's chaos._**

**JACK**

_They're taking the tooth fairies!_

**_Jack looks up to see a lone fairy with a Nightmare snapping_**

**_at its heels. Jack leaps into the air and rescues it before_**

**_the Nightmare can snatch it away._**

**_Jack lands back in the sleigh. He opens his hand to reveal_**

**_Baby Tooth, who's shaking with fear._**

**JACK**

_Hey little Baby Tooth, you okay?_

"Where is Baby Tooth?" Maxine asked. The small fairy had become a favorite of the twins, and had become one of Em's best friends. Said fairy fluttered to the side of the daughter of Jack Frost. Em gave the fairy a small smile.

"Hi Baby." she whispered, brushing the soft feathers of her friend. Tooth stood up from her spot.

"Baby Tooth! Come here!" she said. Baby Tooth looked from her Queen to her friend, attempting to make a decision.

"Do not make her choose, Toothina." Mother Nature appeared in the room, "Baby Tooth belongs with Em." Baby Tooth smiled at Em, as she was surrounded by a bright light, and all her feathers turned white. Her amethyst eye turned bright blue. Em gaped.

"Baby Tooth's a snow sprite?" she asked. Baby Tooth flew around her head happily twittering. Mother Nature smiled, and disappeared. Tooth's eyes narrowed as she sat back down. Maxine smiled at the fairy.

"She needs a new name, Emmy." the young girl said. Em smiled slightly.

"Baby Flake." she replied, stroking the now snow-white feathers of her friend. Baby FLake perched on the girl's shoulder, cuddling into her dress as the scene went on.

**_As Baby Tooth nods, North steers the sleigh forward through_**

**_the storm toward the entrance of Tooth's Palace._**

**_INT. TOOTH PALACE - A MOMENT LATER_**

**_A vast chamber supported by pillars containing millions of_**

**_tiny wooden deposit boxes from floor to ceiling. North spots_**

**_a Nightmare up ahead and hands Jack the reigns._**

**NORTH**

_Here, take over!_

**BUNNYMUND**

_Huh?_

**_Jack, though surprised, quickly grabs the reigns and smiles_**

**_as he snaps them._**

Sandy grinned, remembering that specific sleigh ride. IT had been one of the best in his opinion. Meanwhile, Tooth stared at North.

"You let him drive?" she asked incredulously.

"Not one of my smarter ideas." North replied.

**JACK**

_Hyah!_

**_North readies his sword and SLICES the Nightmare in half -_**

**NORTH**

_Yah!_

**_SEVERAL TOOTH BOXES spill out of the split Nightmare and rain_**

**_down into the sleigh at the Guardians' feet. The Nightmare_**

**_disintegrates into black sand._**

**BUNNYMUND**

_They're stealing the teeth!_

**_Sandy looks at his hands and sees the Nightmare sand take_**

**_shape and drift away. He and Bunny exchange a look._**

**_The Guardians turn - they're headed straight for a pillar._**

**NORTH**

_Jack, look out!_

**_Jack pulls the reins -_**

**JACK**

_Aaaahhhh!_

**_\- the sleigh nearly misses the pillar and skids to a rough_**

**_stop on a platform. They see Tooth up above._**

**NORTH**

_Tooth! Are you alright?_

**_Tooth is flying around, visibly frustrated. This is bad._**

**TOOTH**

_They, they took my fairies! And_

_the teeth! All of them!_

_Everything is gone! Everything._

Anna seemed to get an idea.

"The fairies are like your children, aren't they?" she remarked nonchalantly. Em smiled at her aunt, knowing what she was doing. Tooth rolled her eyes.

**_Only then does it hit her. Tooth's wings drop in defeat._**

**_She's completely lost amidst the devastation. The Guardians_**

**_rush to comfort her. Jack stays behind as Baby Tooth pops_**

**_out from the hood of his tunic and flies over toward Tooth._**

**TOOTH**

_Oh thank goodness! One of you is_

_alright!_

**PITCH (O.S.)**

_I have to say, this is very, very_

_exciting._

**_Pitch's voice echoes across the open chamber. They look up to_**

**_see Pitch, standing high above them with a satisfied smile._**

**PITCH**

_The Big Four, all in one place._

_I'm a little star-struck._

**_(BEAT)_**

_Did you like my show on the globe,_

_North? Got you all together,_

_didn't I?_

**_Tooth darts after Pitch, but he escapes into the shadows._**

**TOOTH**

_Pitch, you have got thirty seconds_

_to return my fairies!_

"If he took them all, it's going to take a lot longer than thirty seconds to return them." Jackson said. Emma giggled at her brother's remark. Em smiled softly.

**PITCH (O.S.)**

_Or what?_

**_Tooth follows the sound of Pitch's voice and finds him near_**

**_one of her tooth box columns._**

**PITCH**

_You'll stick a quarter under my_

_pillow?_

**NORTH**

_Why are you doing this?_

**PITCH**

_Maybe I want what you have. To be_

_believed in._

Jamie took this in, along with his friends and the on-screen Jack.

"I never thought about it that way." Claude told his friends quietly. Sophie shook herself.

"He's still evil!" she replied, and the others nodded, removing those thoughts from their heads.

**_Jack takes this in. Pitch moves along the walls and shadows_**

**_of the chamber and emerges from behind a column._**

**PITCH**

_Maybe I'm tired of hiding under_

_beds._

**BUNNYMUND**

_Maybe that's where you belong._

**PITCH**

_Ah, go suck an egg, rabbit!_

Em covered her mouth, but a small giggle escaped. Pitch raised his eyebrows at the sound, and remembered the day he had found her in the forest, so innocent and small. It was good he had gone after her, because otherwise, Jack would had never found the four-year old. Bunny heard the laugh as well, and sent her a smile.

**_Bunny looks down past the edge of the platform to find Pitch_**

**_upside down, staring him in the face. Pitch disappears again._**

**PITCH (O.S.)**

_Hang on, is that...Jack Frost?_

**_(LAUGHS)_**

_Since when are you all so chummy?_

**JACK**

_We're not._

**PITCH**

_Oh good._

**_Jack turns and sees Pitch standing in the middle of a column._**

**PITCH**

_A neutral party. Then I'm going to_

_ignore you. But, you must be used_

_to that by now._

Em sent a look over to her uncle, who raised his hands in defense.

"It was cruel, I know." he said, sending her an apologetic look. Em nodded smartly and returned to the movie. Sandy laughed silently at his counterpart.

**BUNNYMUND**

_Pitch! You shadow sneaking rat-_

_bag! Come here!_

**_Bunny goes after Pitch, but he disappears and reemerges on an_**

**_opposite column. Tooth spots him, grabs one of Bunny's_**

**_boomerangs and flies at Pitch in a rage..._**

**TOOTH**

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

**_Pitch looks at Tooth with a smile and before she can reach_**

**_him, a huge Nightmare darts out of hiding and rears up at_**

**_her. Tooth falls back. Baby Tooth hides in Jack's tunic._**

**PITCH**

**_(SOOTHING)_**

_Whoa! Hey, easy, girl. Easy._

"Onyx!" Em said happily. Onyx was her favorite Nightmare, and a surprisingly kind one to both Em and the twins. She was normally the one Pitch used for his bigger jobs.

**_Pitch draws a wisp of black sand from Onyx's mane, twirls it_**

**_in his palm, and turns toward Sandy._**

**PITCH**

_Look familiar, Sandman? Took me a_

_while to perfect this little trick._

_Turning dreams into Nightmares._

**_Pitch notices the shocked Guardians._**

**PITCH**

_Don't be nervous, it only riles_

_them up more. They smell fear you_

_know._

**BUNNYMUND**

_What fear? Of you!? No one's been_

_afraid of you since the Dark Ages!_

**_Pitch's eyes flash with anger. But then he smiles._**

**PITCH**

**_(NOSTALGIC)_**

_Oh, the Dark Ages._

**_EXT. VILLAGE - NIGHT - FLASHBACK_**

**_A parent and her two children, huddled around a campfire,_**

**_scream as a shadow, resembling Pitch, washes over them. It_**

**_makes its way up the side of a mountain to reveal Pitch,_**

**_smiling as he stares up at the moon._**

**PITCH (V.O.)**

**_(NOSTALGIC)_**

_Everyone frightened. Miserable._

_Such happy times for me. Oh, the_

_power I wielded!_

**_EXT. VILLAGE - NIGHT - FLASHBACK - CONTINUOUS_**

**PITCH (V.O.)**

_But then the Man in the Moon chose_

_you to replace my fear with your_

_wonder and light!_

**_North's sleigh flies in front of the moon. Tooth and her_**

**_fairies flit by while SANDY's Dreamsand dances across the sky_**

**_and Bunny leaps across rooftops._**

**PITCH (V.O.)**

_Lifting their hearts! And giving_

_them hope!_

Em cocked her head, smirking.

"Isn't that Bunny's job?" she asked innocently. Bunny chuckled as Tooth and North scowled.

**_Pitch, thinner and weaker than he is now, slips back into the_**

**_shadows after children run through him while playing in the_**

**_streets, laughing as they go._**

**PITCH (V.O.)**

_Meanwhile, everyone wrote me off as_

_just a bad dream! "Oh, there's_

_nothing to be afraid of! There's_

_no such thing as the Boogeyman!"_

**_BACK TO THE TOOTH PALACE_**

**_Pitch leans toward the Guardians, showing nothing but_**

**_contempt._**

**PITCH (CONT'D)**

_Well that's all about to change._

"DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!" Jasper yelled, making his family laugh.

**_A SOUND behind Pitch: one of the COLUMNS of the Palace begins_**

**_to crack and crumble, as if decaying. Tooth is stunned..._**

**PITCH**

_Oh look, it's happening already._

**JACK**

_What is?_

**_Tooth's eyes widen in shock._**

**_VIGNETTES OF CHILDREN AROUND THE WORLD_**

**PITCH (V.O.)**

_Children are waking up and_

_realizing the Tooth Fairy never_

_came._

**_Lifting pillows and finding their BABY TEETH still there._**

**PITCH (V.O.)**

_I mean such a little thing, but to_

_a child..._

Emma looked down.

"That's how I felt when I never got visited." she said quietly. Em stared at the younger girl in shock, before putting an arm around her, and pulling her close.

"You too?" Em asked. Jackson smiled at his sister and the daughter of Jack Frost.

**_PULL OUT from the last VIGNETTE, all the way out of TOOTH'S_**

**_WIDE-OPEN EYE, and BACK TO SCENE. Jack, mystified, moves_**

**_closer to Tooth as the palace continues to crumble._**

**JACK**

_What's going on?_

**TOOTH**

_They, they don't believe in me_

_anymore._

**PITCH**

_Didn't they tell you, Jack? It's_

_great being a Guardian - but_

_there's a catch. If enough kids_

_stop believing, everything your_

_friends protect - wonder, hopes and_

_dreams - it all goes away. And_

_little by little, so do they._

Emma covered her mouth in shock, the small girl's eyes filling with tears.

"Jack would have died." she said, loud enough for the entire room to hear. Em gasped with realization. Jackson gaped at the screen. The twins began to cry softly. Kristoff put an arm around Anna as she hid her face in his chest. Tooth lifted her chin haughtily.

"It wouldn't have been our problem." she stated, crossing her arms. North nodded in agreement, but faltered slightly under the glare of a certain Pooka.

**_Jack's realizes now the magnitude of Pitch's plan._**

**PITCH**

_No Christmas, or Easter, or little_

_fairies that come in the night._

_There will be nothing. But fear_

_and darkness and me! It's your_

_turn not to be believed in!_

**_Bunny throws his boomerangs at Pitch, who quickly ducks out_**

**_of the way as they fly around the chamber columns. Pitch_**

**_then jumps onto the back of Onyx down into the depths of the_**

**_Palace. The Guardians dive after him, followed by Jack._**

**_Bunny grabs a set of egg bombs and launches them at Pitch,_**

**_exploding seconds before Pitch hits the ground._**

**_CUT TO:_**

**_INT. TOOTH PALACE - LAGOON - MOMENTS LATER_**

**_The Guardians land -_**

**NORTH**

_He's gone._

"Oh well!" Em said, recovering slightly. She had pulled both her young cousins into her lap, and she held them tightly, soothing them until they stopped crying.

**_LATER_**

**_Tooth, deflated, sits on the ground with an empty tooth box_**

**_in her hands. Baby Tooth, resting on a nearby broken tooth_**

**_box, looks to Tooth with concern. Jack walks up and crouches_**

**_down alongside Tooth._**

**BUNNYMUND (O.S.)**

_Okay, alright I admit it, you were _

_right about Pitch._

**NORTH (O.S.)**

_This is one time I wish I was __wrong. _

_But he will pay._

**JACK**

_I'm sorry, about the fairies._

Anna smiled.

"Always thinking of others." she said. Those who knew the Guardian of Fun nodded in agreement.

**TOOTH**

**_(not her bubbly self)_**

_You should've seen them. _

_They put __up such a fight._

**JACK**

_Why would Pitch take the teeth?_

**TOOTH**

_It's not the teeth he wanted. It's __the memories inside them._

**JACK**

**_(BEAT)_**

_What do you mean?_

**_Tooth leads Jack across the pond, the water freezing under_**

**_his feet as he walks._**

Jackson and Emma both shivered, remembering what had happened before they were sent to the room by Mother Nature.

**TOOTH**

_That's why we collect the teeth,_

_Jack. They hold the most important_

_memories of childhood._

**_Tooth directs him to a MURAL, which illustrates this._**

**TOOTH (CONT'D)**

_My fairies and I watch over them_

_and when someone needs to remember_

_what's important, we help them._

**_Jack takes a second to admire the immense beauty of the mural_**

**_before him._**

**TOOTH (CONT'D)**

_We had everyone's here. Yours too._

**JACK**

_My memories?_

**TOOTH**

_From when you were young. Before_

_you became Jack Frost._

Jackson looked at Em.

"Who was he? He seemed very familiar." he asked. Em grinned.

"I'm guessing you'll find out." she replied.

**JACK**

**_(BEAT)_**

_But, I wasn't anyone before I was_

_Jack Frost._

**TOOTH**

_Of course you were. We were all_

_someone before we were chosen._

**JACK**

_What?_

**NORTH**

**_(CHUCKLES)_**

_You should've seen Bunny._

**BUNNYMUND**

_Hey, I told you never to mention_

_that!_

North chuckled slightly, and Em sent an inquiring look over at Bunny, who shook his head quickly.

**_Jack, confused, is trying to process all this._**

**JACK**

_That night at the pond...I just,_

_why I assumed...Are you saying, are_

_you saying I had a life before_

_that? With a home? And a family?_

**TOOTH**

_You really don't remember?_

"Does he look like he remembers?" Pitch asked the fairy, who huffed in annoyance.

**_Jack's expression says it all. Finally the key to all his_**

**_questions._**

**JACK**

_All these years, and the answers_

_were right here. If I find my_

_memories, then I'll know why I'm_

_here._

**_(TO TOOTH)_**

_You have to show me._

**_Jack, using his control of the wind, lifts up off the ground_**

**_and flies across the pond._**

**TOOTH**

_I...I can't, Jack. Pitch has them._

**_Jack floats down onto a rock, overlooking the Guardians._**

**JACK**

_Then we have to get them back!_

**_Suddenly, a patch of Tooth's feathers fall out, and_**

**_disappears. The Guardians eyes fill with worry._**

**TOOTH**

_Oh no!_

**_Jack is stricken. He looks back - the ancient MURAL begins_**

**_TO DISINTEGRATE-_**

**TOOTH (CONT'D)**

_The children. We're too late._

**NORTH**

_No! No! No such thing as too_

_late!_

**_(GETS IDEA)_**

_Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait,_

_wait. Idea! HAHH!_

"He almost decapitated Bunny!" Sophie giggled. The other teens laughed as well, and Em smiled at the scene.

**_He's gleeful. The ot_****_hers look at each other as if he's nuts._**

**NORTH (CONT'D)**

_We will collect the teeth!_

**TOOTH**

_What?_

**NORTH**

_We get teeth! Children keep_

_believing in you!_

**TOOTH**

_We're talking seven continents!_

_Millions of kids!_

**NORTH**

_Give me break! You know how many_

_toys I deliver in one night?_

**BUNNYMUND**

_And eggs I hide in one day?_

"How about dreams Sandy gives in one night?" Jasper asked quietly. Maxine nodded.

"Yeah! What about Uncle Sandy?" she agreed with her brother.

**_North turns to Jack._**

**NORTH**

_And Jack, if you help us, we will_

_get you your memories._

**_Jack looks to Tooth, who gives him a reassuring smile. Sandy_**

**_gives to enthusiastic thumbs up while Bunny groans. Jack_**

**_looks back to North with a smile._**

**JACK**

_I'm in._

"My friends, we will have one more scene, before you all go to bed." Mother Nature's voice filled the room as the next scene appeared on the screen.

**Please Review!**

**You all are great. I hope you all had a nice weekend.**

**See you soon!**

**Adios, my Guardians!**

**Enchantress**


	11. Random Name Because I'm Out Of Ideas

**Hi peoples!**

**Hope you all like this chapter!**

**You all are awesome :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone besides Em.**

**Neutral POV**

The Burgess teens whispered amongst themselves as the next scene appeared. Em hugged her cousins closer to her.

**_EXT. SHANGHAI ROOFTOPS - NIGHT_**

**_We transition to the SHANGHAI SKYLINE as North BOOMS up out_**

**_of a chimney, dashing along the rooftops._**

**NORTH**

**_(LAUGHS)_**

_Quickly! Quickly!_

**_North BOOMS down another chimney as Bunnymund races into view_**

**_a rooftop away._**

**BUNNYMUND**

_Here we go, here we go..._

**_Jack zips into view, calling out to Bunny._**

**JACK **

_Hop to it rabbit, I'm five teeth_

_ahead!_

Sandy shook his head fondly as Pitch chuckled.

"Jack." he said, smiling.

**BUNNYMUND**

_Yeah right, look, I'd tell you to_

_stay outta my way, but really_

_what's the point - because you_

_won't be able to keep up anyway._

**JACK**

_Is that a challenge, cottontail?_

**BUNNYMUND**

_Oh, you don't wanna race a rabbit,_

_mate._

Em raised an eyebrow.

"Have you ever seen him fly?" she asked Bunny, who nodded.

"I guess it was a bad idea." he remarked. Em rolled her eyes, but smiled.

**_As we pan across the rooftops, BOOM! North bursts up out of_**

**_a nearby chimney._**

**NORTH**

_A race? Is it a race?_

**_North jumps into one chimney, then shoots out of another_**

**_across the way._**

**NORTH (CONT'D)**

_This is going to be..._

**_North disappears down yet another chimney only to emerge with_**

**_a bang out the top of another._**

**NORTH (CONT'D)**

_EPIC!_

**_As North leaps out of frame, Tooth darts into view, in_**

**_hummingbird overdrive, dazzled by the lights and traffic._**

**_Baby Tooth struggles to keep up._**

**TOOTH**

_Four bicuspids over there! An_

_incisor two blocks east! Is that a_

_molar? They're EVERYWHERE!_

**_Tooth, overwhelmed, jets off without paying attention and_**

**_SUDDENLY -_**

**_THOOMP - she smacks into a TOOTHPASTE BILLBOARD._**

Jackson, Em, Emma, Jasper, and Maxine all burst out laughing, as the adults on their side stifled their own chuckles. Baby Flake giggled in her own way, curling up on Jackson's shoulder, surprising the young man, but he smiled, nonetheless.

**TOOTH**

_Ow!_

**_Jack jumps up to the billboard to check on her._**

**JACK**

_Ah, you okay?_

**TOOTH**

_Fine...sorry, it's been a really_

_long time since I've been out in_

_the field._

**JACK**

_How long is a long time?_

**TOOTH**

_Ah, four hundred forty years...give_

_or take._

**_Tooth jerks to attention: suddenly her VIEW ZOOMS IN thru a_**

**_LITTLE GIRL'S BEDROOM WINDOW: a tiny GLOW under her pillow_**

**_marks a freshly planted TOOTH._**

**_Tooth gasps and her eyes go wide - she FLIES to the window,_**

**_excited. Jack reacts, looks to Baby Tooth: it's gonna be a_**

**_long night._**

**JACK**

_Hmm..._

**_INT. BOY'S BEDROOM - NIGHT_**

**_Jack, cocksure, arrives outside an open window. His smile_**

**_suddenly disappears when he sees a RABBIT HOLE open up in the_**

**_bedroom floor and Bunny hops out._**

**_EXT. BOY'S BEDROOM - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS_**

**_Bunny, now holding the tooth in his paw, turns to Jack and_**

**_laughs. Jack, not amused, zaps Bunny with burst of frost_**

**_from his staff._**

Em giggled again at her father's actions. Anna smiled at her niece, happy that she was alright, even without her parents.

**BUNNYMUND (O.S.)**

_Aaahhh!_

**_EXT. MIDDLE EAST - NIGHT_**

**_The Guardians fly over a Middle Eastern city in North's_**

**_sleigh as the full moon lights up the night sky._**

**_INT. KID'S BEDROOM - NIGHT_**

**_North pulls TWO teeth, one with each hand: TWINS._**

**NORTH**

_TWINS_

**_(BEAT)_**

_Yipa!_

**_INT. BOY'S BEDROOM - NIGHT_**

**_Bunny pulls out his hand from under a pillow revealing_**

**_SEVERAL TEETH._**

**BUNNYMUND**

_Jackpot!_

**_Pull out wider to reveal HOCKEY TROPHIES, POSTERS and_**

**_PARAPHERNALIA EVERYWHERE. Bunny grins._**

**BUNNYMUND**

_Looks like you're a bit of a_

_brumby, hey mate._

**_INT. BOY'S BEDROOM - NIGHT_**

**_North stands at the side of a boy's bed._**

**NORTH**

**_(LAUGHS)_**

_Is piece of pie!_

**_He falls into a rabbit hole, finding himself face to face_**

**_with Bunny. He growls. SANDMAN enters and takes the boy's_**

**_tooth for himself._**

"Nice, Sandy." Jackson said, grinning at the small golden man. Sandy grinned back.

**BUNNYMUND**

_Ow!_

**NORTH**

**_(LOUD WHISPER)_**

_That's my tooth! Sandy! Sandy!_

**_EXT. BEDROOM - NIGHT_**

**_Jack parkours between two buildings and into a window._**

"Dang. How is he so good at that?" Kristoff asked in awe. Em shrugged.

"That guy's really cool." he remarked to his sister, who nodded.

"Yeah. He's neat." she replied.

**_INT. BEDROOM - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS_**

**_Jack flies in through the window when suddenly, a rabbit hole_**

**_appears. As Jack disappears through the rabbit hole, Bunny_**

**_appears through an adjacent hole laughing to himself._**

**_INT. BEDROOM NIGHT_**

**_Tooth reaches under a pillow and pulls out a Tooth with a_**

**_mouse attached to the other end. Baby Tooth tackles the_**

**_mouse._**

Em and Jackson both laughed.

"Nice one, Baby." Em said, holding her hand out. Baby Flake hit it with her own smaller hand, smiling at the much larger girl. Jackson chuckled at the small fairy.

**TOOTH**

_Whoa, whoa, whoa! Take it easy_

_there, champ! He's one of us!_

_Part of the European division._

**_(to the mouse)_**

_Ca va?_

**_The mouse gestures back angrily._**

**_EXT. SKYLINE - NIGHT_**

**_North and the Guardians, riding North's sleigh, exit a_**

**_wormhole. North laughs as they fly over the city._**

**_INT. BEDROOM - NIGHT_**

**_Bunny pulls a note from under a pillow instead of a tooth._**

**BUNNYMUND**

_Huh?_

**_The note shows an arrow, pointing toward the window. He_**

**_looks up to the window: North holds up a tooth as he grins,_**

**_then leaps off the ledge laughing._**

**_EXT. ROOFTOP - NIGHT_**

**_Bunny lands on a rooftop, holding a tooth in his paw, and_**

**_proud of himself. Then, Bunny hears the sound of ice and_**

**_FROST-_**

"Wait for it..." Jasper giggled.

**BUNNYMUND**

_Crikey!_

**_-and disappears from view. Bunny is now sliding down the_**

**_side of a roof on a sheet of ice. Jack grabs the tooth from_**

**_Bunny's paw as he slides past and holds it high in the air._**

**JACK**

**_(LAUGHS)_**

_Yes!_

"Go Papa!" Em said, grinning.

**_Jack holds up the tooth, but within moments a hand snatches_**

**_it. Jack looks to see Sandy waving `bye-bye' as he flies off_**

**_on his Dreamsand cloud._**

**JACK**

_No!_

**_EXT. ROOFTOP - NIGHT_**

**_North dances across a rooftop and quickly drops into a_**

**_chimney to enter a house - we DROP FAST THROUGH THE ROOF AND_**

**_CEILING..._**

**_INT. HOUSE UNDER ROOFTOP - CONTINUOUS_**

**_...to see BUNNY'S PAW as it LIGHTS THE FIREPLACE. Bunny_**

**_grins demonically in the firelight._**

**BUNNYMUND**

_Haha! Ho, ho, ho!_

**_EXT. PARIS - SKLYLINE - NIGHT_**

**_A large burst of fire shoots out the top of a distant_**

**_chimney._**

**NORTH (O.S.)**

_Ahh!_

Emma giggled, joined by the twins and Sophie, surprisingly.

**_EXT. ROOFTOP - NIGHT_**

**_Jack, North, Sandy, and Bunny stand proudly. Each one of_**

**_them revealing their own bag filled with teeth to Tooth._**

**_Tooth is overwhelmed by their collective effort._**

**TOOTH**

_Wow! You guys collect teeth and_

_leave gifts as fast as my fairies._

**_Their eyes widen and Tooth is suddenly panic stricken._**

**TOOTH (CONT'D)**

_You guys have been leaving gifts,_

_right?_

**_The rest of the group turns to each other, sinking their_**

**_heads and biting their lips in embarrassment._**

"Hah! I most likely guess that they didn't." Jamie said, chuckling.

**_EXT. LAUNDROMAT - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS_**

**_The Guardians stand in line, waiting their turn to put dollar_**

**_bills into a coin dispenser._**

**_A SERIES OF CLOSE SHOTS, VERY FAST_**

**_\- Baby Tooth puts a COIN under a pillow._**

**_\- Now Jack puts a coin under a pillow._**

**_\- North's hand pulls a Tooth from under a pillow. He_**

**_replaces it pair of CANDY CANES and a few COINS._**

**_\- Bunny stomps his feet and falls through a rabbit hole to_**

**_reveal a pair of Easter Eggs atop a child's bed._**

**_\- Sandy walks through a doggy door with a coin in his hand._**

**_In shock, he sees North laughing while arranging Christmas_**

**_decorations in the child's bedroom._**

"Damn." Kristoff remarked, his eyes wide.

**_INT. BOY'S BEDROOM - NIGHT_**

**_A young boy, holding a stuffed animal and a sippy cup to his_**

**_mouth, looks out his bedroom window. The Guardians, cast in_**

**_moonlight, bound across the adjacent rooftops. The young_**

**_boy, dumbfounded, drops his juice._**

"Poor kid." Monty said, snickering, along with Caleb and Claude.

**_EXT. SKYLINE - NIGHT_**

**_The Guardians fly across the night sky only to disappear_**

**_through a snowglobe portal. Nearby, a Nightmare observes as_**

**_the sleigh vanishes. It leaps off the roof, through a drain,_**

**_and down into the sewers._**

The screen faded to black. A doorway appeared on the farther side of the room.

"Through this doorway, you'll find a hallway with different rooms. Your names will be above them, along with who you are going to be with. Sleep well, everyone." Mother Nature said, and the groups stood up. Em was pulled by her cousins to the front as they walked through the doorway.

**I know this chapter's short, but I promise the next one will be longer, and HEY! Two chapters in one day! I feel so accomplished.**

**Please Review everybody!**

**Y'All are the best, and I love you guys.**

**Ciao!**

**Enchantress**


	12. Stories and Belief

**Hi peoples!**

**Hope you all like this chapter!**

**You all are awesome :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone besides Em.**

**Em POV**

Em entered the hallway, and was immediately drawn to a blue doorway. Above the door were three names: Emma Kathrine, Emma, Maxine. Next to the door was another, this one reading: Pippa, Sophie, Cupcake. Across from Em's door was one that had: Jackson, Jasper, Claude, Caleb, Monty, Jamie. Em turned around, and hugged her aunt and uncle.

"We'll see you all in the morning." she said, and Anna kissed her cheek.

"Okay, sweetie. Come to us if you need anything." she replied. Pitch and Sandy both hugged her, and Sandy flicked her with Dream Sand, making the girls giggle.

"Thanks, Uncle Sandy." Em said, smiling. She hugged Jackson, and followed her cousin and Emma into their room. After closing their door, Em turned around, and her jaw dropped.

"This is amazing!" Maxine squealed, clapping her hands. The room was a beautiful shade of blue, and there were three beds. Em went to the one she supposed to be hers, and sat down on it. The bed was covered in a warm, white blanket, with blue pillows covered with snowflakes. Emma giggled, and went to the closet, where the little girl found two night gowns, one for her, and one for Maxine. Em smiled, and took her hair out of its bun, and let it fall down against her back. After braiding it back out of her face, she went to the closet, and found a nightgown of her own, and slipped out of her day clothes, and put on the light blue night dress.

"Good night, girls." Em said to the younger ones, but Maxine crawled onto her bed.

"Tell us a story, Emmy!" Maxine whined, making her cousin laugh. Emma sat on the elder girl's bed as well.

"Please?" she begged. Em nodded in agreement.

"Alright. How about we go into the boy's room and tell it?" Em asked, and the girls nodded. She took their hands, and went across the hall, and knocked on the door. It opened, and Jasper smiled at his cousin and sister.

"Jazzy! Emmy's gonna tell us a story!" Maxine told her twin, who mimicked her grin.

"Yay! Em's stories are the best." Jasper cheered quietly. He let them in, and Em smiled, and went into the middle of the room, where she set up the pillow and blanket she had brought with her from her own room. Maxine and Emma did the same.

"I'm going to tell a story. You can get the other girls if you want." she said, and Jamie nodded, leaving the room briefly before returning with his sister and two friends. After everyone got settled in, Jackson nodded for Em to begin. Emma sat in her brother's lap, wriggling with excitement.

"Alright. _Once upon a time, there lived a family. There was the father, whom people called King Lune, who was the king of the land they lived in, and his five children. The oldest was a boy, who loved to create things, and was very handy with tools, and he was called Nik, which was shortened from Plotnik_**(A/N- Toy in Russian)**_. The second oldest was a young woman, who was obsessed with hygiene, and was always trying to get her brothers to brush their teeth. She was called Nina. The third was another boy, who loved to tell stories, and he loved to help children get to sleep, and to his family, he was Silen. The fourth was a boy who loved to draw and give out candy to the children of the kingdom, and people knew him as Arts. And the final, and youngest, child, was a boy who loved winter, and he loved to play with the children. Because of this, his family, and the people of the kingdom called him Yuki. The family lived in happiness for many years until Yuki's left one day, and came back with a note in his hand from the brother of King Lune, whom was a traitor to everyone in the kingdom. King Lune was away from the kingdom, so NIk was in charge. Yuki's siblings, except for Silen, banished him from the kingdom for being a traitor. Yuki left, and reached another kingdom, where he met the princess and her sister, the Princesses Snow and Rose. Yuki told the sisters his story, and later fell in love with Snow, and she with him, and they married. Rose married another prince, named Ice, and they had two small children named Emerald and Amethyst. Meanwhile, in Yuki's homeland, his siblings were regretting their decision, and decided to go and find Light to bring him back home. When they found him, Yuki had a daughter who was called Luna. Yuki would not go back with his siblings, so they kidnapped Luna. In order to rescue Luna, Yuki and Snow went to King Lune's brother, Kozmotis. Kozmotis agreed to help them, and the three came to the castle. Yuki engaged in a battle with his siblings, except Silen, who was the only one left whom Yuki still loved. Yuki, Snow, and Kozmotis won the battle, as King Lune came into the throne room. Yuki told his father everything that had happened while he was away. King Lune grew angry with his three children who had banished his beloved son, and stripped them of their titles, then in turn, banished them to different parts of the world. King Lune named Light his heir, and Kozmotis was brought back to the kingdom, hailed as a hero. Silen was made the Royal Visar of his younger brother, and Luna was reunited with her parents. After King Lune passed on, King Yuki ruled his new kingdom justly, alongside his beloved queen, Snow, and their much loved daughter, people of the kingdom never once again experienced hardships, and everyone lived happily ever after. The End."_Em finished her story, and smiled at the people gathered around her. Jasper and Maxine were quiet, knowing what the story was about.

"That was a great story!" Jamie said. Maxine curled close to her cousin, and closed her eyes, yawning. Jackson smiled.

"I think it's time to go to sleep. It's been a long day for everyone." He said. Sophie grinned.

"Sleepover!" she exclaimed. The girls set up their blankets and pillows, and they all went to sleep. Em, however, stayed awake, her mind reeling with what had happened. She was worried about Jack, and Elsa, terrified that she may not get the teens to believe in time. Em's mind was so busy that she could not sleep at all. As she was thinking, a thin stream of golden sand crept into the room, and she smiled.

"Thanks." Em whispered, right before the sand swirled around her, and she fell into a deep sleep. As they all slept, more Dreamsand came into the room, and swirled around the children, filling their sleep with their dreams and times when they were with Jack. Jackson didn't have those sorts of dreams, however. His dreams were of his future time as Jack Frost. Emma's dreams were of her and Jackson. Em smiled in her sleep as a dream of her, Jack, and Elsa playing when Em was five went through her mind. Everyone slept soundly through the night, except for one girl. Pippa woke up in the middle of the night, tears streaming down her face as her eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh. What have we done?" she whispered, staring at her friends. She then looked at the blonde-haired teenage girl in the middle of the room, "Oh Jack. I'm so sorry." Unknown to everyone, at that moment, the Moon smiled.

**The Next Morning**

Em woke up the next morning, and smiled as she saw everyone else still asleep. She gently lifted Maxine's head off of her stomach, where she had curled up last night, and sat up. Maxine opened her eyes slowly.

"Emma?" she asked sleepily. Em kissed her cousin's head.

"Good Morning, sleepyhead. Why don't you wake up Jazzy. I have an idea for us all to wake up." Em said, and Maxine smiled excitedly, and turned to gently shake her brother awake. Em smiled, and got up, taking her and Maxine's blankets and pillows, and walked out of the boys' room carefully, and into her own. She put everything back in its place, and took out a dress for the day. It was a dark blue, and had a skirt that went down to a bit above her toes**(A/N- Think of Anna's coronation dress, but dark blue**.). She slipped out of her nightgown, and into her dress. Em found a pair of white ballet flats, and put those on as well. She pulled her hair out of its braid, and let it fall down to her mid-back. After doing all this, Em walked out of her room, and found Maxine, Jasper, Jackson, and Emma standing in the hallway, waiting for her.

"What are we doing now, Emmy?" Maxine asked, and Em just grinned and motioned for them to follow her. She led them into the main room, where the chairs and beanbags had disappeared.

"Watch this." Em said, and she lifted her skirt and stomped her foot, creating an ice rink inside of the room. Her cousins giggled as they slid across the floor. Em waved her hand, and skates appeared on all of their feet, except hers.

"Skate with us!" Jasper squealed. Em quickly hushed him, but smiled and nodded. Jasper grabbed her and Maxine's hands, and the three cousins twirled around in circles, giggling madly. Jackson and Emma were holding hands, and Jackson was pulling her behind him, showing her how to balance. Em let go of Maxine and Jasper's hands, and began to skate on her own. Her father had taught her how to do different tricks while skating. She created a small ramp of ice, and used her magic to push herself off of the ramp. The siblings stopped what they were doing to watch the girl as she leapt off the edge. Em twisted in mid-air, doing a series of turns before landing on one leg, and skating to a stop in front of the four siblings. She smiled at Jasper and Maxine, who were grinning.

"Awesome!" Maxine shouted, and Em laughed, not caring about anyone waking up. She grabbed Jackson's hand, and the five skated together, laughing loudly. Em gave up on quieting them down, and laughed with them.

"Hold on!" Em yelled, and she propelled her and the other four forward. Maxine, Jasper, and Emma all squealed with delight. Jackson laughed, holding onto Em's hand tightly. Suddenly, Em stopped, and smiled apologetically.

"Hi Mommy!" Maxine said, waving to her mother, who was standing in the doorway, along with Kristoff. Anna smiled back.

"Good morning everyone. I'm guessing you five got up early?" she asked, and Jasper nodded as Em thawed the room, turning it back to normal. The skates disappeared, as Em went to hug her aunt.

"Em told us a really great story last night." Jackson remarked as the group made their way to what much have been the kitchen, because everyone else was already there, either eating or finishing breakfast. Anna smiled at her niece.

"Really? What was this amazing story about?" she asked as they sat down. Maxine smiled excitedly. The others in the room turned to listen.

"It was about a prince named Yuki, and how he was betrayed by his siblings, and he is banished from his kingdom and he meets a princess named Snow and they fall in love, get married, and have a daughter named Luna." she said, clapping her hands together joyfully. Anna smiled, but then looked at Em, who was trying hard not to cry.

"That sounds like an amazing story, Em." Kristoff said, and Em sent him a grateful smile.

"Yeah. I hear it was based on a true story." Jackson said loudly, aiming a glare at two out of the three ex-Guardians. Em stifled a laugh behind her hand. Jamie looked at them, confused.

"Really? I've never heard about a royal family like that in any of my history books." the teenager said, and Em rolled her eyes.

"The only reason you should know it is if you believe in a certain spirit." she said shortly. After eating, they all got up from the table, and walked in small groups, talking with each other, going towards the main room. Em was laughing with Jackson and Emma, when a hand tapped her arm. She turned, and saw a very distressed looking Pippa.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked, and Em nodded. She motioned for Jackson and Emma to go on, and the girls walked into a smaller room.

"What's wrong, Pippa?" Em asked, and was startled by the other girl bursting into tears.

"I am so sorry. If Jack dies, it's going to be all my fault." Pippa sobbed, and Em's eyes widened, and she grinned.

"You believe again?" she asked, and Pippa nodded. Em laughed with delight, and pulled Pippa into a hug.

"I hope Jack is alright." Pippa said, wiping her eyes as they walked towards the main room. Em sighed, but her smile remained on her face.

"I think because of you, he's gotten a bit better." she replied, putting an arm around the other girl happily. They went into the room, and some of those gathered looked at the two girls in shock. Em went, and sat down on the couch in between Jackson and Em, while Pippa walked over to her friends. After a second of deliberation, she grabbed her bean bag, and dragged it over to Em's side, and sat down. Em grinned at her new friend, who turned to look up at Sandy and Pitch, an apologetic look in her eyes.

"I'm really sorry." was all she said. Pitch smiled at the young girl.

"It's fine, Pippa. I'm just happy you believe again." he replied.

**OMG I am so sorry for the wait. You all are the greatest for staying.**

**Please review!**

**Happy Easter! You all had better get hyped up on chocolate like Anna and Elsa, because I know I will.**

**Hope your weekends are going great.**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	13. Happiness and Horror

**_Hi peoples!  
Thanks for all of your reviews. I'm really sorry for the wait. _**

**_Y'All are great!_**

**_Disclaimer: I only own Emma Kathrine_**

**_Emma POV_**

The next scene unfolded with confusion on Jamie's side of the room, but happiness on Em's side, because she knew that her father would be getting better with the help of Pippa.

**_INTO PITCH'S LAIR - NIGHT_**

**_The SPY NIGHTMARE flies down into a dark cavernous space._**

**_Large STEEL CAGES hang all around and trapped inside are the_**

**_MINI TEETH._**

**_The Nightmare heads toward Pitch, standing at his own GLOBE,_**

**_which is conspicuously covered in lights._**

**PITCH**

_The lights...why aren't they going_

_out?_

"Maybe because the Guardians are actually helping the children." Jamie sneered. Em glared at him, and, to the boy's surprise, Pippa.

"Shut up, Jamie. You don't know what you're talking about." Pippa said, crossing her arms. Em smiled at her new friend, and felt a warmth in her chest. Her smile grew brighter, knowing that her father had gained a bit more strength, thanks to Pippa.

**_The Nightmare approaches from behind and lets out a soft_**

**_whiney; Pitch stiffens at the news._**

**PITCH**

_They're collecting the teeth?_

**_The MINI TEETH perk up at this, and start twittering_**

**_excitedly, which echoes throughout the lair._**

**PITCH**

_Oh pipe down, or I'll stuff a_

_pillow with you!_

Baby Flake shot up from her perch on Em's shoulder, and shot Pitch a fake glare, crossing her tiny arms. Pitch hid a smile, and held his hands up.

"You know I would never do that, Baby." He said, and Baby Flake nodded her head, before settling back onto Em's shoulder, who giggled at her uncle and friend.

**_The Mini Teeth begin to settle down. PITCH looks at the_**

**_Nightmare, frustrated, and scowls. The Nightmare winces and_**

**_disperses into tiny particles._**

**_A strand of NIGHTMARE SAND from the Nightmare twirls in the_**

**_air, and Pitch twists it with his fingers, turning it into a_**

**_crude image of the SANDMAN._**

**PITCH**

_Fine, have your last hurrah. For_

_tomorrow, all you pathetic_

_scrambling will be for nothing._

**_And he crushes the image in his fist._**

"See! Evil! How can you trust him after he did that?" Sophie exclaimed, pointing to the screen. Emma glared at the older girl.

"He obviously didn't know what he was doing." She said angrily. Jackson smiled with pride at his baby sister.

**_CUT TO:_**

**_INT. JAMIE'S BEDROOM - CONTINUOUS_**

**_A cool looking ROBOT TOY rests on Jamie's bedside table._**

**_Jamie is sound asleep in bed. A smile across his face_**

**_reveals the recently formed gap between his teeth._**

**TOOTH (O.S.)**

_Left central incisor, knocked out_

_in a freak sledding accident. I_

_wonder how that could have_

_happened, Jack?_

**_Jack laughs as he looks at JAMIE'S DRAWING of himself during_**

**_the SNOWBALL FIGHT on the wall. He's midair, blasting his_**

**_friends with snowballs. He smiles and then turns to Tooth._**

**JACK**

**_(LAUGHS)_**

_Kids, huh?_

**_He watches as Tooth reaches under the pillow. She hovers_**

**_over Jamie as he stirs in his sleep. A dreamy smile comes_**

**_over her as she gazes down at the sleeping boy._**

"Jamie, you look so cute!" Sophie cooed at her older brother, who glared at her while his friends laughed.

**TOOTH**

_This was always the part I liked_

_most - seeing the kids**.**_

**_(BEAT)_**

_Why did I ever stop doing this?_

**_A beat; Jack sees how much it means to her._**

**JACK**

_It's a little different up close,_

_huh?_

**_Tooth gives him a look: he's right._**

**TOOTH**

_Thanks for being here, Jack. I_

_wish I had known about your memory,_

_I could've helped you._

**JACK**

_Yeah, well, look let's just get you_

_taken care of. Then it's Pitch's_

_turn, huh?_

Pippa leaned against Em's dangling legs, her eyes shutting with guilt. Trust Jack to care about the well-being of others. It was all her and the other's fault that Jack was in danger of dying. She felt tears in her eyes, thinking of her friend, and his family. A small hand took her own.

"It's okay, Pippa. Uncle Jack's gonna be okay." Maxine, Pippa remembered, said, smiling.

"Thanks, Maxine." She replied. Em grinned at her cousin and friend, and looked over at the other side of the room. She was surprised to see that Tooth hadn't moved from her spot. Being the most caring out of the three others, she had shown the most cruelty towards Em and her family.

**_A sudden COMMOTION. They both turn to the window._**

**NORTH**

_Here you are!_

**_North, carrying a large sack over his shoulder, struggles to_**

**_climb in through the small window. Sandman and Baby Tooth_**

**_climb in after. Everybody whispers._**

**TOOTH**

**SSHHHHHHHH!**

**NORTH**

_Oh, what gives slowpokes!?_

**_Jamie is still sound asleep._**

**NORTH**

_How you feeling, Toothy?_

**TOOTH**

_Believed in._

**NORTH**

**_(LAUGHS)_**

_Haha! That's what I want to hear._

**BUNNYMUND (O.S.)**

_Oh I see how it is..._

**_Bunny comes in through a rabbit hole in the floorboards._**

**BUNNYMUND (CONT'D)**

_All working together to make sure_

_the rabbit gets last place._

Em let out a giggle at the sight of Bunny sticking out of Jamie's bedroom floor. She looked over, and Bunny sent her a grin, which she returned. She ready to forgive the large Pooka, especially after what he had said during the scenes the day before.

**_North now holds his index fingers up to his lips._**

**NORTH**

_SSSHHHHHHHHH!_

**JACK**

_You think I need help to beat a_

_bunny? Check it out, Peter_

_Cottontail._

**_Jack lifts up his sack of teeth._**

**BUNNYMUND**

_You call that a bag of choppers?_

**_(lifting larger sack)_**

**_Now that's a bag of choppers._**

**NORTH**

_Gentlemen! Gentlemen! This is_

_about Tooth. It's not a_

_competition! But if it was -_

**_(reveals even larger sack)_**

_I win. YEEEEEHAAAHH!_

"He's asleep, you idiot! You'll wake him up." Em said, rolling her eyes.

**_And he strikes a Russian dancing pose as..._**

**_Suddenly a bright circle of light is cast on the Guardians._**

**NORTH (CONT'D)**

_Oh no..._

**JAMIE (O.C.)**

**_(SURPRISED)_**

_Santa Claus?_

**_They all turn slowly to see Jamie sitting up in bed, holding_**

**_a flashlight, wide awake and beaming in disbelief._**

**JAMIE (CONT'D)**

_The Easter Bunny?...Sandman...The_

_Tooth Fairy! I knew you'd come!_

**TOOTH**

_Surprise!_

**_(GIGGLING)_**

_We came!_

**JACK**

_He can see us?_

"Not everyone." Pippa commented, averting her eyes from Jamie's. Jamie looked confused at what she said.

**_Jamie looks around, amazed, he sees everyone but Jack._**

**BUNNYMUND**

_Most of us._

**TOOTH**

_Shhh! You guys, he's still awake._

**BUNNYMUND**

_Sandy! Knock him out!_

**_They all look to him, scandalized. Jamie looks concerned._**

**JAMIE**

_Huh?_

**BUNNYMUND**

_With the Dreamsand, ya gumbies._

**_But then Jamie's GREYHOUND rises up into frame, fully awake,_**

**_its nostrils flaring at the scent he's picked up._**

**JAMIE**

_No, stop that's the Easter Bunny._

_What are you doing, Abbey? Down!_

**_The dog is nose to nose with Bunnymund._**

**BUNNYMUND**

_Alright, nobody panic._

"You do know what kind of dog that is, right Bunny?" Em asked, holding in her laughs, but it was obvious that she was shaking with suppressed laughter.

"Yes, I do know what kind of dog that is, Emma." Bunny replied, rolling his eyes at the young girl.

**JACK**

**_(ENJOYING THIS)_**

_But that's a um, that's a_

_greyhound. Do you know what_

_greyhounds do to rabbits?_

**BUNNYMUND**

_I think it's a pretty safe bet he's_

_never met a rabbit like me -_

**_While Sandy forms a Dreamsand baseball, Jack rolls his eyes_**

**_and notices an alarm clock on the bedside table._**

**BUNNYMUND (CONT'D)**

_Six foot one, nerves of steel,_

_master of tai-chi and the ancient_

_ART OF-_

**_Jack can't resist: he reaches over stealthily and SETS OFF_**

**_THE ALARM CLOCK with his staff. RRRRRIIIIING!_**

**BUNNYMUND**

_Crikey._

**_Bunny is off like a shot, the greyhound right on his tail,_**

**_running laps in the small room, the dog barking like crazy._**

Em leaned against Jackson, unable to suppress her laughter any longer, and her shrieks of laughter echoed through the room, joined with Pippa's and her cousins'.

"Only Papa." Em said, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes.

**JAMIE**

_Stop! Sit!_

**_Sandy, amused, makes a Dreamsand baseball to stop the dog,_**

**_but bobbles it as the dog brushes past._**

**JAMIE**

_Down girl, down!_

**_The others stand out of the way as Bunny and the dog run up_**

**_the walls and over the bed._**

**_As Tooth tries to silence the alarm clock, Jack can barely_**

**_contain his laughter. Sandy takes aim as Bunny and the dog_**

**_run circles around him—_**

"How can you run that fast in such a small room?" Kristoff asked confused. Em giggled slightly at her uncle.

**NORTH**

_Sandy, Sandy!_

**_The dog jumps past North, knocking him back._**

**NORTH**

_Ah!_

**_As Sandy winds up, the dog suddenly SMACKS right into him._**

**_The Dreamsand goes flying._**

**TOOTH**

_Hey, this is not proper Tooth Fairy_

_behavior!_

"We ain't exactly Tooth Fairies." Bunny commented to the winged woman, who huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Well, you were supposed to act like them!" she replied.

"You got your believers. You didn't exactly specify how you wanted them to act!" Em shot at Tooth, who glared at her before sitting down.

**_North ducks out of the way as the Dreamsand sails toward him._**

**_The Dreamsand baseball smacks Tooth right in the face and_**

**_explodes into golden dust. Tooth and her fairy fall to the_**

**_ground as a golden tooth takes shape above their heads._**

**_Streams of Dreamsand make their way around the room._**

**BUNNYMUND (O.C.)**

_Ah, this thing's rabid! Get this_

_dingo off me!_

**_Bunny gets a whiff of the golden sand. The image of a carrot_**

**_quickly takes shape in front of his face._**

**BUNNYMUND**

_Oh no._

Sophie giggled at her friend as he fell onto Jamie's bed.

**_THUD! Bunny falls over asleep. THUD! So does the dog._**

**_North tries to scramble out of the way, but there's no escape_**

**_in this tiny room._**

**NORTH**

_Candy canes..._

**_He teeters for a moment as Dreamsand candy canes appear_**

**_before him, then falls like a giant Sequoia, landing - THUD! -_**

**_on the end of Jamie's bed, which sends Jamie catapulting_**

**_through the air._**

**JAMIE**

_Whoaaaaaaaaaa!_

**_Luckily he lands - OOF! - in Sandy's arms. He starts to_**

**_wake up AGAIN, but Sandy is there with a fistful of sand -_**

**_BOOF! - and Jamie too is out cold._**

"Whoopsie!" Em said, smiling brightly. Jamie looked at her, confused at why Pippa was ignoring him, and why she and the girl seemed so close all of a sudden.

**_Jack and Sandy look down at the sleeping boy, relieved. Then_**

**_they look around - a heap of sleeping, snoring bodies._**

**JACK**

_Whoops..._

"Like father, like daughter." Pitch said, chuckling, and Em frowned slightly.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." She shot back at him. North snorted quietly.

"It is." He whispered to Tooth, who smirked.

**_Bunny is snuggled up next to North. A carrot and candy_**

**_canes, made of Dreamsand, hold hands as they dance above_**

**_Bunny and North's head._**

**_Jack comes down off the dresser and turns to Sandy, who has_**

**_put Jamie back in bed. Sandy lifts North's arm and lets go,_**

**_it's completely limp and falls flat. Sandy smiles at Jack,_**

**_who chuckles._**

**JACK**

_Oh, I really wish I had a camera_

_right now._

"I wish he had one, too!" Maxine squealed, laughing.

**_Sandy eyes suddenly widen. There's a Nightmare behind Jack._**

**_Jack turns to see A NIGHTMARE staring through the window._**

**_Without hesitation, Jack jumps out the window after it._**

**JACK (O.S.)**

**_(SHOUTS)_**

_Sandy, c'mon! We can find Pitch._

**_Sandy pauses for a moment, then follows Jack's lead._**

"It's all his fault." Tooth said, scowling, and North nodded. Bunny heard her comment, and glared at the fairy, feeling protective of his seasonal younger brother.

**_BACK IN JAMIE'S ROOM - INTERCUT_**

**_The sleeping Guardians are where we left them. Jamie's_**

**_bedroom door opens, and Sophie toddles in. She takes in the_**

**_scene, amused. She toddles over to North, giggling._**

**_She pokes at his rotund belly. Then she notices something._**

**_She reaches into his pocket and pulls out a snow globe._**

"Oh no." Jamie said, looking at his younger sister. Jackson glared at the "Guardians".

"You keep those things where young children can get to them? That's not very safe." He accused, and North had the decency to look sheepish.

**SOPHIE**

_Pretty!_

**_She looks over to see the Easter Bunny, sound asleep on the_**

**_floor._**

**SOPHIE**

_Bunny! Hop! Hop! Hop!_

**_Suddenly the snow globe lights up. Sophie's eyes widen as_**

**_she looks at the beautiful vista inside the globe. It's_**

**_Bunny's warren._**

**_She takes the globe and toddles off for the door, when she_**

**_trips - again - and the snow globe smashes on the floor._**

**SOPHIE**

_Ow!_

**_BOOMF! A flash of LIGHT. She looks up to see a magical_**

**_portal open in front of her. A GUST WIND comes blowing out_**

**_of the portal. Sophie giggles, and toddles through the_**

**_portal._**

"So that's how you got into the Warren." Bunny said, glancing at Sophie, who just sent him a cheeky smile, which he returned.

**_North's bleary EYES pop open mid-snore._**

**NORTH**

_Whuh-huh...?_

As the scene faded, the room flashed with white light, not unlike the one that had brought the groups to the room, and, when it faded, Em let out a sound as if she were choking.

"This isn't possible." She whispered, and Jackson put a hand on her arm.

"You alright?" he asked, and she shook her head. The two colonial people who had appeared in the room noticed Em, and they both crossed their arms.

"Well, if it isn't the witch." The man said, and Em almost began to cry. His voice cut through her like a knife.

"Bunny." Em whimpered, looking at the Pooka. He had recognized them as well, and was tense, ready to jump to her defense if he needed to.

"Who are you to call Emma a witch?" Kristoff said angrily, jumping to Em's defense, and the two adults reeled back in surprise, but the woman recovered. She glared at Em, who shrunk back against Jackson.

"Because we are her parents." Theresa Jones said.

**OHHHHHH! CLIFFIE!**

**Tell me what you think! Those of you who don't know, Theresa and her husband, John, are two of my OCs from _The Ice Princess_, so you should read that if you haven't yet.**

**Please review! You all are the best with sticking with me.**

**Stay amazing, kings, queens, and Guardians!  
Love,**

**Enchantress**


	14. Forgiveness

**Hi everybody! So sorry for the wait.**

**So, for those of you who haven't read The Ice Princess by now, you really should, or else shiz gonna get confusing, most likely. You all will see a bit of pissed-off and protective Bunny here too!**

**Enjoy, my friends!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Em, Jasper, Maxine, John, and Theresa.**

**Neutral POV**

Em held on tightly to Jackson's arm, her face pressed against his side, not wanting to look at the people who treated her like an outcast. Emma gently took Em's hand comfortingly, and Em pulled her close to herself, trying to protect the younger girl.

"Emma Katherine, come over here right now!" John said sharply, and Em shook her head fiercely, her forehead against Jackson's back, taking in the comfort of her father's human form. Even though it had been almost eleven years since she had last seen her birth parents, the memory of how they treated her was fresh in her mind.

"Please go away." She said in a quiet voice. Jackson put an arm around her protectively.

"How are you her parents? You don't even look like Em!" Anna exclaimed, stepping forward to stand next to her niece. Theresa scoffed.

"That's because this little freak most likely had something done to her. She's our daughter, and she still belongs to us." She said, and Em glared at her.

"I'm not your daughter. My parents are Jack Frost and Elsa of Arendelle. " she said, scowling. John returned her scowl, and strode up to her, making Em flinch back against Jackson, who put an arm around her shoulders protectively again, this time tighter. He had made a promise to Jack and Elsa, and he intended to keep it. Jackson would guard Emma and Em with his life.

"How dare you speak to us like that. After all we've done for you, Emma." John spat.

"What you've done to her?" Bunny walked forward, and stepped in front of Em and Jackson, "When I found Emma, she was sleeping in a cave, and there was a storm going on around her. Jack found her in the forest, a little girl who was four years old. Don't you dare say that you did anything good for her. The only good thing you did for Emma was drive her out of the village, because she met her true family. I know how happy she was with Elsa and Jack, and you're just as much at fault as I am for ruining her life." Em looked at Bunny, tears filling her eyes. This time, however, unlike the others, her tears were ones of happiness, and forgiveness.

"How do you know that we were the ones who drove Emma out of the village?" Theresa asked.

"I've been watching over Emma since she was young. I watched you two hurt her, and insult her." Bunny said simply, crossing his arms. "Besides. I've always watched over my favorite believer." Em let out a small gasp as a large smile spread across her face. A small laugh escaped her lips. Another flash of light, and Mother Nature appeared, smiling brightly at Em, and looking over at Bunny, her eyes shining bright with happiness.

"Your work here is done." She told Em's parents, and Mother Nature waved her hand, and the two people turned into pillars of dirt, and they crumbled to the ground.

"Wait, that wasn't actually them?" Em asked, confused.

"No. Theresa and James died a few years ago, after you left, from a rare disease. These creatures were vital to help the bond be mended between my two favorite seasonal children." Mother Nature said with a kind smile. She sent another smile towards Pitch, who returned it, before disappearing in a whirl of earth.

"So that wasn't real?" Jackson asked. Em took a deep breath, and stepped backwards slightly.

"That was awful." She said, putting a hand to her forehead. Bunny turned and looked at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, and Em grinned before throwing her arms around the Pooka's neck.

"I forgive you." She whispered, and Bunny smiled, hugging her back.

"Thank you, Emma. I really am sorry. I was blinded by how happy Jack was. He had a family, while mine was killed. It doesn't justify my actions towards him, Elsa, or you." He told her. Em smiled.

"If Papa, or Mama were here, they would forgive you too, Bunny. I have no doubt that they'll be happy that you've apologized." She said happily. Bunny grinned.

"I just hope Frostbite's alright." He said, and Em nodded, before kissing his cheek, and skipping towards her seat. Sophie watched the two, jealousy growing in her chest as she glared at them both. Bunny shook his head with a laugh, and walked to his own seat, sharing a look with Pitch and Sandy, both of whom nodded to him, as if forgiving him with no words. With different emotions floating throughout the room, the next scene of the movie began.

**_EXT. BURGESS NEIGHBORHOOD - NIGHT_**

**_TWO NIGHTMARES zigzag along the rooftops, searching for_**

**_victims. Jack, loving the chase, is in hot pursuit with_**

**_Sandy, who's riding along on a streak of Dreamsand-_**

**JACK**

_Wahooo!_

**_(BEAT)_**

_Haha! Yes!_

**_One of the Nightmares splits off, angling for a BEDROOM_**

**_WINDOW. Sandy calmly follows-_**

**_The Nightmare flies right through the WINDOW and SANDY does_**

**_the same - the OTHER ONE angles up over the house's ROOF to_**

**_evade Jack, who PARKOURS over the roof after it-_**

**JACK**

_Waaahahoooo!_

"That looks like so much fun!" Pippa exclaimed with happiness, and Em laughed.

"It is. I remember when Papa first found me, he flew me towards Mama's palace as a piggyback ride. It was the coolest thing ever!" she told her friend, her eyes filled with memories.

**_Through the WINDOWS BELOW, FLASHES OF GOLDEN and SICKLY GREEN_**

**_LIGHT race through the house as Sandy battles the Nightmare-_**

**_The Nightmares and Jack ZOOM away from the house just as_**

**_Sandy and the FIRST NIGHTMARE blast out of the window, Sandy_**

**_wrestling it until - POOF! It explodes into golden_**

**_DREAMSAND which he quickly transforms into a Sting Ray for_**

**_him to ride-_**

**_EXT. DOWNTOWN BURGESS - CONTINUOUS_**

**_Jack flies through town on the heels of the Nightmare. It_**

**_makes a sharp turn down an alleyway and Jack is quick to_**

**_follow._**

**_The Nightmare then veers up the wall of the alley and onto a_**

**_ROOFTOP. Jack whips a blast from his staff and HITS the_**

**_Nightmare before it disappears from view._**

**JACK**

**_(JAZZED)_**

_HAAAH! I got it!_

**_Jack jumps up onto the roof and prods the frozen Nightmare_**

**_with his staff._**

**JACK**

_Sandy! Sandy, did you see that?!_

_Look at this thing!_

"That so cool!" Monty exclaimed, and Caleb and Claude nodded in agreement.

"That's the only time that a nightmare can look cool." Jamie said, and Sophie nodded, sending an glance towards Em.

**_Jack can barely contain his excitement as he calls out to_**

**_Sandy - but suddenly Pitch lurches out from behind an air_**

**_conditioning unit on the rooftop._**

**PITCH**

_Frost?_

**_Jack blasts a WAVE OF FROST across the rooftop, but Pitch_**

**_easily dodges it, reappearing behind Jack on the adjoining_**

**_rooftop._**

**PITCH**

_You know, for a "neutral party" you_

_spend an awful lot of time with_

_those weirdos._

"They aren't weirdos! Well, not all of them." Em said, and sent a smirk towards Bunny, who grinned back.

"I mean, there's one or two that are weirdos, but the others are pretty cool." Anna said, shrugging, making her husband and twins laugh.

**_(BEAT)_**

_This isn't your fight, Jack._

**_Jack's eyes narrow. He holds out his staff, ready to strike._**

**JACK**

_You made it my fight when you stole_

_those teeth._

**_Pitch regards him curiously._**

**PITCH**

_Teeth? Why do you care about the_

_teeth?_

"They hold his memories!" Emma said excitedly. Em looked at her happily, wondering what their reactions would be when they found out who Jack was before he became a spirit.

**_When he notices something and turns to find Sandy calmly_**

**_standing on the rooftop next to him. Pitch quickly_**

**_sidesteps, moving away from Sandy._**

**PITCH**

**_(CHUCKLING)_**

_Now this is who I'm looking for-_

**_Before Pitch can finish a DREAMSAND STREAM whips around him,_**

**_forcing him to duck and dodge Sandy's sudden attack._**

**PITCH**

_Whoa-?_

**_Pitch DISPERSES a stream of NIGHTMARE SAND, turning it into a_**

**_gigantic sickle and swings it back at Sandy. Jack ducks,_**

**_avoiding injury as Sandy's pushed back against a ledge._**

**_Sandy quickly grabs Pitch with another DREAMSAND STREAM and_**

**_yanks him off his feet, slamming him repeatedly against the_**

**_tops of the buildings until finally throwing him off the_**

**_rooftop._**

"Ouch." Kristoff flinched, and Em giggled.

"Go Sandy!" the Burgess teens cheered.

**_Pitch bounces off the ground as he crashes into an EMPTY_**

**_STREET. As Sandy dusts his hands and calmly steps off the_**

**_rooftop to follow, Jack looks on, astonished._**

**JACK**

_Remind me not to get on your bad_

_side._

"I'm surprised you didn't do that to Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum over there. Or did you?" Jackson asked, motioning towards North and Tooth. Emma and Em both laughed loudly at the nicknames.

**_EXT. EMPTY STREET - CONTINUOUS_**

**_Pitch shakes off the crash, trying to back up as Sandy_**

**_touches down and moves toward him, Jack following. Pitch_**

**_cowers on the ground in fear as they approach._**

**PITCH**

**_(looks up, pleading)_**

_Okay, easy! You can't blame me for_

_trying, Sandy. You don't know what_

_it's like to be weak and hated. It_

_was stupid of me to mess with your_

_dreams. So I'll tell you what-_

**_Sandy continues forward, grim faced...but suddenly Pitch_**

**_stops cowering and stands up. His tone changes._**

**PITCH (CONT'D)**

_You can have `em back!_

**_Before Jack and Sandy can react, a Nightmare shoots up_**

**_through a storm drain as several other Nightmares gather in_**

**_the alley behind him._**

The atmosphere in the room suddenly grew tense, even though most of them knew what would happen. Pitch looked regretful at what was about to happen.

**_Jack and Sandy look around as hundreds of Nightmares descend_**

**_from the surrounding rooftops to encircle them. This doesn't_**

**_look good. Jack, worried, looks to Sandy and mutters..._**

**JACK**

_You take the ones on the left, I'll_

_take the ones on the right?_

There were a few weak chuckles at Jack's attempt at humor.

**_Meanwhile, Pitch rises up from off the ground as Onyx takes_**

**_shape underneath him._**

**_Pitch grabs onto Onyx's mane as it snorts and snarls. He_**

**_then leans forward._**

**PITCH**

_Boo!_

**_Pitch's army of Nightmares begin to charge. Then suddenly,_**

**_the sound of BELLS and REINDEER echo in the distance-_**

**_NORTH'S SLEIGH bursts through the clouds. Jack and Pitch_**

**_look up into the sky as it circles overhead. The sleigh_**

**_turns toward Pitch, only to fly a few feet over his head._**

**_Pitch turns as it passes over him, slightly confused._**

**_NORTH'S SLEIGH_**

**_North's asleep at the wheel, along with Bunny and Tooth._**

**_Suddenly, the sleigh clips one of its skis as it flies over_**

**_City Hall, jolting North to attention._**

"Idiots." Em said, rolling her eyes. Pippa snickered.

**NORTH**

_Ah!_

**_Bunny awakes with a fright from a bad dream._**

**BUNNYMUND**

_Get outta my warren!_

**_(realizes he's awake now)_**

_Huh?_

**_EXT. EMPTY STREET - CONTINUOUS_**

**_Still battling Nightmares, Sandy propels himself and Jack_**

**_into the air with a stream of Dreamsand and launches Jack_**

**_away from the Nightmares. Jack quickly orients himself and_**

**_knocks an oncoming Nightmare with his staff._**

**_Tooth quickly jumps off the side of the sleigh toward Jack_**

**_and Sandy._**

**_Jack, knocks away a few more Nightmares with his staff, and_**

**_looks up. Tooth suddenly flies into view through the swarm_**

**_of Nightmares, slicing them apart with her wings, causing_**

**_them to EXPLODE into BLACK SAND. Pitch gives a signal and _**

**_leaps into the air, leading another_**

**_wave of Nightmares after the Guardians._**

**_SLEIGH_**

**_Back in the sleigh, Bunny jumps out and lands on a nearby_**

**_roof._**

**_Bunny quickly tosses his boomerang which disintegrates every_**

**_Nightmare in its path. Bunny catches the returning_**

**_boomerang, leaps off the roof, and grabs the skids of the_**

**_sleigh as it passes by._**

**_THE SLEIGH_**

**_North stands, drawing both his scimitars, and dices the_**

**_oncoming Nightmares to bits as they attack._**

**NORTH**

_Ha. Ha. Ha. Come on!_

**_Jack heads back to the sleigh by dodging two Nightmares as_**

**_they attack. As he continues his descent, Jack is suddenly_**

**_blind sided by another Nightmare, which knocks the staff from_**

**_his hands._**

**_For a moment, Jack is in a state of panic as he finds himself_**

**_in free fall._**

"Papa!" Em shrieked, her hands covering her mouth, terrified. Jackson took hold of her hand comfortingly, and a slight breeze stroked her cheek. Em relaxed after that, knowing her father was watching over her.

**JACK**

_Aaaaaaaah!_

**_He finally manages to hook onto the staff, control his_**

**_descent, and land on the sleigh as it flies past._**

**BUNNYMUND**

**_(coolly, to Jack)_**

_You might want to duck._

**_Jack DUCKS as a Nightmare rears up behind him, but one of_**

**_Bunny's BOOMERANGS blasts through it and zips back to Bunny's_**

**_waiting paw._**

**_SANDY_**

**_Sandy high up in he clouds, does his best to contain the MASS_**

**_OF NIGHTMARES that are swirling around him._**

**_PITCH_**

**_Pitch rises from behind a group of Nightmares. He stretches_**

**_his arms as an ARROW of NIGHTMARE SAND forms behind him._**

Pitch looked down, pain on his face at the sight of himself killing his partner, and now, closest friend. Sandy placed a hand on the Nightmare King's arm, sending him a forgiving smile.

**_SLEIGH_**

**_Jack and the Guardians watch as more Nightmares speed away to_**

**_join their herd. Sandy looks overwhelmed by the onslaught._**

**JACK**

_We gotta help Sandy!_

**NORTH**

_Hyah!_

**_North cracks the reigns, turns the sleigh, and heads toward_**

**_the swirling cloud of yellow and black sand._**

**_PITCH_**

**_Pitch takes aim and releases the arrow. It flies through the_**

**_air and into SANDY'S back, exploding on impact._**

**_SLEIGH_**

**_The Guardians look on, horrified._**

**JACK**

_Noooo!_

**_Jack leaps ahead of the sleigh and flies toward Sandy._**

**NORTH**

_Jack!_

**_PITCH_**

**_Sandy feels the shock and turns around. A patch of blackness_**

**_starts slowly spreading across his body. Pitch laughs as he_**

**_and Sandy lock eyes._**

**PITCH**

_Hahahahaha!...Don't fight the fear,_

_little man._

**_THE SLEIGH_**

**_The Guardians continue to speed toward Sandy, but Nightmares_**

**_begin colliding with the sleigh, slowing their progress._**

**NORTH**

_Hurry, hurry!_

**_PITCH_**

**_Pitch relishes this moment of triumph._**

**PITCH**

_I'd say sweet dreams, but there_

_aren't any left._

**_Sandy, his eyes filled with terror, falls to his knees as the_**

**_patch of blackness continues to spread._**

**_JACK_**

**_Jack presses on, trying to reach Sandy as fast as he can._**

**_SANDY_**

**_Sandy stands up, accepting his fate, and closes his eyes as_**

**_he and his Dreamsand cloud are consumed by the writhing_**

**_blackness of the Nightmare sand._**

**_THE SLEIGH_**

**NORTH**

_Sandy..._

**_JACK_**

**_Horrified, clenches his staff as he flies toward Pitch._**

**JACK**

_No...NOOOOOO!_

**_SANDY_**

**_Sandy's gone. His beautiful Golden Dreamsand, now black,_**

**_merges with the rest of Pitch's Nightmare sand._**

"And you still say that he's one of the good guys? He killed Sandy!" Jamie shouted, jumping up, and pointing an accusing finger at Pitch. Em stood as well, her eyes blazing like blue fire.

"Jamie Bennet, I will give you one more chance. Don't you dare insult anyone of my family again. You have already almost killed my father, and if it weren't for Pippa, he would have faded. Don't judge people on their past actions." She said, her voice surprisingly calm. Kristoff and Anna smiled at their niece proudly as Em sat back down. Jamie sent her a glare, as did Sophie, and he sat down as well.

**_PITCH_**

**_Is beyond delighted. His plan actually worked!_**

**_Pitch then notices Jack flying towards him, glowing energy_**

**_emanating from Jack's staff. Pitch raises his hands and_**

**_sends a massive wave of Nightmares toward Jack._**

**_THE SLEIGH_**

**_The Guardians are stunned._**

**_JACK_**

**_Jack quickly realizes that's he's in over his head as the_**

**_attacking Nightmares begin to overtake him. He's engulfed by_**

**_Nightmares and there is nothing but silence._**

**_PITCH_**

**_Pitch looks on with a smile until a bolt of lightning_**

**_suddenly erupts from within the writhing black sand._**

**JACK**

_Ahhhhhh!_

**_A gust of wind blows past Pitch, quickly followed by a_**

**_massive wave of ice and frost that rockets back up the stream_**

**_of Nightmare sand toward him, culminating in an explosion of_**

**_ice and snow._**

"Awesome!" Pippa said, and Em grinned. "Has he taught you that?" Em shook her head.

"He was going to, but he never got the chance." She replied, and her voice grew soft at the end.

**PITCH**

_AAAHH!_

**_EXT. BURGESS - NIGHT_**

**_Jack free falls back to Earth, unconscious._**

**NORTH**

_Jack!_

**_Tooth quickly rescues him and sets him back down in the_**

**_sleigh._**

**TOOTH**

_Jack, how did you do that?_

**JACK**

**_(REGAINING CONSCIOUSNESS)_**

_I, I didn't know I could._

**_EXT. BURGESS FOREST - NIGHT_**

**_Pitch pulls himself laboriously from the mud and weeds_**

**_amongst the trees where he's crash-landed, oddly, he seems_**

**_delighted._**

**_He looks up to see a BRIGHT GLOW - North's SNOWGLOBE PORTAL._**

**_The sleigh zooms into it and it WINKS OUT._**

**_Pitch shakes the FROST from his arms as scores of Nightmares_**

**_swarm behind Pitch, regrouping after the blast. Pitch, at_**

**_the center, seems as pleased as can be._**

**PITCH**

_Finally! Someone who knows how to_

_have a little FUN!_

"That was eventful." Kristoff said as the scene ended.

"I want to see what happens to Uncle Jack!" Jasper said, very hyper as he bounced around. The Burgess teens were strongly reminded of Sophie when she was younger.

"Jaz, if you sit down, I'll tell you another story when we break." Em said kindly, and Jasper nodded happily, sitting down as the next scene unfolded.

**Please review!**

**You are all amazing individuals, and I love every single one of you.**

**See you soon kings, queens, and Guardians!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	15. I Can't Think Of A Chapter Name

**Hey peoples of Earth!**

**Guess who's back! I'm so so so sorry for the wait. I've been really busy with school, and the musical at my school.**

**I really hope you enjoy the newest chapter!**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I only own my Emma, Jasper, and Maxine.**

**Neutral POV**

"Do we get to find out what happens to Uncle Jack now, Emma?" Jasper asked, looking up at his older cousin. Em giggled slightly, and nodded.

"Of course, Jaz." She replied, and they watched as the movie resumed.

**_Jack, facing a window, FROSTS OVER THE GLASS with his finger_**

**_to form a symbol of Sandy. North slowly walks up behind him._**

**_NORTH_**

_Are you alright?_

**_Jack remains still, his eyes fixed on the image of Sandy._**

**JACK**

_I just, I wish I could've done_

_something._

"Done something? He fought against Pitch!" Bunny said, rolling his eyes, and Em smiled at him.

**NORTH**

_Done something? Jack, you stood up_

_to Pitch. You saved us._

**JACK**

_But Sandy wo-_

**NORTH**

**_(putting his hand on_**

**_JACK'S SHOULDER)_**

_Would be proud of what you did._

**_Jack pulls back his hoodie and stands up._**

**NORTH (CONT'D)**

_I don't know who you were in your_

_past life, but in this life you are_

_Guardian._

**JACK**

_But how can I know who I am, until_

_I find out who I was?_

**NORTH**

_You will. I feel it, in my belly._

**_Jack and North approach the globe which is losing lights at_**

**_an alarming rate._**

"How could you?" Anna suddenly asked, focusing her question on North and Tooth. "You just brought his hopes up, bringing him into your family, and telling him that he had a place, and he mattered. Then you just throw that all away because of a misunderstanding." She shook her head, scolding the immortals like the mother that she was. Em nodded.

"I wonder who he was in his past life." Jackson commented, and Em suppressed a giggle, and she saw Pippa doing the same.

**TOOTH**

_Look how fast they're going out._

**JACK**

**_(GETTING IT)_**

_It's fear. He's tipped the_

_balance._

**_Jack drifts up closer the globe. He looks at the lights_**

**_going out, then back to the Guardians. There's a nervous_**

**_tension in the room._**

**BUNNYMUND**

**_(twirling his boomerang)_**

_Hey, buck up ya sad-sacks. Come_

_on! We can still turn this around!_

**_(MORE)_**

**BUNNYMUND (CONT'D)**

_Easter is tomorrow and I need your_

_help. I say we pull out all the_

_stops and we get those little_

_lights flickering again!_

**_INT. NORTH POLE - FACTORY FLOOR - DAY_**

**_A massive wooden door swings open; North leads Jack and the_**

**_Guardians through the doorway, into an elevator, and through_**

**_his factory._**

**NORTH**

_Bunny is right._

**_(TO BUNNY)_**

_As much as it pains me to say old_

_friend, this time Easter is more_

_important than Christmas!_

"Huh. Wonder how hard it was for him to say that?" Pitch said, and North glared at him.

"Trust me, mate. He only said it because he was in danger." Bunny remarked, and Em raised an eyebrow at her friend. It was the first time he had openly spoken against the other immortals.

**BUNNYMUND**

_Hey! Did everyone hear that?!_

**NORTH**

_We must hurry to the Warren._

_Everyone, to the sleigh!_

**BUNNY**

_Ohh no, mate. My warren my rules._

_Buckle up._

**_Bunny directs the groups attention to the ground. He taps_**

**_his foot and a rabbit hole opens up under their feet._**

**NORTH**

_Shostakovich!_

**_The Guardians plummet through Bunny's tunnels._**

**_Jack, Bunny and Tooth arrive gracefully in the warren's_**

**_antechamber, while North and the yetis comes to a crashing_**

**_halt._**

Em, Pippa, Maxine, and Emma giggled at the sight.

"That's my favorite Guardian transport." Sophie said, and sent a proud glance at Em, as if boasting that she had travelled with Bunny. Em rolled her eyes, ignoring the other blonde.

**NORTH**

**_(CHUCKLES)_**

_"Buckle up." Is very funny._

**BUNNYMUND**

_Welcome to the warren-_

**_Bunny stands before them when suddenly, he shifts his_**

**_attention. He turns, his ears perk up and his nose sniffs_**

**_the air._**

**BUNNYMUND**

_Something's up._

**_Something's amiss. A faint scream begins to echo from within_**

**_the depths of one of Bunny's egg tunnels. Tiny eggs come_**

**_scuttling out from the tunnel._**

**_Bunny grabs his boomerang, North draws his sword, and Jack_**

**_readies his staff as the sounds of booming footsteps,_**

**_screams, and the rustling of foliage grows louder._**

**BUNNYMUND**

_Ahhhh!_

**_Bunny begins to charge toward the tunnel. At his side are_**

**_the Guardians, yetis, and sentinel eggs all bellowing their_**

**_loudest battle cries until...Sophie bursts out. All momentum_**

**_comes to a halt._**

"That's one way to get the attention of a child." Kristoff said dryly, and Bunny grinned.

"Well, with the attack from Pitch, we were all a little on edge. I'm surprised Frostbite was like that." He said, and Em nodded.

"He was starting to think of you all as his family, probably, so he was ready to help protect you." She responded.

**JACK**

_Sophie?_

**_They immediately withdraw their weapons, mildly embarrassed._**

**_Sophie giggles and immediately runs after one of the elves._**

**_SOPHIE_**

_Elf, elf, elf!_

**BUNNYMUND**

_What is SHE doing HERE!?_

**_North looks down at his coat pocket._**

**NORTH**

**_(EMBARRASSED)_**

_Ah, snow globe._

**BUNNYMUND**

_Crikey! Somebody do something!_

**JACK**

_Don't look at me, I'm invisible,_

_remember?_

The Burgess teens all laughed at this, except for Pippa.

"It's not funny! That means that no one believes in him." She hissed at her friends, who looked at her in confusion.

"But he's just a fantasy. Jack Frost doesn't really exist, Pippa." Jamie said, smiling at the brunette. Em glared at him.

"That's rich, coming from someone who is in the same room as the daughter of Jack Frost." She said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Jamie just looked at her in confusion.

**_Sophie giggles as she drags the elf by the bell atop its_**

**_uniform._**

**TOOTH**

**_(CONFIDENT)_**

_Don't worry, Bunny. I bet she's a_

_fairy fan._

**_(flies up to Sophie)_**

_It's okay little one._

**SOPHIE**

**_(TO TOOTH)_**

_Pretty!_

**TOOTH**

_Awww! You know what, I got_

_something for you. Here it is._

**_(she pulls something out)_**

_Look at all the pretty teeth with_

_little blood and gum on them._

"Blood and gums?" Jackson asked, holding in a laugh.

"That, Jamie, is why I hate looking at loose teeth." Sophie muttered to her amused older brother.

"What a way to act around children." Pitch said, shaking his head. Tooth glared at him.

**_Sophie runs away screaming._**

**JACK**

**_(LAUGHS)_**

_Blood and gums? When was the last_

_time you guys actually hung out_

_with kids?_

**_Meanwhile, Sophie is running around the warren, exploring and_**

**_playing. Sophie pokes her head into a small tunnel._**

**SOPHIE**

_Peek-a-boo._

**NORTH**

_We are very busy bringing joy to_

_children! We don't have time..._

**_(EMBARRASSED)_**

_...for children._

Em stood, and turned to North and Tooth, giving them a slow-clap.

"Everyone, let's hear it for the best Guardians in the world! They don't have time for children!" she said, smirking evilly. Maxine, Jasper, Emma, Jackson, and Pippa joined her, and Bunny hid his smile.

"Well, we all know why the Man in the Moon choose you all!" Pippa said, giggling slightly.

"Pippa, what's wrong with you?" Claude asked in shock.

"Well, Claude, I've just gotten a new friend, and her father was always there through my childhood. Yours too, you just don't believe in him anymore." Pippa replied, and Em sat back down, laughing quietly.

**_Jack walks toward her, forming a SNOWFLAKE, which floats over_**

**_toward Sophie. She tries to grab at it._**

**JACK**

_If one little kid can ruin Easter,_

_then...we're in worse shape than I_

_thought._

**_Sophie follows the snowflake as Jack leads it over to Bunny._**

**SOPHIE**

_Weeee! Weee, weee, weee!_

**_The snowflake lands on Bunny's nose and his concerns suddenly_**

**_seem to slip away. Jack's magic is taking affect._**

**_INT. BUNNYMUND'S WARREN - DAY - MOMENTS LATER_**

**_Close up on a flower, that opens to reveal an egg. The egg_**

**_stands up wobbly on its spindly little legs. We pull out to_**

**_reveal Sophie and Bunny's faces looking on, Sophie amazed,_**

**_Bunny proud._**

"They're adorable!" Em squealed, remembering the eggs that she had found as a child. Bunny smiled at her, while Sophie glared at the blue-eyed girl in jealously.

**BUNNYMUND**

_You wanna paint some eggs? Yeah?_

**SOPHIE**

_Okay!_

**BUNNYMUND**

_Come on then!_

**_We pull out further to reveal a massive stone spire, covered_**

**_in moss, as thousands of unpainted eggs stream down the side_**

**_of it toward a green meadow. North and Jack stand in the_**

**_midst of it all, slack-jawed, as the eggs rush towards them._**

**NORTH**

_Rimsky Korsakov! That's a lot of_

_eggs._

**JACK**

_Uh, how much time do we have?_

**_A GREEN MEADOW_**

**SOPHIE**

_Weeeeee!_

**BUNNYMUND**

_Woooohoooo!_

**_Bunny hops into view, Sophie clinging to his back smiling,_**

**_leading a huge mass of eggs down a wide PATH. As he passes,_**

**_FLOWERS BLOOM on either side in his wake, BLASTING the_**

**_passing eggs with color as they go._**

**BUNNYMUND (V.O.)**

_Alright troops, it's time to push_

_back. That means eggs!_

_Everywhere!_

**_THE SORTING STONES_**

**_North looks out over the eggs as they get sorted._**

**NORTH**

**_(WALLA)_**

_Single file!_

**_Sophie, on her back, is carried by the eggs through the_**

**_sorting stones. She giggles as North waves at her while she_**

**_passes by._**

**BUNNYMUND (V.O.)**

_Heaps of you in every high-rise,_

_farm house and trailer park!_

**_Baby Tooth flies across the screen, diverting our attention_**

**_to a multicolored stream off in the distance._**

**BUNNYMUND (V.O.)**

_In tennis shoes and cereal bowls!_

**_Baby Tooth joins an elf, who stands alongside an egg at the_**

**_edge of a cliff. The elf pushes the egg over the cliff, into_**

**_the stream, and celebrates with a victory dance._**

**BUNNYMUND (V.O.)**

_Oh, there will be bathtubs filled_

_with my beautiful googies!_

"Bathtubs?" Jasper asked, laughing.

"Tennis shoes?" Maxine continued.

"Cereal bowls?" Em and Pippa said, laughing as well. Bunny rolled his eyes at the two older girls.

**_The elf turns just in time to see a stampede of colored eggs_**

**_come barreling toward him. They knock him off the cliff as_**

**_he and the eggs spill into the multi-colored stream below._**

**_A SPARKLING STREAM_**

**_Colored eggs wade through the water, emerging with SECONDARY_**

**_COLORS and intricate PATTERNS of all kinds._**

**_An unlucky egg veers off and gets stuck in a WHIRLPOOL. We_**

**_see a hand fish it out to reveal North, who looks at the egg_**

**_curiously. It's now got a SPIRAL PATTERN on it and its_**

**_little LEGS kick madly._**

**NORTH**

_Okay, that's little strange._

**BUNNYMUND**

_Naw, mate -_

**_Bunny's surrounded by butterflies and cute little eggs._**

**BUNNYMUND (CONT'D)**

_That's adorable._

"Awwww!" Em cooed.

"Emmy, I want one!" Maxine said, clapping her hands happily.

"Maybe Bunny will take you to the Warren one day, Maxie." Em said, picking her younger cousin up, and tickling her stomach, making the little girl squeal with laughter. Bunny watched them in amusement, and nodded when Em looked at him.

**_As a technicolored elf climbs out of the stream, North sets_**

**_the egg down and lets it rejoin the herd._**

**_A GREEN MEADOW_**

**_As Sophie leads a parade of eggs, Bunny jumps to an adjacent_**

**_rock and sits up to address the eggs as they walk in stride._**

**_Meanwhile, Jack rides atop a group of sentinel egg that are_**

**_marching in the back ground._**

**BUNNYMUND**

_There will be springtime! On every_

_continent! And I'm bringing hope_

_with me!_

**_A GREEN MEADOW - CONTINUOUS_**

**_CLOSE ON: a line of eggs running down curled vines as yetis_**

**_sprinkle them with glitter. They continue on down various_**

**_vine corkscrew-like shoots, decorating the eggs with stripes._**

**_A confused elf emerges from the vines, striped with paint and_**

**_walks off._**

**_A GREEN MEADOW - CONTINUOUS_**

**_The striped elf walks past a Yeti, painting a mound of eggs_**

**_red. Bunny enters frame and hops across the screen._**

**BUNNYMUND**

_Too Christmas-y, mate, paint `em_

_blue._

"That poor Yeti." Caleb said, grinning as he shook his head.

**_The Yeti throws its arms up in defeat and tosses the eggs._**

**_A GREEN MEADOW - MOMENTS LATER_**

**_A beautifully painted egg hides in the grass._**

**BUNNYMUND (O.S.)**

_Oh, what's over there?_

**_Sophie appears, spots the egg, and delicately lifts it out of_**

**_the grass. She holds it close to admire the intricate detail_**

**_of its shell. Sophie brings the egg to Bunny for him to_**

**_inspect._**

**BUNNYMUND (CONT'D)**

_That's a beauty!_

**_Bunny takes Sophie by the hand and leads her through a stone_**

**_archway._**

**BUNNYMUND (CONT'D)**

_Now all we gotta do is get him and_

_his little mates through the_

_tunnels, to the top, and we'll have_

_ourselves Easter._

**_THE STREAMS OF COLORED EGGS_**

**_Bunny looks out proudly at the eggs gathered in front of the_**

**_TUNNELS in the distance._**

Em smiled. While she did love Santoff Clausen, at least with her family, and Arendelle, the Warren was the one place she longed to go to. Seeing it on the screen increased that longing. It was beautiful, a vision of what the world could look like.

**_Jack approaches from behind and makes his way alongside_**

**_Bunny, who holds Sophie in his arms. _**

**JACK**

_Not bad._

**_Sophie yawns and begins to fall asleep. Bunny turns to Jack_**

**_with a smile._**

**_BUNNYMUND_**

**_Not bad yourself._**

**JACK**

_Look, I'm sorry about that whole,_

_you know, the "kangaroo" thing._

**BUNNYMUND**

_It's the accent, isn't it?_

"Maybe." Em said, shrugging her shoulders, and Bunny chuckled.

**_North comes up from behind with Tooth at his side. They turn_**

**_toward Bunny, marveling at the sight of Sophie, fast sleep. Bunny's face softens._**

"You look like you're remembering something, Bunny." Jamie pointed out, and Bunny nodded.

"One of my fondest memories was from years ago, when I met a young winter spirit, a child in both human and immortal terms. She was from colonial times, and her powers came naturally." Bunny began, and Em drew a sharp breath, staring at the Pooka Guardian. "Her parents and villagers chased her from her home, and she ran to the forest. I found her one Easter, the ground covered with snow. She was so innocent. I visited her as long as I could, and when she would have a nightmare, I would hold her, and she would fall asleep. She was around the same age as Sophie." Em smiled to herself, looking down at her clasped hands.

"What sort of spirit was she?" Monty asked, enraptured by Bunny's story, along with the others.

"She was a winter spirit." Bunny replied, and grinned at Em, who grinned back.

**BUNNYMUND**

_Ah, poor little ankle-biter. Look_

_at her, all tuckered out._

**TOOTH**

_I love her!_

**_They look up from the sleeping toddler toward Jack. He's_**

**_taught them something today._**

**TOOTH**

_I think it's time to get her home._

**_Bunny hands the sleeping Sophie over to Tooth._**

**JACK**

_How about I take her home?_

**TOOTH**

_Jack, no! Pitch is-_

**_JACK_**

_-no match for this._

**_(twirls his staff)_**

**BUNNYMUND**

_Which is why we need you here, with_

_us._

**_The Guardians look at Jack with concern._**

**JACK**

_Trust me, I'll be quick as a bunny._

**_INT. SOPHIE'S BEDROOM - NIGHT_**

**_Jack tries to lay a sleeping Sophie down in her bed, but she_**

**_won't let go of his neck. Finally, she releases her grasp_**

**_only to roll over and fall out of bed. Baby Tooth gives Jack_**

**_a scornful look._**

Emma giggled, along with the other girls.

"You did the exact same thing when you were that age, Emma. Don't go laughing now." Jackson said to his sister, who looked up at him with innocent eyes.

"Who, me, Jackie?" she asked, and Jackson huffed, putting an arm around his sister's shoulders.

**JAMIE'S MOM (O.S.)**

_Sophie? Is that you?_

**_Jack and Baby Tooth's eyes widen. Sophie, asleep on the_**

**_floor, is quickly covered with a blanket and given a squeaky_**

**_stuffed animal._**

**_EXT. SOPHIE'S BEDROOM WINDOW - CONTINUOUS_**

**_Jack closes the window and looks to Baby Tooth with a sign of_**

**_relief._**

**_JACK_**

_We should get back._

**_Baby Tooth nods, when..._**

**VOICE FROM A MEMORY (O.S.)**

**_(LAUGHING)_**

_Jack..._

**_Jack stops, confused. _**

"That voice sounds familiar." Jackson muttered.

"That sounds like me…" Emma said, trailing off, and looking at Em, her eyes going wide. "That's not possible!" Em nodded, smiling.

"It is, Emma. Don't spoil the surprise." She said, putting a finger to her lips. Emma nodded, pretending to zip her lips shut with a giggle.

**_He looks out across the town, _**

**_toward the woods, and the sound of the echoed voice._**

**JACK**

_That voice, I know that voice..._

**_Baby Tooth looks to him, worried._**

**VOICE FROM A MEMORY (O.S.)**

_Jack..._

"Why did that voice sound so familiar?" Jackson said.

"I don't know. I'm sure if we watch the next scene, it'll all be revealed." Pippa said, and Jackson nodded, and they watched as the movie continued, questions blooming in their minds.

**Please review!**

**Thanks to everyone for sticking with me through the short hiatus. You are all amazing!**

**Stay wonderful, kings, queens, and Guardians.**

**Catch ya later!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	16. Belief

**Hey my friends!**

**Wow, two chapters in two days! I feel so accomplished!**

**I hope you all enjoy this next one. I'm trying to finish them watching ROTG before Christmas, but no promises :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own my Emma, Jasper, and Maxine. Everything else either belongs to Disney, or Dreamworks.**

**Neutral POV**

"Something bad is going to happen, right?" Jackson whispered to Em, who slowly nodded.

**_Jack continues along a long dark tunnel with Baby Tooth close_**

**_behind. Eventually the labyrinth opens up to reveal a huge_**

**_underground cavern. Baby Tooth continues to tug at Jack's_**

**_tunic._**

**JACK**

**_(waving Baby Tooth off)_**

_Baby Tooth, Baby...come on!_

**_(BEAT)_**

_I have to find out what that is._

**_Jack can't believe his eyes. Dozens of huge bird cages_**

**_hanging from the ceiling, and in them are the mini tooth_**

**_fairies. They see Jack, and immediately perk up, tweeting_**

**_and flitting like crazy._**

**_Jack jumps up onto one of the cages, then quickly leaps and_**

**_holds onto the side of another one._**

**JACK**

**_(WHISPERS)_**

_Shhhh! keep it down._

**_(leaps to another cage)_**

_I'm gonna get you out of here, just_

_as soon as I -_

**VOICE FROM A MEMORY**

_Jack..._

**_Jack turns away from the fairies, distracted._**

**_VOICE FROM A MEMORY_**

_Jack..._

**JACK**

**_(under his breath)_**

_As I can –_

"Cares more about himself then other spirits." Tooth huffed, her arms crossed.

"Well, he is looking for his memories, and he knows that the other fairies will be alright." Em said, defending her father.

**_Jack looks down and sees the tooth drawers from Tooth's_**

**_Palace. Mounds of them heaped to the ceiling. And inside_**

**_the drawers are the missing baby teeth. He drops down to a_**

**_mound and begins rummaging through the drawers, looking at_**

**_the names on the boxes._**

**_In an instant he forgets his duties, and the fairies, and the_**

**_Guardians and everything except those teeth, and the chance_**

**_to finally get his memory back._**

**_The cavern suddenly goes darker than it already was. Jack_**

**_finally looks up, as a shadow of Pitch crawls up a nearby_**

**_column._**

**PITCH (O.S.)**

_Looking for something?_

**_Jack swings around with his staff, shooting off a blast of_**

**_ice, but Pitch isn't there. Jack takes off, following the_**

**_sound of Pitch's cackle as it echoes throughout the chamber._**

**_Jack rounds a corner as he sees Pitch's shadow glide across_**

**_the walls into a shadowed corridor._**

**PITCH (O.S.)**

_Don't be afraid, Jack. I'm not_

_going to hurt you._

"The way that Papa would tell me this part of the story was almost as if you were warning him about the Guardians, like if you knew something would happen." Em said, looking at Pitch, who nodded.

"I had seen the Guardians' selfishness first hand. They separated my daughter and I when I was changed." He replied, and Em sighed, shaking her head sadly.

**_Jack continues along a shadowed corridor._**

**JACK**

_Afraid?_

**_Jack sees Pitch on a bridge across the cavern and heads after_**

**_him._**

**JACK (CONT'D)**

_I'm not afraid of you!_

**PITCH**

_Maybe not. But you are afraid of_

_something._

**_Jack steadily approaches, cautious and alert._**

**JACK**

_You think so, huh?_

**PITCH**

_I know so. It's the one thing I_

_always know._

**_Pitch finally turns to face Jack._**

**PITCH (CONT'D)**

_People's greatest fears. Yours is_

_that no one will ever believe in_

_you._

The other immortals had the decency to look ashamed, except for Bunny. That Easter, he had known how Jack had felt, and it had been terrible. The feeling that you didn't matter, or that no one needed you. He was just happy that his seasonal younger brother had a family that loved him.

**_Panic flashes in Jack's eyes. As he backs away, the chamber_**

**_fills with shadows, and Jack is spun around. He's_**

**_disoriented as he thuds into a wall, which flips to reveal_**

**_that it's actually the ground._**

**_Pitch, unseen now, chuckles._**

**_Jack's unsure of where he is. He looks back to see the_**

**_cavern entrance - he's right back where he started._**

**PITCH (O.S.)**

_And worst of all, you're afraid_

_you'll never know why. Why you?_

_Why were you chosen...to be like_

_this?_

**_Jack discovers that the entrance has been blocked with bricks_**

**_as Pitch's shadow encroaches on him._**

**PITCH**

_Well fear not, for the answer to_

_that..._

**_Pitch is now directly in front of Jack, holding out a tooth_**

**_box._**

**PITCH (CONT'D)**

_Is right here._

**_Jack's eyes widen at the sight - the face of a young boy_**

**_etched into the box, and under it is the name "Jack Frost."_**

Em stole a glance at Jackson, who was staring at the box.

"That's impossible." He muttered, then looked back at Em, who smiled gently at him with a nod. Pippa gasped.

"Oh my gosh!" she said in shock, and Em motioned for her to stay quiet.

**PITCH**

_Do you want them, Jack? Your_

_memories?_

**_He holds them out to Jack. Jack stares, fighting the impulse_**

**_to grab them. He closes his eyes, struggling to make a_**

**_decision, but when he opens them again, Pitch has_**

**_disappeared._**

**_Pitch's shadow moves across the pillars of the cavern._**

**_Jack heads down a corridor, cast shadows from the Mini Tooth_**

**_cages everywhere._**

**PITCH (O.S.)**

_Everything you wanted to know..._

**_Pitch's face moves in and out of the shadows over the_**

**_following._**

**PITCH**

_...in this little box._

**_Every time Jack turns, Pitch disappears. It's like Jack's_**

**_trapped in a fun house._**

**_Multiple Pitch shadows have appeared on the wall around Jack._**

**_They're closing in on him._**

**PITCH**

_Why did you end up like this?_

_Unseen. Unable to reach out to_

_anyone._

**_(BEAT)_**

_You want the answers so badly. You_

_want to grab them, and fly off with_

_them. But you're afraid of what_

_the Guardians will think._

"Why would he be afraid of what we think?" North asked, genuine shock on his face.

"Because you were the first people to, for lack of a better word, believe in him. He was starting to see you all as his family. He wanted to prove himself to you." Em said, glaring at him and Tooth.

"Why did he never tell us?" Tooth asked, her voice just above a whisper. Em chuckled emotionlessly.

"After that Easter, you never truly regained his trust back. Bunny did, though, being Papa's brother, and I'm sure he will again, if he's watching." She said, and Bunny smiled sadly at her.

**_Jack's breath quickens. He's been pushed into a corner._**

**PITCH**

_You're afraid of disappointing_

_them._

**_(SMILES)_**

_Well let me ease your mind about_

_one thing. They'll never accept_

_you. Not really._

**_The shadows have overcome Jack._**

**JACK**

**_(trying to scramble away)_**

_Stop it! Stop it!_

**_Almost reluctantly, the shadows back away and Pitch appears_**

**_before Jack._**

**PITCH**

_After all, you're not one of them._

**_Jack aims his staff at Pitch._**

**JACK**

_You don't know what I am!_

**PITCH**

_Of course I do. You're Jack Frost._

_You make a mess wherever you go._

_Why, you're doing it right now._

"He needed to know." Pitch said at Em's questioning look. She nodded in understanding.

"You were warning him." She said, recognizing what her uncle had done. Tough love, basically. Jack was technically his grandson.

**_Pitch tosses the box to Jack, who instinctively catches it._**

**_Jack looks up. Terror comes into Jack's eyes, as he_**

**_realizes..._**

**JACK**

_What did you do?_

**PITCH**

_More to the point Jack, what did_

_you do?_

**_Pitch begins to back away, becoming one with the darkness,_**

**_laughing as he disappears. Jack charges towards him only to_**

**_be swallowed whole by one of Pitch's black holes._**

**_Jack flies out of Pitch's shadow, ready to strike. Suddenly,_**

**_Jack realizes he's forgotten something._**

**JACK**

_Baby Tooth!_

**_He turns to re-enter the hole in the wall only to find_**

**_himself face to face with one of Bunny's stone emblems._**

**PITCH (O.S.)**

_Happy Easter, Jack._

"So that's what happened." Tooth whispered, and tears were shimmering in her bright eyes. Pippa glared at her.

"You never thought to ask?" she asked incredulously.

**_Jack turns around. Suddenly, his eyes fill with dread as he_**

**_realizes where he is. Thousands of broken egg shells lay_**

**_strewn about, forming a path toward the light at the end of_**

**_the tunnel._**

**JACK**

_No._

**_Bunny peaks through the bushes to take in the scene - an_**

**_Easter Egg hunt._**

**BRITISH KIDS**

**_(WALLA)_**

_There are no eggs. There's none_

_anywhere. I give up. Come on,_

_let's go. I don't understand._

**_Bunny checks the eggs in his basket, then looks back toward_**

**_the kids._**

**BRITISH GIRL**

_Maybe he just hid them really well_

_this year._

**_Bunny, egg basket in hand, approaches a group of kids who_**

**_seem to be wandering around searching halfheartedly,_**

**_disappointed and listless._**

"They've completely lost hope." Sophie said sadly, and Bunny nodded, remembering that Easter.

**BUNNYMUND (O.S.)**

_Kids! Oi!_

**BRITISH BOY**

_I checked everywhere! There's_

_nothing!_

**BUNNYMUND**

**_(steps towards them)_**

_Yes there is! There is! I mean_

_these aren't my best lookin'_

_googies, but they'll do in a pinch!_

**_He holds out a broken Easter egg. The kids just stare._**

**BRITISH GIRL**

_I can't believe it._

**BUNNYMUND**

_I know._

**BRITISH GIRL**

_There's no such thing as the Easter_

_Bunny._

**_The girl turns to leave._**

**BUNNYMUND**

_What?_

**BRITISH KIDS (O.S.)**

**_(WALLA)_**

_Easter's over. Forget this._

**_The spark of childhood has already been extinguished in all of them._**

**BUNNYMUND**

_No! Wrong! Not, not true! I'm_

_right in front of ya, mate!_

**BRITISH KIDS**

**_(WALLA)_**

_There's no such thing. I know._

**_The kids walk through Bunnymund as if he were a ghost. _**

"I knew how Frostbite felt his entire life, and I didn't want to feel that again. That's why I got angry. I didn't know how he could deal with it for three hundred years." Bunny said with guilt, and Em looked at him with sympathy.

**_Bunny is stunned by this, and finally realizes..._**

**BRITISH KIDS (O.S.) (CONT'D)**

**_(WALLA)_**

_Now come on. I don't understand._

_Why wouldn't he come? Let's get_

_out of here. Easter Bunny, where_

_are you? This is the worst Easter_

_ever._

**BUNNYMUND**

_They don't see me._

**_(BEAT)_**

_They don't see me._

**_JACK's watching this all unfold and it's heartbreaking,_**

**_because he knows it's his fault. Tooth flies to Bunny's_**

**_side. Jack hears a rustle in the bushes behind him._**

**NORTH (O.S.)**

_Jack, where were you?_

**_Jack sees North, with his scimitars drawn and having just_**

**_come from battle. He's exhausted, wild-eyed, distraught._**

**_NORTH (CONT'D)_**

_The Nightmares attacked the_

_tunnels. They smashed every egg,_

_crushed every basket. Nothing made_

_it to the surface._

"This is going to sound familiar." Bunny told Em gently, and she looked at him in confusion.

**TOOTH (O.S.)**

_Jack!_

**_Tooth rejoins the group from off screen._**

**TOOTH (CONT'D)**

**_(GASPS)_**

_Where did you get that?_

**_Jack looks down at the tooth box in his hand, then back to_**

**_Tooth._**

**JACK**

_I was...it's..._

**TOOTH**

_Where's Baby Tooth?_

**_(FEELING BETRAYED)_**

_Oh Jack, what have you done?_

"Oh my gosh. You thought he exchanged Baby Tooth for his memories?" Em exclaimed, her eyes wide with tears filling them.

"How could you think he was that selfish? What is wrong with you?" Pippa asked.

**NORTH**

_That is why you weren't here?_

**_North steps forward to confront Jack._**

**NORTH (CONT'D)**

_You were with Pitch?_

Em pressed her hands over her mouth, and tears began to fall from her eyes.

"This is exactly what happened before Mama and Papa met. Oh my MiM, did you ever even like my father?" she asked in shock, and anger. Bunny stood from his spot, and walked across the room, kneeling down in front of Em.

"He was my little brother, Emma. I was angry that I had lost so many believers. After he ran off, I realized that I had nothing to be angry about. None of this was his fault." Bunny said, and Em gave him a small smile, and hugged him.

"Thank you, Bunny." She whispered.

**JACK**

_No, listen, listen...I'm sorry. I_

_didn't mean for this to happen._

**BUNNYMUND (O.S.)**

**_(TO OTHERS)_**

_He has to go._

**_Jack turns to see Bunny, disheartened._**

**JACK**

**_(STUNNED BEAT)_**

_What?_

**BUNNYMUND**

_We should never have trusted you!_

**_(FORLORN)_**

_Easter is new beginnings, new life._

_Easter is about hope._

**_(BEAT)_**

_And now it's gone._

**_Bunny turns away and moves toward the park, looking at the_**

**_sign that reads, `Easter Egg Hunt.'_**

**_This is like a punch in Jack's gut. He looks back to Tooth_**

**_and North, both of whom look away, too hurt by Jack. He_**

**_looks at them with a pained expression. This is exactly what_**

**_Pitch said would happen._**

**_Jack reaches into his pocket, pulls out the tiny Russian_**

**_nesting doll that North had given him, drops the doll to the_**

**_ground, and takes off._**

Em glared at the immortals across from her, and Pippa shook her head, angered at what her childhood heroes had done to her favorite Guardian.

"You guys didn't actually do that, right? This is all just a story?" Jamie asked slowly in shock, staring at North and Tooth, who remained quiet.

"Your precious Guardians aren't so perfect, are they Jamie." Jackson said angrily, hugging Emma tighter as she snuggled into her older brother's embrace.

"You broke him. How and why Manny ever choose you both, I'll never know." Bunny said, standing behind Em. "What would Katherine say, North?" Immediately, North froze, his gemstone eyes widening with guilt.

**_As Jack leaves, carried off by the wind, we see the tiny_**

**_Russian nesting doll laying on the ground._**

**_EXT. JAMIE'S HOUSE - DUSK_**

**_Jamie, atop a ladder, strains for what looks like an Easter_**

**_egg, hiding in the rain gutter. The ladder totters and Jamie_**

**_loses his balance, beginning to fall._**

**JAMIE**

_Whoaaa, whoa, whoa...aaaah!_

**_Jamie grabs the gutter but it breaks loose, sending Jamie_**

**_crashing down into a mound of snow._**

All the kids let out a wince and groan for their friend's fall.

"I was hoping that there were a few eggs." Jamie said bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck.

**_As Jamie gets up off the ground, he sees that the Easter egg_**

**_was in fact a dirty old tennis ball. Jamie stands up,_**

**_bewildered, and dusts himself off as his friends LAUGH. A_**

**_few have empty EASTER BASKETS._**

**JAMIE**

_Let's check the park again._

**CALEB**

_Really?_

**CLAUDE**

**_(ANNOYED)_**

_For what, the Easter Bunny?_

**JAMIE**

_Guys, I told you - I saw him! He's_

_way bigger than I thought, and he's_

_got these cool boomerang-things-_

**CALEB**

_Grow up, Jamie._

**CLAUDE**

**_(SIGHS)_**

_Ah man, seriously._

**JAMIE**

_What's happened to you guys?_

**CALEB**

_It was a dream. You should be_

_happy you still get dreams like_

_that and not..._

**_They begin to turn away from him._**

**CUPCAKE**

**_(HAUNTED)_**

_Nightmares._

"How can he be your uncle, Emma? After what he's done." Sophie asked Em.

"I've explained this so many times, Sophie. Pitch isn't bad, technically he's my great-grandfather, and he's a Guardian." Em replied, rolling her eyes. Sophie huffed.

"That doesn't justify what he's done in the past." She shot back. Em bristled.

"Listen to me, Sophie Bennet. Stop insulting my family. It's bad enough you don't believe in my father, but once you start to insult the others in my family, I'm not going to stand for it." She said in a cold voice, and her hands began to glow blue.

"Sophie, you need to leave Em alone. You don't know what she's going through. Just, leave her alone." Pippa told the young blonde, who looked at her in shock.

"She keeps insulting the Guardians, and she's siding with Pitch. She's turned Bunny and Sandy, what else is she going to do?" Sophie asked.

"Sophie, she hasn't turned me or Sandy. I've just realized that North and Tooth weren't the best Guardians, and that I was wrong, and Sandy realized that a long time ago." Bunny said, attempting to soothe the angered human blonde.

"How do we know that?" Sophie exclaimed, and Em sighed, sitting back down on the couch.

"I really don't care anymore, Sophie. Think what you want about me, about Pitch, about my family. It's not going to change anything." She said in exasperation. Sophie crossed her arms, huffing.

**_Pippa's the lone straggler. She looks tired, depressed, and_**

**_hands Jamie her basket as she leaves._**

**PIPPA**

_Forget it, Jamie. There's just no_

_Easter this year._

**CALEB (O.S.)**

_I can't believe this._

**JAMIE**

_He really is real!_

**_Pippa walks away, trailing the others. Jamie doesn't know_**

**_what to_**_ be__lieve._**_ He hangs his head and looks into the Easter_**

**_basket, it's empty._**

**JAMIE (CONT'D)**

_I know he is._

As the scene ended, something strange happened. There was a burst of sparkling blue light in front of Jamie's face, and he blinked his eyes multiple times. This happened with the others, except for Sophie, and they all began to smile. Em noticed this, and she began to grin, relaxing. Pippa looked at her.

"Is this…" she began, and Em nodded, and Bunny put a hand on her shoulder. Jamie shook his head, and looked over at North and Tooth.

"Oh my gosh." He muttered, realization appearing in his eyes. "How could you?" The other teens gasped, and stared at the immortals.

"Please say that Jack will be alright, Emma. Please!" Cupcake said, almost pleadingly. Em was quiet for a moment, but her necklace grew warm, and she smiled brightly.

"I have a feeling that my Papa will be just fine." She replied.

**Please review!**

**Have a great weekend, readers!**

**Stay awesome, Guardians, kings, and queens**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	17. Jackson and Emma Find Out

**Holy frijoles!**

**I may actually get ROTG done before Christmas at the rate I'm going!**

**I hope you all enjoy this new chapter, and have an awesome week!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Y'all know that I don't own anyone besides Em.**

**_Neutral POV_**

There was silence as the next scene appeared on the screen, Em beginning to glare at North and Tooth across from her spot on the couch. Bunny placed a paw on her shoulder comfortingly.

**_Jack runs to the edge of a floating iceberg, ready to throw_**

**_his tooth box into the ocean. He resists, looking down at_**

**_the box as he clutches it in his hand. He's never been more_**

**_alone in his life._**

**PITCH (O.S.)**

_I thought this might happen._

**_Pitch is revealed, standing not far behind Jack._**

**PITCH (CONT'D)**

_They never really believed in you._

_I was just trying to show you that._

_But I understand._

"How would you understand that?" Jamie asked, genuine curiosity in his voice.

"I was a warrior for Tsar Lunar before I changed. I had a wife, and a child. I changed, however. I was taken hold of by a Nightmare, an evil one, and I thought that if anyone could help me, it was the Guardians. I was wrong, however." Pitch said, but there was a small smile on his lips, remembering his Emily.

**_Jack whips around and shoots a burst of frost at Pitch, but_**

**_it's quickly deflected by the Nightmare sand._**

**JACK**

_You don't understand anything!_

**_Jack continues to attack, lashing out with his staff. Pitch_**

**_blocks the attacks of ice and frost - his control over the_**

**_Nightmare sand has gained considerable strength._**

**_PITCH_**

**_(SHOUTING)_**

_No? I don't know what it's like to_

_be cast out?_

**_Pitch strikes back, putting Jack on the defense. Jack jumps_**

**_in the air. Their show of force escalates until they're_**

**_shrouded in a blanket of snow, ice, and wind. As the wind_**

**_and snow settle, Jack looks around stern and alert._**

**PITCH (O.S.)(CONT'D)**

_To not be believed in. To long for_

_a family._

Em turned to smile at Pitch, and he put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently.

**_Jack turns around to find Pitch. There's a look of_**

**_compassion on Jack's face as he listens._**

**PITCH (CONT'D)**

_All those years in the shadows I_

_thought, no one else knows what_

_this feels like. But now I see I_

_was wrong._

**_They lock eyes. A moment of true connection between them._**

**PITCH (CONT'D)**

_We don't have to be alone, Jack._

_I believe in you. And I know_

_children will too._

**JACK**

_In me?_

**PITCH**

_Yes! Look at what we can do!_

**_Pitch gestures to a fantastical ice and nightmare "sculpture"_**

**_that was created (off-screen) when Jack attacked him._**

**PITCH (CONT'D)**

_What goes together better than cold_

_and dark?_

**_Jack looks at the fractured reflections of themselves cast in_**

**_the icy sculpture._**

**PITCH (CONT'D)**

_We can make them believe. We'll_

_give them a world where everything,_

_everything is..._

**_Jack turns to face Pitch._**

**JACK**

**_(DEADPANS)_**

_Pitch black..._

"You messed up." Claude and Caleb sing-songed, identical smirks on their face. Pitch rolled his eyes at the twins, and Jasper and Maxine giggled.

**_Pitch, realizing how this looks, clarifies..._**

**PITCH**

_And Jack Frost too. They'll_

_believe in both of us._

**_Jack stares at him, considering the offer. Then finally..._**

**JACK**

_No, they'll fear both of us. And_

_that's not what I want._

**_Jack turns and walks away._**

**JACK (CONT'D)**

_Now for the last time, leave me_

_alone._

**_Pitch looks confused and hurt. This is not the response he_**

**_was expecting. Then...his eyes flame with anger._**

**PITCH**

_Very well. You want to be left_

_alone? Done. But first..._

**_Suddenly Jack hears a familiar twitter. Pitch reaches into_**

**_his coat to pull out..._**

Tooth's mother instincts over her fairies, even if Baby Flake wasn't a real mini Tooth Fairy, came out, and she glared fiercely at the Nightmare King.

**JACK**

_Baby Tooth!_

**_Jack charges forward. There's terror in Baby Tooth's eyes._**

**_She squeaks as Pitch clenches her tight with his fist._**

**PITCH**

_The staff, Jack._

**_Jack settles and the winds and snow subsides._**

**PITCH (CONT'D)**

_You have a bad habit of_

_interfering. Now hand it over._

**_(BEAT)_**

_And I'll let her go._

**BABY TOOTH**

**_(twitters - Don't give it to him!)_**

**_Baby Tooth struggles to get loose, but Pitch only tightens_**

**_his grip. She can hardly breathe. Jack has no choice._**

**_Jack...hands over...the staff._**

Tooth gasped, and stared at Em in shock.

"He, handed over his staff?" she asked quietly. Em nodded, not meeting the colorful fairy's eyes.

"He cared for Baby Flake. He felt a connection with her, probably because she was a winter sprite." Em replied. Tooth's eyes widened more, and she looked at the screen.

**_Pitch twirls the staff._**

**JACK**

_Alright, now let her go._

**PITCH**

_No. You said you wanted to be_

_alone._

**_(BEAT)_**

_So be alone!_

**_Baby Tooth squirms until she's finally able to peck Pitch in_**

**_the hand with her beak. Pitch shrieks and throws Baby Tooth_**

**_in the air and down into the mouth of a crevasse._**

**JACK**

_No!_

**_Jack, enraged, can't believe what he's seeing. Pitch lifts_**

**_the staff, and breaks it over his knee, cracking it in two._**

**_Light EXPLODES from the staff and terror comes into Jack's_**

**_eyes, clutching his chest as if in pain._**

**_Suddenly, Pitch sends a burst of Nightmare sand, blasting_**

**_Jack and slamming him into the iceberg wall behind him. As_**

**_the ice cracks, Jack comes loose and falls forward into the_**

**_chasm below._**

**_Pitch looks down into the ice fissure chuckling. He throws_**

**_the broken shards of Jack's staff down into the crevasse and_**

**_casually walks away, disappearing on the horizon._**

**_Battered from the fall, Jack slowly looks up_**

**_and notices Baby Tooth, lying lifelessly on the ground._**

**JACK**

_Baby Tooth!_

**_He pulls himself to her and cradles her in his hands._**

**JACK**

_You alright?_

**_Baby Tooth nods, but she's hurt, and cold. Jack does his_**

**_best to shield her from the cold._**

**JACK**

_Sorry, all I can do is keep you_

_cold._

**_Jack sits up and holds Baby Tooth in his hands._**

**JACK**

_Pitch was right - I make a mess of_

_everything._

**_Jack is devastated. Baby Tooth's never seen him like this;_**

**_it's heart breaking...then she gets a thought. Her_**

**_expression hardens with determination._**

**_She wriggles deep into his pocket._**

**JACK**

_Hey?_

**_Jack leans back and begins to close his eyes when he hears_**

**VOICE FROM A MEMORY**

_Jack... Jack..._

Em began to wriggle with excitement in her seat, and Bunny laughed at her.

"Calm down, Emma." He said with a smile, and Em grinned up at him. Jackson raised an eyebrow at her.

"You alright, Em?" he asked, and Em nodded, her smile growing bigger.

**_\- and then he FEELS something. Looks down: There's a SOFT,_**

**_GOLDEN GLOW coming from his pocket._**

**_Jack jumps, taken aback. He reaches in and pulls out the_**

**_TOOTH BOX - it's pulsing with light._**

**VOICE FROM A MEMORY**

_Jack..._

**_Baby Tooth gives him a reassuring look._**

**_Baby Tooth motions to the box, then looks back at Jack. Jack_**

**_reaches to touch the box, but as he does its top magically_**

**_UNFOLDS to reveal a handful of BABY TEETH - then the box and_**

**_everything else glows BRIGHT WITH INTENSE LIGHT -_**

**_The WALLS of the fissure seem to suddenly fall away. In_**

**_brief FLASHES we see: The COLONIAL SETTLEMENT Jack visited._**

**_Children running playfully down a hill._**

**JACK'S MOTHER**

_Come on Jack, you can't have fun_

_all the time._

Jackson's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Why is Mama there?" he muttered, and Emma gasped.

**_CHILDREN'S LAUGHING FACES as a familiar BOY hangs upside down_**

**_from a tree limb._**

**JACK'S SISTER**

_Jack, get down from there!_

**_A HAPPY FAMILY at a roaring fire as the same boy jokes around_**

**_with antlers on his head._**

**COLONIAL BOY (O.S.)**

_You're funny, Jack._

Jackson's eyes widened comically, and his jaw dropped in shock. He went from staring at the screen, to staring at Em, who smiled at him. He opened his arm, as the other was around his little sister, and Em happily snuggled closer to the human version of her father.

**_Jack walks toward the woods with his sister. His mother,_**

**_face unseen, calls out to him._**

**JACK'S MOTHER**

_Be careful._

**_Jack shakes his head like he's heard it a million times but_**

**_never pays it any mind._**

**JACK**

**_(LAUGHING)_**

_We will._

**_AND THEN-_**

**_We are on an eye, a familiar eye but this one is brown not_**

**_blue. PULL BACK to reveal young JACK, brown hair, brown_**

**_eyes. He is staring directly at the camera, a look of...what_**

**_is it? It's hard to read but it's VERY intense. We keep_**

**_pulling back to reveal him dressed as we first saw him in_**

**_16th century clothes. Behind him, dark winter trees and snow_**

**_come in to focus._**

**JACK**

**_(calm, serious)_**

_It's okay. It's okay. Don't look_

_down, just look at me._

Emma drew in a sharp breath, tears filling her eyes, and she looked up at Jackson, whose grip tightened on both girls next to him.

**_Jack reaches slowly down and removes the second of two_**

**_rudimentary ice-skates, leaving him BAREFOOT on the surface_**

**_of a familiar FROZEN pond. And now we see what he sees, a_**

**_girl of about FOUR (with an uncanny resemblance to Jamie's_**

**_sister Sophie) stands in her skates, rooted to the spot. A_**

**_spider's web of cracks emanates from where she stands._**

**JACK'S SISTER**

_Jack, I'm scared._

**_CRACCKKK! The ice below her splinters more. She wobbles as_**

**_it starts to separate._**

**JACK**

_I know, I know...but you're gonna_

_be alright. You're not gonna fall_

_in. We're gonna have a little fun_

_instead._

Emma whimpered, and buried herself in her brother's side, hiding her face. Em, on the other hand, had a sad look in her eyes, but a small smile on her face. This was what her father was best at. Jamie's eyes widened, along with Bunny's.

"That's what he said to me when we first fought Pitch." He muttered, and Bunny nodded.

**JACK'S SISTER**

_No we're not!_

**JACK**

_Would I trick you?_

**JACK'S SISTER**

**_(fighting back tears)_**

_Yes! You always play tricks!_

**JACK**

**_(CHUCKLES)_**

_Well, alright. Well, not, not this_

_time. I promise. I promise,_

_you're gonna be...you're gonna be_

_fine._

**_Jack fixes her gaze...holds it...there's nothing but the two_**

**_of them._**

**JACK**

_You have to believe in me._

Emma smiled. She would always believe in her big brother. The Burgess teens flinched slightly, the words making them feel the guilt at nearly killing Jack.

**_Jack's sister pauses a moment, then smiles through her fear._**

**_And just like that, Jack's demeanor changes. A light is_**

**_switched on inside him and the last thing that could be_**

**_happening is what is actually happening._**

**JACK (CONT'D)**

**_(casual, playfully)_**

_You wanna play a game? We're going_

_to play Hopscotch! Like we play_

_every day!_

"That was our favorite game." Emma whispered, tears filling her eyes. Jackson nodded, running a gentle hand over her hair.

**_Jack's sister looks more reassured._**

**JACK (CONT'D)**

_It's as easy as...one...whoaaaa..._

**_And Jack shows his sister the first leap, but mugs for her,_**

**_almost losing his balance then catching himself. She laughs._**

**JACK (CONT'D)**

_Two..._

**_(the next jump)_**

_Three!_

**_He turns toward her with his arms spread out._**

**JACK**

_Alright..._

**_He reaches down to pick up a familiar-looking stick lying on_**

**_the ice. He extends it towards her -_**

**JACK (CONT'D)**

_Now it's your turn._

**_Jack's sister looks down. She is trying to gather her_**

**_courage. Jack, never breaking his gaze with her,_**

**JACK (CONT'D)**

**_(SOFTLY)_**

_One..._

Emma gripped her brother's arm in a death grip, beginning to cry. Jack hugged her closer, and EM reached around, brushing a hand down the younger girl's back.

**_She hops, wobbling, but catching her balance._**

**JACK**

_That's it, that's it...two..._

**_She's almost there, Jack's staff just beyond her reach._**

**JACK**

_Three._

**_She grabs hold of Jack's staff and in one massive effort he_**

**_slings her with all his might to safety. But the movement_**

**_propels him into the cracked ice. He looks up to see his_**

**_sister safe - smiles - and then plunges into the dark cold_**

**_water._**

**JACK'S SISTER**

_Jack!_

**_Jack falls back into the icy water. SPLASH!_**

"That's when we were brought here." Jackson said in realization. Emma nodded, not showing her face.

"Wait, so you… died?" Cupcake asked in shock.

"I guess so." Jackson said quietly, and Emma let out a quiet cry of sadness.

"Hey, Emma." Em said gently, shaking the girl's shoulder slightly. Emma looked at the older girl, her eyes still filled with tears. "My papa's told me so many stories about you. He's always talking about how proud he was that he became a guardian because of what he did for you." Emma looked up at Jackson, who gave her a crooked grin.

"You know I would do it all over again, Emma." He said, and she hugged him tightly.

**_UNDERWATER_**

**_We're looking up at the hole in the ice, descending into the_**

**_dark icy depths...then THE FULL MOON appears from behind the_**

**_clouds as Jack's hands claw through the water towards it, but_**

**_it's helpless. The MOON glows bright...brighter..._**

**_Jack's BODY begins to glow, bathed in MOONLIGHT. PUSH IN on_**

**_his FACE, becoming brighter and brighter until his brown hair_**

**_turns white and JACK'S BRIGHT BLUE EYES flash open -_**

**_EXT. MOUNTAIN FISSURE - NIGHT_**

**_The icy walls rush back in as we pull out from Jack, reeling_**

**_from the memory. He sees Baby Tooth._**

**JACK**

_Did you - did you see that?_

**_She shakes her head `no', tweets `of course not'!_**

**JACK**

_It - it was me! I had a family!_

_I had a sister!_

**_His excitement suddenly turns to realization._**

**JACK**

_I saved her!_

**_He looks up at the opening above. The MOON peeks out from_**

**_behind the clouds._**

**JACK**

**_(whispers up to Manny)_**

_That's why you chose me._

**_(TO HIMSELF)_**

_I'm, I'm a Guardian._

Em giggled with happiness, clapping her hands. Jasper and Maxine let out a childish cheer for their uncle. Jackson looked at the teenager sitting next to him, and smiled at her excitement.

**_The Moon seems to shine a little BRIGHTER. Baby Tooth tries_**

**_to take flight but she sputters and lands back in the palm of_**

**_Jack's hand._**

**JACK**

_We have to get out of here._

**_Jack looks down at the two halves of his staff, and picks_**

**_them up. He tries to fit them back together, but nothing_**

**_happens. He tries again, this time using every ounce of_**

**_strength left in him. Baby Tooth watches, her eyes widening_**

**_as, a SPARK of blue light shoots off the staff._**

**_Jack continues to push, until a the icy blue light spreads_**

**_and melds the two ends of the staff back together. Jack_**

**_smiles. Suddenly Jack, with Baby Tooth tucked safely in his tunic,_**

**_SHOOTS UP out of the fissure, high into the sky and through_**

**_the clouds._**

"That's so cool!" Both sets of twins shouted, then looked at each other in shock.

"Twin telepathy." Em muttered to Bunny behind her, who hid his snickers behind his paw.

**JACK**

_Come on Baby Tooth! I owe you one._

**_The Mini Teeth TWITTER as Jack jumps_**

**_from CAGE to CAGE, opening them as he goes. Jack opens_**

**_another cage and notices the fairies standing still._**

**JACK**

_Come on, let's go._

Tooth was in shock. He could have left. He could have forgotten all about them, but he went back to Pitch's lair for her babies. He still cared, after everything that they had done to him. She turned her head to see North looking down in shame. _What have we done?_

**_Jack looks around and notices that all of the Minis are still_**

**_in their cages._**

**JACK (CONT'D)**

_What's wrong?!_

**_The fairies are just standing around, listless._**

**JACK (CONT'D)**

_None of you can fly?_

**_Baby Tooth directs Jack's attention to the Globe at the base_**

**_of Pitch's lair._**

**JACK**

_The lights..._

**_A Yeti very carefully sets the last of a group of newly_**

**_painted red robot dolls on a shelf. He breathes a sigh of_**

**_relief._**

**_Suddenly, the entire factory begins to shake, knocking the_**

**_robot doll to the ground. He dives after it, juggles it in_**

**_the air, and catches it just before it hits the ground._**

**_Suddenly, streaks of BLACK SAND whoosh up into and around the_**

**_factory. The dark sand snakes its way up and around the_**

**_globe, causing the Yetis and Elves to scatter and knocking_**

**_TOYS to the floor._**

**_The Yetis and Elves look up in horror as the black sand, now_**

**_covering the globe, gives rise to Pitch, who stands before_**

**_them cackling._**

**PITCH**

_You're all free to go! We won't be_

_needing any Christmas toys this_

_year, thank you! Nor ever again!_

**_The yeti with the robot dolls sinks his head and sighs in_**

**_defeat._**

The girls, sans Sophie, who was still adamantly ignoring the people around her, all giggled at the yeti's expression. Pitch chuckled.

"He was so upset when I went back with Elsa and Jack." He told Em and Bunny, both of whom laughed harder.

**_Jack lands on the ground, now standing before PITCH'S GLOBE -_**

**_and it looks almost completely devoid of light._**

**JACK**

_They're all going out..._

**_Pitch is practically dancing across North's globe, he's so_**

**_giddy, counting down as the last few lights go dark._**

"Nice dance, Uncle Pitch!" Jasper said with a childish laugh. Pitch smiled at the young boy.

**PITCH**

_Only six left! Six precious_

_children who still believe in the_

_Guardians with all their h-_

**_(a lights blinks out)_**

_Make that, five._

**_(ANOTHER)_**

_Oo! Four!_

**_(MOUNTING)_**

_Three!_

**_(ECSTASY)_**

_TWO!_

"Now he's singing!" Maxine giggled, and Em clutched her stomach from laughter.

**_His eyes widen as he snaps his fingers with anticipation and_**

**_glee. All of his hard work and planning - finally paying_**

**_off! Pitch stares down at the one last light, waiting for it to go_**

**_out. He snaps his fingers a few more times. Still nothing._**

**_His smile fades. His face goes cold as he realizes..._**

**PITCH**

**_(TO HIMSELF)_**

_One._

**_Jack jumps up onto the globe to closely inspect the last_**

**_light. The light is brought into full view. Jack smiles._**

**JACK**

_Jamie!_

"The last light." Em said with a smile, looking at him. Jamie smiled back at her.

"Emma, I just wanted to apologize on all of our behalf. We almost killed Jack because of a lie that was told to us. Can you ever forgive us?" he asked, looking down at the ground sheepishly. Before Em answered, there was a bright flash of light, and she let out a squeal.

"I think we can, Jamie." Jack Frost, smiling brightly at his first believer, said, and Elsa smiled at the teenager.

**YAY! Jack and Elsa are back, Jamie apologized, and Tooth and North are feeling guilty. WHEN WILL SOPHIE UNDERSTAND?**

**Anyway, please review!**

**See ya soon, kings, queens, and Guardians!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	18. Reunited at Last

**WELL HAPPY NEW YEAR MY BABIES**

**And, also, I'M SO SO SO SORRY FOR LEAVING THIS FIC ALONE FOR AN ENTIRE YEAR**

**School has been insane, and it looked like I abandoned a lot of my fics. I promise I'm not abandoning any of them, though. It's just hard for me to find time. I promise I'm hopefully going to be updating more, however.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Em, Jasper, and Maxine. Disney and Dreamworks own everything else.**

"PAPA!" Em screamed, jumping up, and running into her father's arms. Jack laughed, and hugged her tightly, spinning her around. Em buried her face in his hoodie, tears filling her eyes. "You're okay!" Jack nodded, brushing her hair gently.

"Yeah, snowflake. I'm okay." He replied, and Elsa smiled at them both, and hugged her daughter. Jackson and Emma walked up to them.

"So… I'm you?" Jackson asked, and Jack smirked, and nodded. Emma looked up at the spirit, and Jack knelt down to her level. Emma slowly began to smile, and threw her arms around his neck in the biggest hug she could manage. Jack's smile grew, and he hugged her back.

"Thank you, Jackie." She whispered, and Jack kissed her cheek.

"Anything for my little sister." He replied. Emma beamed at him, standing next to her human brother. Behind them, Bunny stood watching the family reunite with a smile. Jack looked at him, and stood, walking towards him.

"I'm sorry, Frostbite. For everything." Bunny said as he came closer. Jack stopped.

"You're my brother, Bunny, and you've been watching out for Em. I forgave you a while ago." He replied, and Bunny grinned at him.

"Jack?" a softer voice asked behind them. Jack turned to see the Burgess teens looking at him carefully, and sadly. Jamie was looking down.

"Hey guys." Jack replied, and Jamie glanced up, meeting his eyes.

"I- We're sorry, Jack. If we hadn't stopped believing, this wouldn't have happened." He said quietly, looking back down at the floor.

"Jamie, yes, if you hadn't stopped believing this wouldn't have happened, but you guys also saved me, so I'm going to thank you as well." Jack replied. Jamie looked at him hopefully, and nodded, along with the other teens. Jack nodded back. He then wrapped his arms around his daughter and wife, hugging them tightly.

"I love you, Papa and Mama." Em whispered. Elsa kissed her cheek.

"We love you too, sweetie." She replied. The three walked over to where the rest of their family was, and Jasper and Maxine attached themselves to their uncle's legs, giggling. Jack laughed at the two of them, hugged Anna and Kristoff, and sat down where he had been before. Pippa sent Jack a small, tentative smile, which Jack returned, making Pippa's smile grow. Em sat down next to him, with Elsa on her other side, and the movie began once more, the contentment and happiness from the Frost family tangible throughout the room.

_**Jamie is sitting up in bed, talking to an old stuffed rabbit,**_

_**and whispering.**_

**JAMIE**

_Okay look, you and I are obviously_

_at what they call a crossroads, so_

_here's what's gonna happen -_

_**Jack appears outside Jamie's window and moves closer to get a**_

_**better look.**_

**JAMIE (CONT'D)**

_If it wasn't a dream and if you are_

_real, then you have to prove it._

_Like right now._

Jamie looked down sadly, remember how close he was to stopping believing. Emma looked at him with slight sympathy.

_**Jamie waits. He looks around expectantly. Jack looks on**_

_**from outside the window, wondering if anything will happen.**_

**JAMIE**

_**(desperation creeping in)**_

_I've believed in you for a long_

_time, okay? Like my whole life in_

_fact. So you kinda owe me now._

_**Jamie picks up his stuffed rabbit and holds it close.**_

**JAMIE (CONT'D)**

_You don't have to do much, just a_

_little sign so I know. Anything._

_**(BEAT)**_

_Anything at all._

_**He waits. It's excruciating.**_

**JAMIE**

_**(A WHISPER)**_

_I knew it._

Bunny shook his head with disappointment. Jamie had always been one of the strongest believers he knew, but to have him stopping believing so quickly. It was sad.

_**Jamie lets the stuffed animal fall to the floor. Jack comes**_

_**into the room and watches as the light slowly fades from**_

_**Jamie's eyes, disbelief setting in.**_

_**Jack doesn't know what to do. He takes a moment to**_

_**concentrate, then enters the room.**_

_**Then, Jamie notices the window as the panes of glass freeze**_

_**over. The image of an Easter egg suddenly appears...**_

**JAMIE**

_**(seeing the window)**_

_Huh?_

Em grinned, snuggling closer to her father. He smiled down at her, pulling her closer to his chest protectively. Elsa leaned into his shoulder, sighing contentedly.

_**Jamie looks down at the stuffed rabbit on the floor. He can**_

_**barely comprehend what he's seeing. Jamie looks back to the**_

_**window as more of the window panes frost over. Jamie's eyes**_

_**get huge with amazement.**_

**JAMIE**

_He's real._

_**Jack, excited, continues to exert himself trying to bring**_

_**life to his drawing. And when he does, the frost rabbit**_

_**comes leaping off of the window.**_

**JAMIE**

_Whoa..._

_**The rabbit hops around Jamie's room, bursting like a snowball**_

_**over Jamie's head, the snowflakes sprinkling down on him.**_

Bunny looked over at Jack, a strangely soft smile on his face.

"So that's how you got him to believe again." He said, and Jack nodded, grinning slightly.

"I couldn't leave you stuck in fuzzy-form forever, Kangaroo." He said with a shrug, and Bunny chuckled, shaking his head fondly.

**JAMIE**

_Whoa!_

_**Jack is as amazed as Jamie. But Jamie's amazement turns to**_

_**confusion.**_

**JAMIE**

_Snow?_

_**A snowflake lands on the tip of Jamie's nose. The snowflake**_

_**glows a magic blue. And in that moment a light comes into**_

_**Jamie's eyes - an idea starts to take hold.**_

**JAMIE**

_**(WHISPER)**_

_Jack Frost?_

**JACK**

_**(a stunned beat)**_

_Did he just say-?_

Jack couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face as he watched himself receive his first believer.

"What did it feel like, Uncle Jack?" Maxine asked her beloved uncle. Jack thought for a moment.

"Warm. Like when I hug Emmy, or Auntie Elsie. I felt warm, and happy." He replied to the young girl. Em beamed at her father, and Elsa kissed his cheek.

_**Jamie stands up on his bed.**_

**JAMIE**

_Jack Frost._

**JACK**

_**(DISBELIEF)**_

_He said it again. He said -_

_**(BEAT)**_

_You said..._

_**Jamie turns around and suddenly his eyes go wide...**_

**JAMIE**

_Jack Frost._

**JACK**

_That's right! But-but that's me!_

_Jack Frost! That's my name! You_

_said my name!_

_**Jamie's mouth drops open. Only then does Jack realize...**_

**JACK**

_Wait, can you hear me?_

_**(JAMIE NODS)**_

_Can you... Can you see me?_

_**(JAMIE NODS)**_

_He sees me. He sees me!_

_**Jack leaps for joy, and the room suddenly explodes with snow.**_

Em and her friends giggled at the sight, at Jack's happiness.

"It kind of happens when I'm happy." Jack said sheepishly, rubbing his neck.

"That's why it was snowing during your wedding." Anna said slyly, and Jack laughed.

"Pretty much." He replied. Elsa giggled at her husband's face.

_**Jamie can't believe it.**_

**JAMIE**

_You just made it snow._

**JACK**

_I know!_

**JAMIE**

_In my room._

**JACK**

_I know!_

"If you think that's cool, you should see my room. It snows pretty much all the time." Em told Jamie, who smiled slightly.

**JAMIE**

_You're real?_

**JACK**

_Yeah! Who do you think brings you_

_all the blizzards and snow days,_

_and you remember when you went_

_flying on that sled the other day?!_

**JAMIE**

_That was you?_

**JACK**

_That was me!_

**JAMIE**

_Cool!_

**JACK**

_Right?!_

**JAMIE**

_But what about the Easter Bunny and_

_the Tooth Fairy I mean-_

**JACK**

_Real-real-real! Every one of us is_

_real!_

**JAMIE**

_I knew it!_

North and Tooth looked at Jack in disbelief, while Bunny was grinning at his little brother proudly.

"Thanks, Frostbite." The Pooka said fondly, ruffling Jack's hair. Jack shoved the Spring Spirit's paw away with a fond grin, and Em's smile grew.

_**Jamie's mom calls from down the hall...**_

**JAMIE'S MOM (O.S.)**

_Jamie, who are you talking to?_

**JAMIE**

_Um...Jack Frost._

**JAMIE'S MOM (O.S.)**

_**(a little chuckle)**_

_...okay._

_**Suddenly, the sound of thunder and North's sleigh as Jack and**_

_**Jamie look to the open window.**_

**NORTH (O.S.)**

_Whoa, whoa, whoa..._

_**NORTH AND TOOTH arrive on the sleigh completely out of**_

_**control, and crash land outside Jamie's house.**_

_**The reindeer are separated from the sleigh and run into the**_

_**woods. A disheveled Tooth and North emerge from the**_

_**wreckage.**_

**NORTH**

_Ah, moi deti! Come back!_

_**As North stands, his back suddenly gives out.**_

**TOOTH**

_North! Are you okay?_

**NORTH**

_Is official. My powers are kaput._

**TOOTH**

_Look!_

_**(GASP)**_

_Jack!_

_**Jack comes flying toward them.**_

**TOOTH**

_**(flies to him)**_

_Jack-!_

_**Tooth falters and falls to the ground.**_

**JACK**

_You okay?_

"How could you forgive them so easily?" Cupcake asked, drawing Jack's attention to her. Jack looked at the teenager.

"Well, Bunny was already my brother, all seasonal spirits are siblings, but with North and Tooth, I'm not sure. I just had a feeling." He replied.

_**They greet each other with a smile as North draws near.**_

**NORTH**

_What are you doing here?_

**JACK**

_Same as you._

_**Jack looks off to the side as Jamie appears from out of his**_

_**backyard.**_

**NORTH**

_The last light!_

**JAMIE**

_**(to North and Tooth)**_

_Wow! It is you! I mean it is you!_

_I knew it wasn't a dream._

**NORTH**

_Jack! He sees you!_

_**Jack puts a protective hand on Jamie's shoulder. Jamie looks**_

_**up at him and smiles. Jack and North exchange a look.**_

**JACK**

_Wait, but, where's Bunny?_

**NORTH**

_Losing Easter took its toll on all_

_of us. Bunny most of all._

_**Jack's face goes pale. North lowers his head in sadness.**_

_**Then a twitchy-nosed LITTLE BUNNY appears on the sleigh.**_

Em bit her lip, looking down, a smile forming on her face. She could feel the laughter bubbling up, and attempted to hold it back. Elsa gasped, slapping a hand over her mouth. Anna immediately buried her face in Kristoff's shoulder, beginning to shake. Kristoff's face was red from holding back his own laughter. Jack, however, did not have any qualms, as did Jackson. They both burst out laughing at the Guardian of Hope, and this opened the floodgates. Em began to shake, laughing so hard that she fell off of the couch. Elsa giggled frantically, along with her sister, and Pippa, Emma, Jasper, and Maxine snickered with Kristoff. Bunny looked at them all with a deadpanned expression.

"Laugh it up." He muttered, and Em looked up at him, her eyes shining with mirth.

"Oh I will, Bunny. Trust me." She replied, and Bunny grinned at her.

**JACK**

_Oh...no..._

**JAMIE**

_**(CHUCKLES)**_

_That's the Easter Bunny?_

**BUNNYMUND**

_Now somebody sees me! I mean,_

_where were you about an hour ago,_

_mate?_

**JAMIE**

_What happened to him? He used to be_

_huge and cool! And now he's cute._

_**Jamie gently tickles Bunny under his chin. Bunny begins**_

_**involuntarily thumping his paw.**_

**BUNNYMUND**

_Oh, that's good._

Em began giggling again, along with Emma, and the two girls looked at the Guardian of Hope.

"You're adorable!" Emma squealed, before dissolving into giggles again. Bunny chuckled at the two girls, not noticing the jealous look Sophie was sending them.

_**Bunny catches himself and pushes Jamie's hands away.**_

**BUNNYMUND (CONT'D)**

_**(TO JACK)**_

_Did you tell him to say that?_

_**(hops over to Jack)**_

_That's it! Let's go! Me and you!_

_Come on!_

**JAMIE**

_No! Actually he told me you were_

_real. Just when I started to think_

_that maybe you weren't._

_**Bunny stops.**_

**BUNNYMUND**

_He made you believe? In me?_

_**A moment of reconciliation between them, broken by the sounds**_

_**of THUNDER. The Guardians look to the sky to see Pitch**_

_**enveloped by dark clouds as he stares down at them from atop**_

_**a writhing mass of Nightmare sand.**_

**JACK**

_**(to the others)**_

_Get Jamie out of here._

**NORTH**

_Be careful, Jack!_

"Oh, lovely. This part." Pitch said in a deadpanned voice, and Sandy patted his counterpart's arm soothingly, and Emma sent him a reassuring smile, which he returned.

_**Jack leaps into the air, and goes flying directly at Pitch.**_

_**Meanwhile, the Guardians take Jamie to find shelter.**_

_**Pitch's eyes flash with anger when he sees Jack coming toward him.**_

**PITCH**

_Jack Frost! Let's end this, shall_

_we?_

_**Pitch sighs as he rolls his eyes and flies down to meet Jack**_

_**head on.**_

_**Jack sends a blast of ice and frost at Pitch as he barrels**_

_**toward him. Pitch easily absorbs the attack with his**_

_**Nightmare sand.**_

**PITCH**

_That little trick doesn't work on_

_me anymore._

_**Jack's plan backfires as Pitch charges ahead and unleashes a**_

_**roaring fury of Nightmare sand that knocks Jack out of the**_

_**sky.**_

_**Jamie and the Guardians do their best to avoid the patrolling**_

_**Nightmares. North struggles to keep up.**_

**BUNNYMUND**

_Quick, this way this way!_

_**Bunny leads them down an alley, but it's no use.**_

**BUNNYMUND (CONT'D)**

_Dead end. Other way other way!_

_**Jack suddenly falls from the sky, lands on a dumpster, and**_

_**falls limp to the ground. THUD! The others turn their**_

_**attention and wince.**_

**JAMIE**

_Jack!_

_**They rush to Jack and help him to his feet.**_

**NORTH**

_That was good try, Jack! A for_

_effort!_

**JACK**

_**(groaning in pain)**_

_He's stronger. I can't beat him._

_**North and Tooth trade looks of concern. Then, a menacing**_

_**chuckle. The Guardians keep a watchful eye as Nightmare**_

_**shadow streaks across the alley.**_

**PITCH (V.O.)**

_All this fuss over one little boy._

_And still he refuses to stop_

_believing._

_**A CRACK of Thunder reveals the shadow of an approaching**_

_**Nightmare as the sounds of hooves clacking against the ground**_

_**echoes from the opposite end of the alley.**_

**PITCH**

_Very well. There are other ways to_

_snuff out a light._

_**Bulbs start bursting as the arm of a shadow moves across the**_

_**remaining lights in the alley. Terror in Jamie's eyes. What**_

_**does that mean?**_

**BUNNYMUND**

_If you want him, you're gonna have_

_to go through me!_

_**With a finger raised, the shadow arm glides along the floor,**_

_**curling around the back of Bunny.**_

"No offense, Bunny, but that wasn't exactly comforting." Jamie said carefully, but Bunny rolled his eyes.

"I know, Jamie." He replied, slight amusement in his voice.

**PITCH**

_**(laughing, genuinely)**_

_Look how fluffy you are! Would you_

_like a scratch behind the ears?_

_**Bunny jumps back into North's arms.**_

**BUNNYMUND**

_Don't you even think about it!_

_**Pitch comes into view, riding atop Onyx. A gleeful smile**_

_**strewn across his face.**_

**PITCH**

_I can't tell you how happy it makes_

_me to see you all like this. You_

_look awful._

_**They are weak and defenseless. But still the Guardians**_

_**gather around Jamie, to shield him from whatever may come.**_

**JAMIE**

_Jack, I'm scared._

_**There's a sudden moment of realization. Jack has heard these**_

_**words before.**_

**JACK'S SISTER (V.O.)**

_Jack, I'm scared._

_**Jack has a flashback to his sister as he saw her in**_

_**his memory. She is smiling.**_

Emma gripped Jackson's hand tightly. He kissed her head, pulling her close against him.

**JACK (V.O.)**

_I know, I know. But you're gonna_

_be alright..._

_**Jack looks at Jamie, wide-eyes**_

**JACK**

_We're gonna have a little fun,_

_instead._

_**(BEAT)**_

_That's it. That's my center._

Em grinned widely, happiness filling her at the sight of her father finding his center. Jack laughed at her excitement.

_**Jamie gives Jack a questioning look. What does Jack have in**_

_**mind? Pitch gets closer.**_

**PITCH**

_So what do you think, Jamie? Do_

_you believe in the Boogiema..._

_**BOOF! A snowball suddenly hits Pitch in the face. **_

Em and Pippa let out shocked laughs, their eyes wide. Jackson chuckled, and Jack smirked proudly, looking at the former Nightmare King.

"It was an effective distraction." Pitch admitted grudgingly, making Jack's smirk grow.

_**Two Nightmares look at each, unsure how to react. **_

_**Jamie can't help but snicker and North lets out a chuckle.**_

_**Jack looks around the alley. He spots a wooden crate, a**_

_**trash can lid and a discarded wok amidst a pile of trash.**_

**JACK**

_Now let's go get your friends._

_**Pitch wipes the snow from his face and looks up to see a**_

_**track of ice leading out of the alleyway. Jack, Jamie and**_

_**the Guardians are gone.**_

"You used them as sleds!" Emma exclaimed, and Jack nodded.

"So what happens now?" Jasper asked, looking up at his uncle.

"Now, we get to see Uncle Pitch get his but kicked." Jack said teasingly, making the younger ones giggle. Pitch simply rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

**So, there you go! I'm hoping to get ROTG done, seeing as I only have one more scene to go, then we finally get on with Frozen. If you have any requests on characters you want me to bring in, please feel free to PM me, or review with characters you want. I'll also be creating a poll of characters to bring in. **

**But, please review, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**See you soon, kings, queens, and Guardians!**

**Love, **

**Enchantress**


End file.
